Yo No Lo Quiero 2 DyS
by Adileyne
Summary: Darién y serena, seguían amándose. Y disfrutando cada día a sus hijos. Existe un gran problema. Sus personalidades, han logrado que su matrimonio, este en peligro de acabase, sin contar un nuevo miembro a la familia ¿Qué, llegara a Unir o destruir?.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado 2 años del matrimonio de Serena y Darién todo estaba perfectamente bien entre ellos. Zafiro tenía 8 años y la pequeña Zoe tenía 6 años todo está bien, entre Mina y yaten las cosas iban más o menos porque Mina todavía andaba muy dudosa en volver con yaten, sí tenían sus cositas a escondidas... Ikuko sigue casada con Artemis le va muy bien con él, Kenji se lleva a Zafiro de vez en cuando para España ya que la pequeña Zoe tiene más preferencia con su abuelo Endimión, Serena a intentado de todas las formas para que Zoe quiera a Kenji, es imposible solo lo ve y le sonríe pero cuando él quiere darle un beso se pone muy molesta, en cambio Zafiro no

Serena agarrando a Zoe

— Basta niña traviesa, deja que llegue tú padre para que te regañe

— Mamá. Ya basta no quiero bañarme ¿porque no me dejas jugar? – seria

— Zoe eres una niña muy linda para que tengas esas marcas en tú cuerpo. — mirándola con seriedad

— Soy una niña mamá, no una mujer. — molesta

— Mira a tú mamá, tú me vez una cicatriz. — enseñándole su piernas

— No, me imagino que no tuviste infancia. Mamá. — tristeza

— Zoe, basta a tú habitación. — cruzando los brazos

Darién entrando

— Ya llegue

Zoe corriendo hacia él

— Papá papá papá

Darién alzándola

— Hola mi hermosa

— Me dejas jugar. — mirándolo coqueta

— Claro, ve mi linda. — bajándola

— Adiós mamá. — con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Serena cruzando los brazos

— ¿Porque lo haces?

— ¿Qué? mi amor. — sentándose en el mueble

— Es lo mismo, tú y Zoe son la misma copia. — mirándolo mal

— Ni tanto heee, tiene lo tuyo. Así que el que salió a mí fue Zafiro. — sonriendo, zoe es la viva imagen de su esposa

— En lo físico, porque en personalidad es a mí.

— En lo que sea, Es mejor. Zoe ¿y ya pudiste convencer, qué se vaya para la casa de tú papá? – mirándola

— No

— Convénsela, sabes que no me puedo meter. — mirándola

— Qué ayuda. — sentándose alado de el

Darién mirándola

— Serena tú fuiste que le constaste que paso y cómo él se comporto contigo desde que era una niña

— Fue porque tú, me sacaste de mis casillas y ellos escucharon. Zafiro es más tranquila por eso mi papá es más pegado a él

— Zafiro es un niño muy inteligente. — él orgulloso

— Sí, voy a ver qué está haciendo Zoe. — levantándose, no confiaba en su hija

— Ok, mientras yo me doy un baño rápido, creo que me quiere dar gripe. — sintiéndose un poco mal

— Sí te sientes mal acuéstate. Yo voy a ver a Zoe y te traigo una pastilla para el malestar. — suavidad

— Ok, mi amor

Serena fue para el jardín cuando miro a Zoe jugando con blanki y blue

Serena gritando

— Zoe Zoe ven acá

Zoe del susto salió corriendo hacia la piscina

Serena persiguiéndola

— Ven para acá

— No mamá. — corriendo

Zoe tropezó y se cayó en la piscina

Zoe asustada

— Mamá. — Ahogándose — mamá

Serena mirando a Zoe

— Mi amor ya voy

Serena se sumergió y la saco, abrazándola

— Mi amor

Zoe llorando

— Mamá me asuste mucho

— Ven vamos para la habitación para bañarte. — ella mirándola

— Mamá tengo frio. — quejándose

— Yo también

Serena y Zoe entraron a la casa

Darién bajando las escaleras

— ¿Qué paso?

— Zoe se cayó en la piscina. — le informo

— ¿Cómo? — preocupado

— Ya paso el susto. Ya está mejor. — zoe haciendo puchero

— Báñense antes que se refríen. — les ordeno

— Sí, vamos mi amor. — serena sonriéndole a su hija

— Esto me preocupa ya Zoe tiene que saber nadar, voy a tener que faltar unas semanas en la empresa para dedicarme a ella. — Darién seriedad

Zafiro llegando

— Hola papá

Darién abrazándolo

— Campeón ¿cómo estás?

— Bien papá

— Necesito tú ayuda. — mirándolo

— ¿Cuál?

— Necesito que me ayudes que Zoe aprenda a nadar

— Se volvió a caer en la piscina. — mirándolo

— Sí y gracias a Dios que estaba tú madre ahí, conociéndola se hubiera ahogado

— Papá pero Zoe, tiene 6 años. — quejándose

— Y tú 8. — Mirándolo fijamente — quieres que le diga a tú madre que hace 1 año mojaste la cama – amenazándolo

— Papá eres un chantajista. — indignado

— De algo me tengo que agarrar, además tú eres un buen nadador. — sonriendo

— Ok, pero será los fines de semana

— No desde el lunes

— ¿Cómo crees? – serio

— No, soy tonto tú tienes una semana de vacaciones así que desde el lunes. — autoridad

— Papá

— Zafiro, el lunes y punto

En el baño

— Ya mi amor no llores. — serena consolando a su princesita

— Mamá me asuste muchísimo. — le confeso

— Tranquila, ya paso

Darién entrando

— Sal — zoe gritando

— Darién, no le gusta que la veas. — su mujer

Darién tapándose los ojos

— Ok ok

Serena sonriendo

— ¿Qué quieres amor?

— Les tengo noticias, el lunes empiezas tus clases de nado. — informo

— No papá. — ella asustada

— Sí. — serio

— Está bien. — triste

Serena sonriendo

— Por fin un hombre en esta casa

— Serena. — él mirándola

— Era broma. — Mirándolo — mi amor, vete

— Ok ok ok mujeres. — sonriendo

— Te escuche. — serena grito

— Mamá no quiero. — llorando

— Es por tú bien. — suavidad

En casa Kou Aino

— Ok allí estaré. — mina colgando el teléfono

— Hola Mina. — yaten entrando

— Yaten necesito decirte algo. — seria

— ¿Qué? Mina

— Parece que estoy embarazada

— ¿Qué? – perplejo

— Sí, tengo cómo 1 mes de atraso

— ¿Estás segura? – mirándola

— 100% no, pero así me paso con Azumi

— Mina no estoy preparado para otro hijo. — sinceridad

— Y tú crees que yo sí. — molesta

— Mina entiéndeme. — pidió

Mina mirándolo

— Por eso que no quiero volver contigo. Tranquilo yo cuido al nuevo bebé y a tú hija. — dolida

— Mina pero

Mina señalando la puerta

— Vete por favor

— Déjame hablar. — pidió

— Vete

— Ok

Yaten se fue

Azumi llegando

— Mamá ¿cómo estás?

— Bien, mi linda ¿quieres ir para la casa de tú tía Serena? – sonriéndole

— Claro que sí, mami. — feliz

— Ok, vamos mi linda

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena peinándose el cabello

— Por fin. Ya estoy lista

Darién abrazándola por la cintura

— Mi amor estás muy linda

— Gracias, mi amor. Ya estoy lista. — feliz

— ¿Y Zoe?

— Se quedo dormida con el susto de que tiene que nadar. — le comento

— Eso me preocupa. — sentándose en la cama

Serena mirándolo

— ¿Porque lo dices?

— No sé, algo le tiene que pasar, ella cuando era bebé le encantaba. Desde que cumplió los 4 años le tiene un miedo al agua. — angustiado

— Mmm no sé, a lo mejor algo le paso. No creo siempre estamos pendiente de Zafiro y de Zoe. — ella

— Sí, por eso me preocupa

— Este fin Kenji se va a llevar a Zafiro para su casa. — le informa

— Lo siento, Zafiro se comprometió conmigo para ayudarme con lo de Zoe. — mirándola

— Bueno. — Sentándose en la cama — ahora que le digo

— Dile la verdad

— Hoy es sábado, mañana es domingo y viene a buscarlo. — seriedad

— No sé

Serena mirándolo

— Qué ayuda, de verdad desde que los chicos están más grande te vale lo que te digo. — furiosa

Darién mirándola

— Serena no seas paranoica

— Paranoica será tú abuela. — saliendo de la habitación

Darién prendiendo la tele

— Mujeres

En eso suena el timbre

Serena abriendo la puerta

— Hola

— Hola Serena necesito hablar contigo. — mina desesperada

— ¿Qué pasa Mina? – preocupándose

— Es yaten

— Hola tía. — azumi sonriendo

— Mi linda, ve con Zafiro. — alegre

— Ok tía

Azumi se fue

Serena sentándose

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Estoy embarazada

— ¿Qué? Felicidades. — contenta

Mina llorando

— Serena, yaten no quiere al bebé

— ¿Qué le pasa? a ese maldito poco hombre cómo se atreve a decirte eso. — airada

Mina abrazando a Serena

— Es que está súper confundido con la idea de ser padre, la verdad yo también pero….

— No no no ni lo pienses

— Serena es la única solución, sí yaten no quiere ¿para qué dejarlo que venga a este mundo? – tristeza

— Cállate, Mina pareciera que escuchara a mi misma cuando lo de Zafiro. — sinceridad

— Serena. — Abrazándola — ayúdame por favor

— La única solución, que veo que lo tengas. Yo te juro que te ayudo en todo, no lo pienses por favor. — pidió

— Ok, Serena

En la habitación de Zafiro

— Hola ¿qué haces? – azumi entrando

— Leyendo un libro de sexo. — sonriendo

— ¿De qué? – perpleja

— Jajaja es una broma estoy leyendo el cuento de unas hadas y un chico que cayó en su mundo, existen palabras que se me hacen extrañas y las busco por el diccionario. — alegre

— Mmmm, eres un chico muy curioso

— Pues sí

— Sabes hoy escuche que mi mamá puede estar embarazada, pero parece que no lo quiere. — tristeza

— ¿Y tú lo quieres? – mirándola

— Sí

— ¿Porque? – curioso

— Es que nunca he tenido un hermano y debe ser muy bonito. — feliz

— Sí, lo es a pesar que Zoe es necia, es muy tierna. — alegre

— Vez que es lindo

— Sí

— Sabes, me gustaría que mi mamá tuviera una niña

— ¿Porque? – mirándola

— Para cuidarla y protegerla

Zafiro mirándola con ternura

— Eres muy dulce Azumi

— Jajaja en serio. — nerviosa

— Ven, vamos a seguir leyendo la novela, sí quieres la leemos desde el principio. — invitándola

— Ok

En la sala

— Mina tengo mucho miedo Darién está muy extraño. — le confeso

— ¿Porque lo dices? – mirándola

— Mina. — Respirando profundo — es normal que tú esposo no te toque por casi 2 meses

— Mmm no sé, porque yo cuando estuve molesta con yaten el me buscaba. — le comenta

— Hace un mes yo llegue y lo quise besar me esquivo, luego siguió siendo el mismo. — triste

— Será que tiene una amante. — soltó mina

Serena con lágrimas

— No quiero imaginármelo, Mina ya son 9 años juntos.

— Amiga son 10 y de novios. — le recordó

— Sí. — llorando

— No llores, amiga son suposiciones mías. — apenada

— Sí es verdad

Darién bajando las escaleras

— Mi amor voy a salir

Serena limpiándose las lágrimas

— Ok ve

Darién mirándola

— ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

— No, solo que me entro algo en el ojo. Eso es todo mi amor. — mintió

— No te creo. — acercándose a ella

— Creo que voy a buscar a Azumi

Mina fue para la habitación de Zafiro

Darién mirándola

— ¿Qué pasa Serena?

— Es que tengo muchas cosas encima, eso es todo

Darién dándole un beso

— Recuerda, que te amo mi amor

— Yo también te amo. — abrazándolo

En la habitación de Zafiro

— Aquí dice son cosas muy importantes. — zafiro

— Más o menos, es que todavía me falta mucho que aprender a leer. — le confeso

— Ya a Zoe le falta poco para leer completamente. — orgulloso

— Mí papá, me ayuda. Más mi mamá. — sonriendo

Mina entrando

— Azumi, vamos para la casa de tú abuela

— Ya mamá. — azumi quejándose

— Sí, vamos despídete de tus tíos y de Zafiro. — seriedad

— Ya me tengo que ir Zafiro. — mirándolo

— Adiós Azumi y adiós tía. — sonriéndoles

— Bye, mi amor

Mina y Azumi bajaron las escaleras

— Ya nos vamos. — anuncio mina

— Ok, gracias por la visita. — su amiga

— De nada amiga. — alegre

— Luego te llamo

— Ok, amiga

Mina se fue con la pequeña Azumi

Serena levantándose

— Creo que mejor me voy a descansar

— Ven vamos a hablar tú y yo. — agarrándola del brazo

— Está bien

Darién y Serena se fueron para su habitación

Serena acostándose en la cama

— Darién que quieres decirme

— Serena, estás muy extraña. — seriedad

— Sí ¿yo no serás tú? – seria

— Yo. — mirándola

— Sí desde hace casi 2 meses no me haces el amor y para mi es extraño ¿dime tienes una amante? – enfrentándolo

— Jajajaja Serena jajaja

— Dime ¿qué te causa risa? — molesta

— Mi amor solo tengo ojos para ti y en verdad he venido muy cansado del trabajo, por eso no he tenido ganas. — le confeso

Serena mirándolo

— Será que quieres irte al otro lado

Darién molesto

— Qué cosas dices Serena Serenity

— No serias el 1 ni el último. — mirándolo de reojo

Darién agarrándola por la cara

— No vuelvas a decir eso

— Suéltame. — incomoda

— Lo siento

— Déjame. — caminando hacia la salida

Darién abrazándola

— Mi amor, discúlpame no lo quería hacer

— Perdóname no tenía que decirte eso. — sinceridad

Darién besándola

— Te amo

— Yo también. — sonriéndole

Darién, la cargo y la deposito en la cama

En casa Kou Aino

— Azumi por favor dile a tú papá que para la próxima que me diga para dónde te va a llevar. — mina seria

— Ok mamá, mami ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – mirándola

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Cuando me ibas a decir que estás embarazada? – cruzando los brazos

— ¿Qué? – perpleja

— Mamá. Yo no soy una niña. — mirándola

— Ya veo que no

— Mamá tranquila, yo siempre estaré contigo. — abrazándola

Mina abrazándola

— Mi amor, sabes eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

— Lo sé mami

En casa Chiba Tsukino

En la habitación de Serena y Darién

— Te amo. — serena besándolo

— Yo igual, mi bombón. — abrazándola

— Darién. — Ella en su pecho — sabes algo me he puesto a pensar en nosotros y….

Darién besándola

— ¿Y?

— Es que a veces peleamos, no quiero que nunca nos dejemos. — pidió

— Claro que no, mi amor

— Juntos para siempre. — mirándolo

— Juntos para siempre. — besándola

La noche se había hecho rápida Darién y Serena se pasaron toda la noche demostrando su amor


	2. Chapter 2

Darién abriendo los ojos

— Mmm ¿qué hora? — Es mirando el reloj — no puede ser las 10 y los niños — levantándose

Zoe entrando

— ¡Buenos días papá!

— Hermosa ¿y tú hermano? – mirándola

— Está en el jardín con mi abuela Ikuko. — sonriéndole

— Ikuko ¿estás aquí? – extrañado

— Sí, papito

— Mi princesa ve a jugar. — le ordeno

— Ok

Zoe salió de la habitación

Darién besando a Serena en la cara

— Mi amor despierta

— Mmmm ¿qué pasa? mi amor. — jalándolo

Darién sonriendo

— Ya son las 10 de la mañana

— Qué, tan tarde mi amor. — asombrada

— Sí, mi vida

— Déjame bañarme. — levantándose

— Espérame. — pidió

— Vamos

En el jardín

— Espero que Darién y Serena vengan pronto. — comenta ikuko

— Abuela ¿y porque no vino tú esposo? – pregunto su nieto

— Se fue a visitar a su familia. — sonriéndole

— Abuela ¿porque nunca le diste un hermano a mi mamá? – serio

— No se mi lindo, sí me hubiera tenido otra como tú mamá me hubiera matado. — entre risas

— ¿Porque lo dices abuela? – él curioso

— Mi galán cuando Serena era una niña cómo Zoe se la pasaba metiéndose en cada problema que ni te cuento. — suspirando

— En serio abuela. — asombrado

— Sí

— ¿Cuál fue la más fuerte?

— Cuando Serena tenía cómo 8 años venia corriendo, porque había golpeado un niño, el pequeño le quería devolver el golpe pero en eso ella salió a la carretera y le llego un auto

— En serio abuela. — sin poderlo creer

— Sí, solo fue un susto gracias a Dios no paso a mayores. — tranquilidad

— Qué bueno abuela

Zoe corriendo

Ikuko abrazándola

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien abuela. — sonriéndole

Ikuko tocándola

— Pareciera que tuvieras algo de fiebre

— No creo abuela. — sonriendo

— Debe ser, que cómo hay calor. Estás caliente. — sonriéndole

— Sí, debe ser abuela

Serena y Darién sonrientes

— ¿Cómo están? – pregunto ikuko

— Bien suegra

— Qué bueno

— Zoe ponte el traje de baño. — anuncio su madre

— ¿Para qué? – nerviosa

— Vamos a nadar

— No quiero. — gritando

— Anda mi niña, ven yo te visto. — su abuela

Zoe haciendo caras

— No quiero

— Vamos mi linda. — agarrándola de la mano

Ikuko y Zoe se fueron

— Zafiro ¿no te vas a bañar? – serena mirándolo

— No mamá

— Voy a llamar a mi papá. — Darién

En eso suena el celular de Darién

— Bueno. — contestando

— Darién soy yo tú papá. — Endimión serio

— ¿Qué pasa? – preocupado

— Algo terrible. — con dolor

— No me asustes, por favor. — alarmado

— Hijo se fuerte

— ¡Habla papá! – angustiado

— Hijo, tú bisabuela acaba de morir. — Endimión sollozando

Darién asombrado

— ¿Qué? Es una broma verdad

— Lo siento, fue de muerte natural. — aun sin poderlo creer

Darién sentándose

— ¿Pero cómo? — llorando

Serena preocupada

— Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?

— Espérame, por favor papá dime ¿cómo paso?

— No sé, tú abuela se quedo con ella y cuando la fue a despertar ya había fallecido. — tristeza

— Ya voy para la casa. — desesperado

— Ok, hijo. — cortando

Darién llorando

— ¡Por qué!

Serena abrazándolo

— Mi amor ¿qué pasa?

— Serena. — sollozando

— Dime, por favor. — asustada

— Mi abuela Ana se murió. — soltó

Serena mirándolo

— Darién ¡No! Dime que es mentira

— No, se murió hoy. — abrazándola

— Mi amor. — llorando

Ikuko con los niños acercándose

Ikuko mirando como Serena lloraba y Darién

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Mamá, pasó algo horrible. — sin dejar de llorar

— ¿Qué dime? – alarmada

— Zafiro y Zoe su abuela Ana se acaba de ir al cielo. — ella mirándolos

— ¿Cómo? ¡Mi abuela muerta! – zafiro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— Sí, campeón. — padre abrazándolo

— Jajaja es una broma ¿verdad? – mejillas llenas de lágrimas

— No, mi princesa es la verdad. — serena abrazándola

— Lo siento tanto, Darién. — ikuko tristeza

— Serena alista a los niños, que nos vamos para la casa de mi padre. — abatido

— Ven. — Ella mirándolo — vamos niños

Zoe y Zafiro no paraban de llorar, Serena también lloraba pero tenía que ser fuerte y apoyar a Darién en todo

Serena caminando

— Vamos

— Mamá. — Abrazándola — mamá

— ¿Qué pasa mi linda? – mirándola

— Júrame que nunca te vas a morir ¡júramelo!— gritando

— Zoe uno llega un siglo que tiene que morir. — suavidad

Zoe abrazándola

— Mamá, sí te mueres yo me muero contigo

— Mi linda tranquilízate, por favor. — tristeza

Darién llegando

— Serena vámonos

— Sí, vamos

— Sí, quieren yo me quedo con los niños. — ofreció ikuko

— Gracias, Ikuko. Yo me quiero ir con mis hijos. — él

— Ok

Serena y Darién se fueron para la casa de Endimión, en el camino Darién no decía nada estaba muy callado, Serena estaba muy preocupada

Darién entrando a la casa

— Ya llegue

Misaki abrazándolo

— Darién ¡por qué! — llorando

— Mamá. — llorando

— No sé cómo no me di de cuenta. — diana sollozando

— Mamá algún día tenía que pasar. — Endimión

— No puedo asimilar esto. — diana desesperada

Serena abrazando a Endimión

— Lo siento tanto

— Abuela. — zoe abrazando a Diana

— Mi niña. — abuela abrazándola fuerte

— ¿Qué hora la va a velorial? – pregunto Darién

— No sé, hijo Será cuando la den de la morgue. — su padre

— Ok papá

El día paso volando el velorio fue en casa de Endimión, todos sus amigos fueron para apoyarlos en ese momento tan duro que estabas pasando.

Habían pasado 2 días de la muerte de Ana

Darién cargando a Zoe

— Serena vamos para la casa

— Sí, vamos. — Mirando a Zafiro que se había quedado dormido — creo que me toca llevármelo, yo

— Ok, mi amor

Darién y Serena se fueron para su casa a descansar un poco

En casa Kou Aino

— Mina no estés haciendo fuerzo por tú estado. — miyuki regañándola

— Lo sé, mamá es que cómo yaten se llevo Azumi para la casa de su madre. — explicándole

— Cuando vas a pedirle el divorcio a yaten. — cruzando los brazos

— Pues no sé mamá, lo que me pesa es que este nuevo bebé no va a nacer con su papá a su lado. — ella con tristeza

— Mina. — mirándola

— Ya lo decidí mamá voy a buscar a mi hija. — mina seria

— Espera un poco. — pidió su madre

En casa Kou

Yaten hijo ¿estás seguro que el bebé que está esperando Mina es tuyo? – le pregunto misa

— Claro que sí, mamá. — serio

— No estoy segura que sea tuyo hijo

Azumi molesta

— Cómo puedes decir eso abuela

Misa gritándola

— No opines niña, cállate

— No me grites abuela. — azumi seria

Misa pegándole en la boca

— Respétame niña

— Papá, mira me pego. — llorando

— Muy bueno por contestona. — yaten le grito

— Te odio. — golpeándolo

— Basta, no me levantes la mano. — molesto

En eso suena el timbre

Misa abriendo la puerta

— Mina

— Vengo por Azumi. — tranquilidad

Azumi llorando

— Mamá sácame de aquí

— ¿Qué pasa? — preocupada

— Mi abuela me pego y mi papá me grito. — azumi abrazándola

Mina molesta

— ¿QUÉ?

— Es que. — misa sin saber que decir

— Mina es que. — yaten asustado

— Dime, cuéntame hija

— Abuela dice que mi hermanit no es hijo de mi papá. — rebelo

— ¿¡Qué!? – Gritando – cómo se atreve a dudar de esa manera por Dios – perpleja

— Mira Mina tú y mi hijo tienen tiempo separados en verdad no creo que ese bebé sea de él.— misa seria

— Sí será. — Mirando a yaten — este bebé no es tuyo e igual Azumi oíste bien, poco hombre, desgraciado — gritándole

Mina agarro a Azumi y se fue con su hija para su casa

En casa de Chiba Tsukino

Serena entrando a la habitación

— Ya acosté a los niños

— Qué bueno, mi amor. — triste

— Darién ¿cómo te sientes? – acercándose a él

— Mal mi amor estoy muy triste, mi abuela fue la que me crio prácticamente y mi abuela Diana. — abatido

— Mi amor, te entiendo cuando mi abuelos murieron yo solo tenía 11 años sabes cómo me sentí yo, cuando mi mamá me dijo que habían muerto en un accidente me sentí muy mal, sola cómo si me hubieran abandonado. — con dolor

— ¿Porque te sentías así?

Serena saliéndose unas lágrimas

— Pues es que mi mamá prácticamente no me crio solo mis abuelos maternos ya que nunca conocí a los padres de Kenji

— ¿Y porque? – curioso

— Ellos decían que yo no era hija de Kenji. — amargura

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, mi amor cuando tenía casi 6 años lo escuche que lo decía mi mamá a mi abuela. — tristeza

— Qué mal, mi amor. — abrazándola

— Sí, que se puede hacer, mi amor además cuando mi tía Setsuna me estaba cuidando con Sammy era algo extraño, siempre porque mi tía me dejaba hacer todo lo que yo quería.— leve sonrisa

— ¿Eso no era bueno para ti?

— No, Darién mis abuelos me enseñaron lo bueno y lo malo, mi abuela decía cuando estás con un chico que sea que le tengas mucha confianza y que sientas amor. — sonriendo

— A esa edad te decía esas cosas. — perplejo

— Sí, mi abuela me decía que cuando 2 personas se amaban tenían bebés y yo decía que nunca me iba a enamorar porque no quería bebés. — sonriendo

— ¿Qué edad tenias?

— Tenía cómo 9 años

— Wow desde chiquita pensabas así. — perplejo

— Ahora vez a quien salió Zoe

— A ti. — sonriendo

— Mi amor yo sé que es doloroso, solo recuerda lo mejores momentos que tuviste con tu bisabuela. — suavidad

— Eso hare mi amor

— Descansa, mientras yo voy hacer unas cosas. — mirándolo

— ¿Qué cosas mi amor? – curioso

— Es que tengo una sesión de fotos. — informa

— No sabía

— Sí, es dentro de 2 días y Miyuki quiere que salga más o menos tú sabes. — un poco sonrojada

Darién molesto

— Desnuda

— Claro que no, mi amor más o menos seria. — riéndose

— Ahhhh… ya me habías asustado

— Primero muerta, antes de posar desnuda. — seria

— Qué conste, mi amor. — besándola

En casa Kou Aino

Mina abrazando a Azumi

— Mi princesa te juro que nunca más, misa te pone una mano encima

— No sé cómo, mi abuela me pudo pegar. — llorando

— Mi linda

— Mamá cuando nazca mi hermanit mi papá no l a conocer.— pregunto curiosa

— No sé mi linda, eso depende cómo se comporte tú padre. — seriedad

— Vamos a dormir, mami. — bostezando

— Ok, vamos

Los días pasaron ya se estaba acercando el cumpleaños de Azumi, Mina hablo fuertemente con yaten pero las cosas estabas más o menos entre ellos, Darién estaba recuperando su humor de nuevo las clases de nado estuvieron un poco atropelladas por el susto de Zoe, al final aprendió a nadar en fin solo han pasado 3 meses

Serena levantándose

— No, puede ser me siento más mal. — mirando a los lados

— Buenos días, mi amor. — Darién sonriéndole

— Será malos días

— ¿Y eso?

— Me siento muy mal creo que me quiere dar una gripa. — tosiendo

— Mi amor. — Mirándola — ojala que no sea eso

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que quería llevarte a Italia con los niños. — le comento

— No creo, mi amor este malestar me está matando. — adolorida

— No digas eso. — preocupándose

— Es la verdad, creo que es mejor que vayas tú con los niños. Voy a hablar con Mina para que me venga a ayudar. — ella

— No mi amor, mejor me quedo contigo

— Ok. — tosiendo de nuevo

— Voy a llamar a un doctor para que te examine. — saliendo de la habitación

— Ok. — susurro

Mina entrando

— Hola

— Hola Mina. — sonriendo, su amiga se la pasaba más en su casa que en la de ella

— ¿Qué tienes amiga? – preocupándose

— Creo que gripe

— Qué horror ni me mires plis. Sabes con mi embarazo no quiero que Miranda se le pegue algo. — mina sonriendo

— Mmm es niña. — voz débil

— Sí, tengo 5 meses. — alegre

— ¿Y qué has hecho con Misa? – bostezando

— Con esa maldita vieja. — furiosa

— Yo se que lo es la madre de esposo de amiga

— Ex, falta poco para el divorcio. — alegre

— Todo salió mal entre ustedes. — serena asombrada

— Sí, que se puede hacer Serena. Mis padres andan que me dé una oportunidad con Gonzalo. — le confiesa

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loca? ese es un viejo para ti amiga. — ella alarmada

— No sé la verdad, el me ama y quiere a Azumi y Miranda. — mirándola

— Mina, solo piénsalo. — pidió

— Solo quiero darle una oportunidad y ya

— Mina, solo piénsalo plis

— Ok, ok

Zafiro y Zoe entrando

— Mamá

— ¿Qué pasa? – mirándolos

— Mami mi papi me dijo que te sentías mal. — zafiro acercándose a ella

— Sí, tú papi va a llamar al médico para que me venga a ver. — suavidad

— Mami te vas a poner bien. — pregunto zoe preocupada

— Claro que sí

— Ok

— Mami, quiero ir a casa de mis abuelos. — zafiro mirándolo

— Ok, dile a tú papá que te lleve. — mirándolo

— Gracias mami. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Adiós

Darién entrando

— Serena es mejor llevarte para un hospital

— Ok, lleva a Zafiro a casa de Endimión. — pidió

— Ok mi amor, vamos campeón

— Sí, vamos. — emocionado

— Papi me puedes llevar para la casa de mi abuela Ikuko. — zoe sonriéndole

— Ok, vamos antes que me arrepienta. — alegre

— Yes yes yes. — gritando

— Está emocionada. — comenta mina

— Sí. — serena sonriendo

— Mamá ¿puedo ir con Zoe para la casa de Ikuko? – pregunto azumi

— Sí, claro

— Vámonos. — Darién

Zoe, Zafiro y Azumi

— ¡Sí!

Darién y los niños se fueron

Mina acostándose a lado de Serena

— Serena me pesa la barriga

Serena mirándola

— Y lo que falta amiga

— Solo 4 meses

— ¿Y cómo esta Azumi con la idea de ser hermana mayor?

— Anda feliz con decirte, que me cuida más que a nadie en este mundo amiga

— Parece que Azumi, no le van a dar esos celos. — ella sonriendo

— Ojala que no

— A mí me hubiera gustado tener un bebé horita, no puedo

— Sí, amiga que mal, por mi me hubiera quedado con Azumi pero Dios sabe porque Miranda de los ángeles viene a este mundo. — sonriendo

— Sabes sí, hubiera tenido otra una niña la hubiera puesto Selene. — sonriendo

— ¡Está lindo! – mina sonriendo

Hola Chicas, aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Les doy la Bienvenida A:

Naiara moon

yesqui2000

familiachibatsukino

Usako-Chiba-T

serenakou1180

princessqueen

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba


	3. Chapter 3

— Sí, cómo tenia a Zafiro me gusto más Zoe. — serena sonriendo

— Sí, Zoe es un nombre muy lindo amiga. — mina sonriéndole

— Sí, sabes que Darién me dijo hace 2 años atrás que cuando estábamos ya sabes el me dijo que le hubiera gustado tener 4 hijos conmigo, sí solo se dieron 2 por algo era. — sonriendo

— Cochina, la verdad yaten nunca pensó en eso pero él quería que Azumi fuera un niño ya sabes cómo Darién tenía un hijo, pero ahora va a ser padre de 2 niñas. — seria

— Todavía los veo a ustedes y no puedo creer que ya no estén juntos. — un poco triste

— Así es la vida, que se puede hacer ya yaten no quiere nada conmigo y yo menos con el. — cruzando los brazos

— Es algo triste Mina

— Lo sé amiga

En el auto de Darién

— Papá cuando me dejes en casa de mi abuela dile que me deje hasta mañana. — pidió zoe

— No seas pasada y sí va a salir con Artemis ¿tú llamaste a tú abuela verdad? – Darién serio

— No. — sonriendo

— ¿Qué? Estás loquita y sí tú abuela no está. — serio

— Nos llevas para la casa de mi abuelo Endimión y listo. — ella sonriéndole

— Igualita a su madre. — susurro

— ¿Qué dijiste papi que no te escuche? – seria

— Nada, mi amor

— Qué conste. — cruzando los brazos

— Papá rápido plis. — pidió zafiro

— Ya voy

Darién llego a la casa de Ikuko

— Ikuko. — gritando

Ikuko abriendo la puerta

— Hola mis amores. — Dándole un beso a los niños — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Las niñas quieren estar aquí. — su yerno

— Claro que sí, vengan además así las llevo para marcdonal y luego para galería, muchos lugares más. — ikuko sonriendo

Zoe y Azumi

— ¡Sí!

Zafiro mirando a Darién

— Papá

— Quédate hijo con tú hermana

— Sí. — emocionado

— Ikuko me los cuidas. — pidió

— Tranquilo yerno

Darién dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Adiós

— Adiós. — ikuko sonriendo

Darién se fue para su casa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena levantándose de la cama

— Creo que mejor me doy una ducha

— Serena, estás como sudada. — mirándola

— Yo sé Mina, ando medio mareada. — le confeso

— Siéntate por favor

Serena sentándose

— Creo que cada día me siento más cansada

— Viste las fotos. — le pregunto

— No he tenido tiempo. — le confeso

— Saliste hermosa

— ¿En serio?

— Sí

— Sabes estoy pensando en retirarme del mundo del modelaje. — le comenta

— ¿Por qué?

— Solo estoy pensando, Mina. — notando lo alarmada que estaba su amiga

— Ojala que no

Darién entrando

— ¿Mi amor estás lista?

— No, ando que no aguanto el cuerpo mi amor. — le confeso

— Vamos ¿quieres ir Mina? – el mirándola

— Sí vamos mi amor, sí pesco a un doctor. — mina ilusionada

— Mina ¿estás casada? – Darién seria

— Casi divorciada

— Todavía no puedo creer que tú y yaten, no estén juntos. — suavidad

— Sí, lo sé mi amor. Tranquilo que pronto voy a conseguir a un hombre que me quiera a mí y a mis hijas. — mina sonriéndole

— Mina te deseo lo mejor. — sinceridad

— Darién, ayúdame a vestirme. — pidió su esposa

— Ok, mi amor. — él

— Los espero a fuera. — mina mirándolos

— Ok. — ella

Mientras Darién ayudaba a Serena a vestirse, Mina se fue para la nevera a ver que podía comer

Mina agarrando helado

— Mmm que delicia ¡me encanta el helado! — Tocándose el vientre — espero que te guste el sabor fresa mirandita

En la habitación de Serena

Darién ayudándole a ponerse la camisa

— Mi amor me preocupas, tiene la cara muy pálida

— Me siento mal, mi amor. — le confeso

— ¿Quieres que te cargue? – mirándola

— Sí, mi amor te lo agradecería. — sonriéndole

— Ok, mi amor

Darién termino de vestirla para luego llevarla al hospital

Darién bajando las escaleras con Serena en sus brazos

— Mina vámonos

Mina con el helado en la mano

— Espérame un poco

— Ladrona, me estás robando mi helado. — Darién indignado y divertido

Mina tapándose

— Darién

Darién riéndose

— Sí, eres bobita

— Vámonos. — mina

— Vámonos

Darién y Serena se fueron para el hospital

Darién entrando con Serena

— Un doctor

— Sí, pase. — él médico

— Gracias. — Darién entrando

— Buenas noches. — doctor mirándola

— Buenas noches. — ella

— ¿Dígame qué tiene la paciente? – le pregunto

— Mucho malestar

— Señora puede ser que usted tenga un resfriado pero también está dando el dengue. — le informa

— ¿Qué eso? – extrañada

— El dengue se debe cuando un sancudo le pica en cualquier parte del cuerpo y produce vomito, fiebre, dolor en los huesos y quita las ganas de comer. — serio

Serena asombrada

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, señora le vamos a sacar la sangre para ver cómo están su plaquetas y ver sí tiene la enfermedad. — seriedad

— Ok

— Primera vez, que escucho algo así. — serena

— Yo también. — su esposo

— Se ven cada cosa. — mirándolo

— Sí

A Serena le sacaron la sangre y fueron a llevar la muestra pasaron 2 horas para decirle sí o no tenia dengue

Serena desesperada

— Qué ¡vengan!

— Sí, que vengan. — mina

— Esperen chicas. — Darién mirándolas

El médico llegando

— Dígame ¿tengo dengue o no? – serena mirándolo

— No, para nada solo es una simple gripe le voy a poner medicamentos. — le comento

— ¡Qué! Bueno. — sonriendo

—Tome. — entregándole la receta

— Gracias. — ella

— De nada

Darién, Serena y Mina se fueron a buscar a los niños a casa de Ikuko

— Solo tengo que descansar. — anuncio serena

— Sí, mi amor

— Vamos para la casa de Ikuko y luego Darién me dejas en mi casa. — mina

— Ok

En casa de Ikuko

— ¿Le gusto el paseo? – pregunto ikuko sonriendo

Zoe, Zafiro y Azumi

— ¡Sí! Abuela

— Qué bueno mis amores, es hora de comer sus hamburguesas y luego darle sus helados. — sonriéndoles

— Están muy felices los niños. — Artemis sonriendo

— Sí

En el Auto de Darién

— Llama a mi mamá. — serena

— Ok, creo que Ikuko iba a llevar a los chicos por todas partes. — le informa su esposo

— Mmm me imagino que los llevo al parque, luego a comer hamburguesa, luego helados. — serena, conocía muy bien a su madre

— Pues sí, vamos a dar una vuelta, más o menos calculando que Ikuko llegue con los niños. — aconsejo

— Ok

— Vamos a comer algo. — mina sonriendo

— Sí, vamos para un restaurante. — su esposa

— Sí, vamos. — él

Darién, Serena y Mina fueron a comer, mientras Ikuko ya había llegado a su casa

— ¿Están llenos? – abuela mirándolos

Los niños

— ¡Sí!

— Qué bueno. — sonriéndole

— Abuela puedo ir al baño. — pregunto zafiro

— Ve mi amor. — ella

— Abuela, ¿tú me quieres? – zoe mirándola con tristeza

— Sí, mi amor yo te amo. — ikuko sonriéndole

— Hace días vi una muñeca de trapo hermosa ¿y? – sonriéndole

— ¿La quieres?

— Sí, abuela

— ¿En donde la viste? – le pregunto

— Lo vi en el centro. — alegre

— Mañana te lo compro hermosa ¿y quieres una Azumi? – mirándola

— Púes

— Dime Azumi no seas penosa. — sonriéndole

— Sí

— Ok, para mañana se los doy

Zoe abrazándola

— Gracias abuela

Azumi dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Gracias, Ikuko

— Ikuko no abuela. — alegre

— Abuela. — azumi sonriendo

— Mucho mejor. — alegre

En el auto de Darién

— Por fin llegamos. — anuncio Darién

— Ya va, esperen creo que me voy a caer. — mina un poco mareada

Darién agarrándola del brazo

— ¿Estás bien?

— Creo que sí, ando medio mal por el embarazo

— Es normal

— Vamos. — serena

Darién ayudando a caminar a Mina

— Sí, vamos

Serena tocando el timbre

— ¡Mamá ábrame!

— Llego Serena. — ikuko sonriendo

— Mamá ábrame. — gritando

Ikuko abriendo la puerta

— Pasa mi hija, linda

— Gracias mamá

— Qué bueno verlos aquí. — sonriéndoles

Serena dándole un abrazo a Ikuko

— Te extrañe mamá

— Yo también

— Hola Ikuko. — mina sonriéndole

— Querida ¿cómo te sientes? – mirándola

— Más o menos

— Lo síntomas del embarazo. — suspirando

— Sí

— ¿Y yaten cómo está? – le pregunto

— Ikuko, no me pongas de mal humor. — mina seria

— Todavía no han regresado. — ikuko perpleja

— No y nunca vamos a regresar. — molesta

— Mamá. — azumi triste

— Cariño ¿cómo te portaste con Ikuko? – sonriéndole

— Bien mami

— Qué bueno hermosa

— Zafiro y Zoe vámonos. — Darién mirándolos

— Sí, vamos. — su hija

— Los espero prontito. — ikuko sonriendo

Los niños

— Sí, abuela

Darién llevo a Mina para la casa de Miyuki, luego se fue para su casa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Me quiero acostar. — serena caminando hacia las escaleras

— Vamos, mi amor. — su esposo

— Yo también. — zoe bostezando

¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? – zafiro mirando a Serena

— Claro, mi amor. — sonriendo su madre

— Yo también. — zoe haciendo puchero

— Vamos a dormir. — serena sonriendo

Todos

— Sí, vamos

Serena ayudo a Zoe a ponerse la piyama, mientras Darién ayudaba a Zafiro

— Papi ¿cuando tú conociste a mi mamá? – zafiro curioso

— ¿Y esa pregunta? – el mirándolo

— Curiosidad

— Hace casi 11 años hijo

— Tanto. — asombrado

— Sí, campeón. — sonriendo

— ¿Por qué tú y mi mamá cumplen los mismos años de casados cuando es mi cumpleaños? – mirándolo

Darién nervioso

— ¡Esteeeeee!, Bueno vamos a dormir

— Papá. — cruzando los brazos

Serena entrando con Zoe

— Vamos a dormir. — serena bostezando

— Sí, vamos. — su esposo

— Papi cárgame. — zoe levantando los brazos

— Claro. — cargándola

— Mami, vamos yo te ayudo. — se ofreció su hijo

— Vamos mi caballero. — sonriéndole

— Sí, vamos

Serena, Zafiro fueron para la habitación

Darién dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Sabes eres mi bebita consentida

Zoe dándole besos en los cachetes

— Te amo. — aferrándose en cuello

— Yo también, muñequita linda

En la habitación de Serena

— Mami ¿cómo conociste a mi papá? – pregunto zafiro

— Fue cuando yo tenía como unos 17 años, nos conocimos en un antro luego me invito a bailar y así poco a poco nos hicimos novios. — sonriéndole

— ¿Cuánto tiempo mamá?

Serena nerviosa

— Esteeee es hora de dormir

— Mamá ¿tú y mi papá se ponen nerviosos cuando les pregunto? – zafiro serio

— Todavía estás muy pequeño, para saber sientas cosas, así que duermes. — seriedad

— Ok mamá

Darién entrando con Zoe

— Mamá cuéntanos un cuento. — pidió zoe

— El viaje de Roberta. — ella sonriéndoles

Zafiro y Zoe

— Sí, mami

— Las vacaciones de Roberta

Roberta está de vacaciones, en casa del abuelo Alfredo y la abuela mafalda

Roberta se fastidia. Hace demasiado calor para jugar y no conoce a nadie.

Desde la ventana mira el mar. ¡Como le gustaría ir!

Pero los abuelos duermen su sienta y le han prohibido salir sola.

—Que importa, me voy igual— piensa— estoy muy fastidiada

Toma una botella de agua mineral para la sed.

Hace mucho calor y hay que cuidarse del sol que me quema afuera.

La gran aventura comienza

Serena camina, camina y camina…. Está cansada y ya no puede más

—Vamos, Roberta –se dice— una calle mas, y el mar pero de golpe….

¡Aaaah, un monstruo horrible!

¡Es grorex!

Roberta huye a toda velocidad.

—¡Uf, que alivio! ¡Grorxer desapareció!

Roberta bebe un poco de agua de su agüita para reponerse del susto

Y ¡Upa!, una zambullida

—¡Que sabroso! ¡Qué fresco!

Luego, se recuesta en la sombra para dormir su sienta.

_ ¡Uyuyuy! Ahí viene Grorex. Mejor será que no me vea y ¡zaz!, Roberta se acurruca en el fondo de la tubería

Grorex, mientras tanto, se instalaba con toda tranquilidad

Devora su merienda: croquetas al ajo y una gran salchicha con mucha mostaza ¡se lo trago todo!

Y antes de haber digerido ¡plum!, se lanza al agua

Roberta, escondida en su tubería, lo mitaba nadar cuando de repente…..

Grorex desaparece….

Sin pensarlo, roberta se lanza valiente al auxilio de grorex

— ¡pesa más que un saco de papas! – piensa Roberta— y todavía falta para llegar arriba.

— Me salvaste la vida—dice grorex casi sin aliento—. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Así comenzó una gran amistad

Fin

Zoe y Zafiro se quedaron dormidos

— Por fin mi amor ¿lo llevamos para sus habitaciones? – Darién mirándola

— No, déjalos aquí

— Ok. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Te amo

— Yo también, te amo mi amor

Darién durmió abrazando a Zoe, mientras Serena abrazaba a Zafiro, la noche se hizo rápido

Habían amanecido

Serena despertando

— ¿Qué hora es? — Mirando el reloj — Darién mi amor despierta

Darién moviéndose

— Déjame dormir

— Mi amor, son las 9

— ¿Qué? — Levantándose rápido de cama, moviendo a Zoe — levántate hermosa

— 5 minutos más. — pidió su hija

Darién cargándola

— Ven preciosa vamos a la escuela

— No. — gritando

Zafiro abriendo los ojos

— Dejen dormir

— Zafiro, mi amor ya son las 9. — suavidad su madre

— Mamá el colegio. — levitándose

— ¿Qué materia ven hoy? – pregunto su padre

— Yo ingles y física. — su hijo

— Yo bale

— Sí, hoy es lunes entran a las 11 hasta las 2. — su madre

— Yo sí, mamá. — su hijo

— Yo entro a las 10:30am. — su hija

— Bueno a la escuela. — ordeno su madre

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

familiachibatsukino

yesqui2000

princessqueen

serenakou1180

Usako-Chiba-T

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Guest

christydechiba


	4. Chapter 4

— Me voy a bañar. — anuncio zafiro

— Papi, bájame. Me voy a bañar en mi baño. — ella mirándolo

Darién bajándola

— Mientras yo me baño

— Yo voy contigo. — su esposa levantándose

— ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

— Mejor, mi amor

— Vamos a bañarnos

— Vamos, mi amor. — sonriéndole

En casa Kou Aino

— Apúrate Azumi. — llamo su madre

En eso suena el timbre

Mina abriendo

— ¿Usted?

— Sí, yo Misa. — apenada

Mina seria

— ¿Qué quiere?

— Mina vine a pedirte disculpa, cómo trate a Azumi hace meses. — avergonzada

— Señora, eso ya paso, no se preocupe Azumi está un poco dolida, eso lo saco a su familia cómo puede ver. Ella solo quiere ver a yaten. — rudeza

— Me imagino, también quiero estar pendiente de ti. — mirándola

Mina extrañada

— De mí

— Yo se que la bebé que esperas es de yaten y quiero estar con mis nietas. — sinceridad

— Señora, que bueno que piense así. Sus nietas no van a tener una familia normal. — seria

— Lo sé, intenta conquistar a yaten. — le propuso

— Lo siento Misa, yaten no cambia. — molesta

— Lo sé, ahora está con una chica.

— Me alegro.

— Mina, por favor regresa con yaten. — pidió

— Lo siento, pero no. — firmeza

— Es tú última palabra

— Sí

Azumi llegando

— Linda, saluda a tú abuela. — su madre mirándola

— Bendición abuela. — seriedad

— Dios te bendiga, mi niña hermosa. — sonriéndole

— Mamá. Ya estoy lista.

— Ok, vamos tomas tus cosas. — ella mirando a Misa – sí, quiere la llevo para su casa

— Ok, gracias

— De nada

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Chicos, está listo el desayuno. — serena gritando

— Ok, vamos. — Darién mirando a sus hijos

Zoe peinándose el cabello

— Tengo un hambre

— Zoe que te he dicho en la mesa nada de peinarse, para eso está su habitación deja el cepillo por allí. — su madre seria

— Está bien, mamá

— Mami ¿Quién va a llevar a Zoe para la escuela? – pregunto zafiro

Serena mirando a Darién

— No sé

— Ok, me la llevo. Yo, comes rápido Zoe. — él

En eso suena el teléfono de Serena

Serena agarrándolo

— Bueno

— ¡Serena!

— Hola ¿cómo estás luna?

— Bien prima, solo quería llamarte para decirte que ya estamos en Japón. — sonriéndole

— En serio que bueno así conozco a mi nuevo sobrino. — alegre

— Sí, está hermoso solo tiene 1 mes de nacido. — orgullosa

— Sí, algo me dijo Sammy ¿y cómo está mi niña hermosa? – pregunto serena

— Amy es un ángel, esa niña no me arrepiento de cuidarla. — Sinceridad — Sammy está muy feliz con ella, a pesar que extraña a su mamá, de resto es un amor

— Me imagino, espero verlos pronto. — le confeso

— Creo que, vamos hoy en la tarde

— Ok, aquí te esperamos

— Ok

Luna corto

— Viene Luna para la casa con los niños. — anuncio serena

— ¡No! – zafiro molesto

— Basta Zafiro. — su madre

— No me explico, porque a Zafiro le cae mal Amy. — zoe llegando

— Lo mismo pregunto yo. — su madre mirándolo

— Son cosas mías. — serio

— Vámonos Zoe. — Darién mirándola

— Ya va, mami péiname

— Ok, pásame el cepillo. — pidió

Zoe lo fue a buscar

— Toma mami

— Gracias

Serena le hizo una cola ya que ella tenía el cabello por debajo de su tracero

— Zoe hoy te voy a llevar para el salón, para que te corten el cabello. — su padre

— No, papi me gusta el cabello largo. — sonriendo

— Sí mi amor, se ve muy linda. — su esposa

— Déjame pensar un poco, tener el cabello tan largo da dolor de la cabeza. — seriedad

— Lo sé, mientras no le duele déjaselo así. — su mujer

— Está bien

— Gracias papi. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Vámonos muñeca

— Sí, papi

Darién y Zoe se fueron

Serena mirando a Zafiro

— Anda termina de comer para llevarte al colegio

— Sí, mamá

Diez minutos después

En eso suena el celular de Serena

— Bueno

— Mi amor, no hay clases parece que se murió un maestro me voy a llevar a Zoe para la empresa. — le informo

— Ok mi amor, gracias por avisar

— De nada, mi amor. Te amo

— Yo también, te amo

— Adiós

— Adiós

Serena corto

— Zafiro no hay clase así, que has lo que quieras menos estar jugando patineta

— Ok, mamá. — feliz

Zafiro se fue a jugar video juegos, mientras Serena estaba haciendo algunos dulces para sus visitas

En eso suena el timbre

Serena saliendo de la cocina

— ¿Quién será? — Abriendo la puerta – hola — sonriendo

— Hola ¿cómo estás? Serena. — kenji sonriéndole

— Bien ¿y tú?

— Bien solo vine de pasadita, me imagino que los niños están en el colegio. — mirándola

— No Zafiro está en su habitación jugando video juegos. — sonriéndole

— Puedo ir

— Claro pasa

Kenji fue para la habitación de Zafiro

— ¡Zafiro!

— Abuelo. — Abrazándolo — ¿cómo estás?

— Bien campeón ¿qué me cuentas Zafiro? – alegre

— Hoy no tuve clases, parece que se murió alguien. No sé abuelito

— Mmm que mal hijo ¿y Zoe?

— Zoe está con mi papá

— La quería ver. — sinceridad

— ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar aquí? – curioso

— Creo que en 2 semanas

— Qué bien, abuelito

— Sí, así jugamos. — sonriéndole

— Sí. — emocionado

En la empresa

— Papá, puedo ir para la oficina de mi abuelo. — mirándolo

— Anda, ve mi linda

— Ok. — Ella se bajo del escritorio de Darién y se fue para la oficina de Endimión en eso venia una secretaria — hola samanta

— Mi niña ¿cómo estás? — Dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Muy bien, san aquí vine a ver que hace mi abuelito. — alegre

— Anda, creo que esta solito

— Gracias san

— De nada

Zoe abrió la puerta y estaba Endimión mirando unos papeles, corriendo

— Abuelito

— Mi niña hermosa. — agarrándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Bien abuelito. — Mirando los papeles desordenados — eres más desordenado que yo

Endimión apenado

— Lo que pasa princesa, es que mi nueva secretaria no ha llegado

— ¿Y mercedes?

— Ya se jubilo

— Ok, abuelito yo seré tú nueva secretaria, mientras llega la otra. — risueña

— Ok. — sonriendo

— Lo 1 que hare es acomodar los papeles. — mirándolo

— Ok. Mientras yo voy a buscar un poco de café. — levantándose

— Ok abuelito

Mientras Endimión salió, Zoe acomodo los papales en orden, sacudió el polvo ya que algunas veces lo hacía mercedes. Endimión era muy estricto en eso

En los pasillo

Endimión caminaba distraído y choco con alguien

— Disculpa

— Discúlpeme a mi ¿estoy buscando la oficina del señor Endimión? – mirándolo

— Hola mucho gusto, Endimión Chiba. — alegre

— Señor Chiba yo soy Katherine Yum

— Vamos para mi oficina

Cuando Endimión entro se sorprendió la oficina está en orden limpia y muy linda

Endimión sorprendido

— ¿Qué paso? — Mirando a todos lados

— Abuelo, te gusto solo hice ciertas cositas. — zoe orgullosa

— Eres una maravilla, en orden. — impresionado

— Algo

Darién y sin querer choca con Katherine, Katherine le cae en sus brazos

Darién mirándola

— Mil disculpas

Katherine comiéndoselo con la mirada

— No sé, preocupe

Zoe celosa

— Papá. — gritando

— Mi preciosa ¿cómo estás? – sonriéndole

— Bien, papi. Mira cómo le deje la oficina a mi abuelito. — sonriéndole

— La dejaste hermosa, mi princesa. — orgulloso

— Disculpen, señor dígame ¿me va a ser la prueba o no? – Katherine mirándolos

— Claro pasa. — Endimión

— Yo la quiero entrevistar. — zoe mirándolos

Endimión y Darién se echaron a reír

Zoe molesta

— ¡De que se ríen!

— Está bien. Yo aquí estaré. — su abuelo

— Lo quiero ver. — su padre

— Ok

— Dame tú currículo. — niña mirándola

— Toma. — entregándoselo

— Ok, te voy hacer unas preguntas. — seriedad

— Ok

— ¿Cuántos años tienes de experiencia laboral?

— Solo 6 años

— Ok, ¿Cuál empresa estuviste? – curiosa

— En la empresa Yoon Quin

Darién hablándole al oído a Endimión

— Hasta que no, sabe cuál es esa empresa

— No sé, hijo

— Sí, no me equivoco esa queda más allá de Kioto ¿o no? – seriedad

— Correcto

Darién asombrado

— Cómo sabe

Endimión atónito

— No sé

— Me entere que la empresa la tuvieron que cerrar, porque hubo un robo interno y que nunca se consiguió al culpable. — arqueando una ceja

— Sí, es verdad

Endimión con los ojos abierto

— Es algo sorprendente

— Disculpa, eres solo una niña ¿qué edad tienes? – perpleja

— Solo 6 años. — orgullosa

— ¿Qué? 6

— Aquí dice que tuviste en las mejores universidades, que son las más prestigiadas. — leyendo la información

— Sí

— Lo que veo eres muy eficiente, sí estás acta para ser la nueva secretaria de mi abuelo, te voy a decir los beneficios de trabajar en la empresa Chiba 1 te van a dar un tique que tiene 200

2 tiene seguro médico para ti o 2 familiares más

3 el horario es de 8 hasta 6 de la tarde

4 tú turno es de 12 hasta 2 dándole oportunidad sí deseas descansar en tú casa

5 se trabaja de lunes a viernes, sí hay reuniones que son exigente te tienes que quedar hasta las 8 máximo, sí se pasa de hora te tiene que pagar horas extras ¿Te conviene o no el trabajo? – cruzando los brazos

— Claro acepto. — sonriéndole

— Ok ¿puedes comenzar mañana?

— Claro mañana, a 1 hora estaré aquí. — emocionada

— Ok, ahora vamos a buscar el contrato. — levantándose

— Ok

— Zoe déjame buscarlo yo. — su abuelo orgulloso

— Ok abuelito

— Señor. — Acercándose a Darién — ¿ella es su hija?

Darién orgulloso

— Sí

— Qué niña. Sabe demasiadas cosas. — sonriendo

— Sí, yo no sabía. Qué es tan inteligente. — aun sorprendido

— Parece que su esposa, está haciendo un excelente trabajo

— Sí, mi esposa es maravillosa

— Papi, abuelo buscar las cosas vamos a comer algo. — mirándolo

— Tienes hambre Zoe. — le pregunto

— Sí, papito

— Vamos princesa. — cargándola

Darién y Zoe se fueron para una cafetería a comer donas

— Señorita Katherine, aquí tiene los papeles. — Endimión

— Ok, señor

Katherine firmo luego se fue para su casa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Kenji ¿quieres comer algo? – le pregunto su hija

— Sí, hija

Serena poniéndole la comida en la mesa

— Toma

— Gracias hija

— De nada

— Abuelo, cuando termines de comer jugamos. — zafiro llegando

— Ok

— Zafiro ¿quieres comer helado o pastel? – le pregunto su madre

— Pastel

— Ok horita te lo traigo

En la empresa Chiba

En la cafetería

— Papi

Darién comiendo dona

— ¿Qué pasa princesita?

— Es que quiero ir, para la casa. — haciendo puchero

— No quieres pasar el día con papito. — mirándola tristeza

— Sí, es que a esta hora me como el helado o el pastel. — le informa

— Déjame pedir ¿pero qué quieres helado o pastel? – mirándola

— Pastel

— Ok, señor tráigame un pastel de fresa con chocolate

— Ok

— Contenta mi princesita. — alegre

— Sí, papi. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Come tranquila, para luego irnos para la empresa

— Ok papi

En casa Kou

— Gracias Mina. — misa agradecida

— De nada, Azumi es hora de ir un rato para la casa de tía Serena. — informándole

— Sí, vamos. — emocionada

— Por favor, Mina piénsalo

— Misa. No hay nada que pensar. — seriedad

Yaten llego con una mujer

— Mina. — el perplejo

— Hola, Azumi saluda a tú papá. — mirándola

— Hola papi. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Hola, mi amor ella es Nana, mi novia. — su padre

— Tú novia. Qué fea es papá. — azumi celosa

— Azumi ¿qué te pasa? – su padre alzando la voz

Mina alzando la voz

— Un momento a Azumi no le grites en 1, sí ella dice que es fea, es porque es verdad, así que deja de gritarle a mi hija – furiosa

— Óyeme ¿qué te pasa? Estúpida. — nana seria

— Estúpida, eres tú golfa. Vámonos mi amor. — mirando a su hija

— Te cuidas Mina. — misa riéndose

— Ok, adiós

— Adiós abuela. — azumi sonriendo

— Adiós

— Súbete en el auto Azumi. — pidió su madre

— Sí, mami

Mina subiéndose

— Estúpida esa

— Qué tipa, más fea mami. — celosa

— Fea es horrible, parece una jirafa. — riéndose, es más alta que su ex esposo

— Sí, jajajajajaja

— Mi linda ¿quieres comer helado?

— Sí, mami

— Vamos

— Vamos. — emocionada

— Ok

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Es hora de irme a la agencia. — serena

— Mami me vas a llevar. — zafiro mirándola

— Claro, vamos

— Ok, mami

Serena y Zafiro se fueron para la agencia

Serena entrando

— Hola chicas

Todas

— Hola

— ¿Cómo están? – sonriendo

Todas

— Bien

— Serena ¿no vine Zoe? – Natacha

— No, pero traje a Zafiro

— Chicas Serena trajo a Zafiro. — grito

Todas

— Qué bueno

— Sabes, ayer fui a visitar a mis sobrinos. — feliz

— ¿Cómo están? Nataly y Diamante. — sonriendo

— Están hermosos, me dicen cada rato que adoran a sus papás. — alegre

— Qué bueno, Esmeralda y Diamante están haciendo un gran trabajo

— Sí. Han pasado 5 años

— Sí, mucho tiempo

— Sí. — feliz por ellos

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

princessqueen

Usako-Chiba-T

Christydechiba

yesqui2000

Naiara moon

Familiachibatsukino

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

elianamz-bv

FifoTsukino


	5. Chapter 5

Zafiro llegando

— Mamá, voy a ver a mi madrina

— Ok, ve mi amor

En empresa Chiba

— Zoe dame eso. — Darién con seriedad

— Papi, solo ando mirando, para qué sirve esto. — zoe mirando un preservativo

Darién serio

— Zoe dame eso

— Papi ¿qué hace esto en tú cartera? – curiosa

— Eso es de adulto

— Algo me dijo la maestra. Qué significa eso. — tratando de recordar

Darién blanco como un papel

— ¿Qué significa?

— Es algo para prevenir algo. No me acuerdo. — sinceridad

Darién quitándoselo

— No vuelvas a revisar mis cosas

— Soy tu hija. — con autoridad

— Óyeme, Zoe tú mamá no hace esas cosas y porque tú sí. — molesto

— Papá voy a ver a mi abuelito. — corriendo hacia la puerta

— ¡Qué niña! – asombrado

Zoe entrando a oficina de Endimión

— Hola abuelo

— Hola mi princesita. — Endimión sonriendo

— Hola abuelito ¿qué haces? – acercándose a él

— Mirando una revista que sale tú mami

— Ok, déjame verla

— Ok

— Aquí dice, la modelo japonesa Serena Tsukino anda posando en un rol de seria o madura por decirlo así, no sé puede negar que es muy hermosa, a pesar que en su vida privada allá muchos secretos y no sé sabe sí tiene novio o esposo, ni hijos ya que prefiere estar pendiente de su trabajo y nada más, hace meses se vio acompañada del hijo del secretario Endimión Chiba y con 2 niños no sabemos qué significa eso. Son casi 9 años de su carrera. Ojala que algún día esta famosa modelo pueda contar más de su vida…

— Wow sí lees. — asombrada

— Abuelo ¿porque mi mamá, no le gusta hablar de nosotros? – tristeza

— Serena los protege. — sonriéndole

— Será abuelito. — ella

— Claro que sí, mi niña

En la agencia

— Serena, mira. — miyuki sonriendo

— Jajajajaja, no saben que decir. — divertida

— Serena ¿porque no dices que estás más que casada? – mirándola

— ¿Para qué? – seria

— Solo digo

— Me tengo que ir, para cuando es el desfile.— le pregunto

— Para mañana

— Ok, allí estaré. — alegre

— Ok

— Zafiro, vámonos. — mirando a su hijo

— Sí, vámonos mamá

Serena y Zafiro se fueron para su casa

Darién cargando a Zoe

— Vámonos mi amor

— Sí, vamos. — sonriendo

— ¿De qué te ríes mi hermosa?

— De nada papito. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

Darién; Vámonos hermosa

Darién manejo hacia su casa

Serena abriendo la puerta

— Es hora de descansar

— Sí, mami. — zafiro

Ikuko apareciendo

Serena asustada

— Mamá, me asústate pareces una aparición

— Hijita sí eres, solo vine a traer unas muñecas que les compre a Zoe y a Azumi. — sonriendo

— Ok

— Me voy a dar un baño. — zafiro subiendo las escaleras

— Ok

— Kenji me llamo y me dijo que vino para acá. — mirándola

— Sí, mamá. Ya se fue para un hotel. — ella

— Algo me dijo Kenji ayer. — su madre

— Estoy cansada. — Serena sentándose en el mueble — parece que mañana será un día peor

— ¿Por qué? – mirándola

— Mañana me toca modelar

— Allí estaré

— Gracias, mamá. — sonriéndole

— Hija pronto será tu cumpleaños. — mirándola

— Sí, en 2 meses

— Sí, 27 años. — asombrada

— Sí. Ya estoy vieja jajajajaja

— Serena 27 con un hijo de 8 y una de 6 años. — orgullosa

— Sí, mis bebés hermosos

— Hija todavía no has pensado lo que te dije, hace meses. — seria

— Sí mamá. Para que, mejorar estar cómo estamos. — suavidad

— Serena. Yo se que tú quieres tener un bebé. — seria

Serena triste

— Sí, ya sabes que no puedo. Darién tampoco me ha dicho nada para el Zoe es su bebé, es mejor dejar las cosas así

— Serena yo se que tú fuiste la que ordeno que te sacaran todo. — recordándole

— Sí, no lo hacía mamá a futuro me podía dar cáncer en la matriz era mejor cortarme las trompas y ver mi periodo normal. — suspirando

— Lo sé hijita, todavía Darién no sabe nada de eso. — mirándola

— No. Yo le pedí a Lita de favor que no le dijera nada

— Solo sabemos tú, Lita y yo. — seria

— Exactamente

— Hija espero que todo salga bien, mañana. — sinceridad

Darién entrando con Zoe

— Hola. — con Zoe en sus brazos

— Hola, Darién baja a Zoe ya está muy grande para la gracia. — su suegra

— Abuela soy una niña. — zoe seria

— Mi amor, en tú habitación está tú muñeca de trapo. — ikuko sonriéndole

— Gracias abuela. — salió corriendo hacia su habitación

— Hola mi amor. — Darién dándole un beso en los labios

— Mi amor. Hoy amaneciste hermoso. — coqueta

— Y tú divina

— Ya. — ikuko mirándolos

Serena mirando a Darién

— Mira, cómo está mi mamá de la cochina envidia

— Serena. — seria

— Jajajajaja

— Mi amor. Me voy a bañar. Él

— Ok, mi amor ve

— Yo me voy hija. — alejándose

— Ok, mamá

Ikuko le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Serena subió las escaleras y se metió en el baño

— Hola

Darién poniéndose la toalla

— Hola mi amor

— Hola me voy a bañar. — ella

— Ok

Darién salió, mientras Serena se bañaba

Darién se vistió y fue a ver a Zafiro

— Hola hijo

— Papá. — mirándolo

— Hijo vine a hablar contigo. — sentándose

— ¿De qué papá?

— De tú hermana Zoe

— Ahora que hizo Zoe. — suspirando

— Algo que me dejo atónito. — le confeso

— ¿Cómo?

— Hoy entrevisto a una chica que fue para la empresa a buscar trabajo, le leyó su currículo y la contrato porque estaba capacitada. — sin aun creerlo

— Wow

— Sí, estaba muy sorprendido, muy emocionado cómo ella sabía tanto

— La verdad yo creía que le faltaba mucho, para leer. — le confeso

— No, sabe leer perfectamente bien. — mirándolo

— Wow me dejaste muy sorprendido.

— Parece que Zoe se las trae. — sonriendo

— Parece que si

— ¿Qué les? – curioso

— Se llama Harry Potter

— Estás leyendo eso. — serio

— Sí ¿Por qué? Papá. — mirándolo

— Dame eso le otra cosas, no me gusta que estés leyendo cosas de brujería. — seriedad, estaba muy pequeño para leer ese tipo de lectura

— Papá

— No Zafiro. — quitándole el libro

— Papá

Darién alzando la voz

— Ya hable

— Está bien, papá

Darién se llevo el libro y lo escondió en un lugar seguro

Serena mirando a Zafiro que tenía la cara

— Mi amor ¿qué pasa?

— Nada, mamá es que estaba leyendo un libro de magia.— triste

— ¿De qué?

— De magia

— Zafiro, tú sabes muy bien que no me gustan esas cosas. — seriedad

— Lo siento mamá. — bajando la cabeza

— Ok, yo se que hiciste mal, no lo vuelvas a ser. Puedes leer libros de magia, que no tenga tantas cosas de brujería me explico. — sonriéndole

— Sí, mamá. — dándole un beso en la frente

— Ven, vamos a comer

— Ok, mami

Zoe llegando

— Hola

— Hola mi hermosa. — cargándola

— Hola mi mami linda. — sonriéndole

— Ven, vamos a comer. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Ok, vamos mami

Serena llegando hacia el comedor

— Darién mi amor ¿en dónde esta los cubiertos?

— En el lugar de siempre. — tranquilidad

— Zoe búscalo. — pidió su madre

— Ok. — corriendo para la cocina

— Mamá. Yo busco el jugo. — zafiro ofreciéndose

— Ok, mi amor ¿y tú? — mirando a Darién

— Yo que.— él mirándola

— Anda busca los platos. — serena sonriendo

— Por qué. — queja

— Darién, por favor

— Ok, mi amor

Serena acomodo la mesa

— Vengan a comer

— Vamos. — zafiro

— Ok, vamos. — su hija

Todos tuvieron una cena muy agradable

En casa Kou Aino

— ¿Hiciste la tarea? Hermosa. — le pregunto mina

— Sí, mami

— Qué bueno hija

— Mami ¿para cuándo me voy, para que mi abuelo Hiroto? – mirándola

— Sí quieres puede ir, le puedes decir que te venga a buscar. — sonriéndole

— Ok, mami

En casa Kou

— Hijo estás cometiendo un error. — misa seria

— Mamá, es mi problema. — yaten sin quererla escuchar

— Sí, esa tal Nana. Se ve que está contigo por estar. — molesta

— Mamá, es mi problema ok

— No quiero que te acerques a Mina, me entere que está saliendo con un hombre, está encantado con la niña y no le importa que este embarazada. — molesta

— ¡Qué! – perplejo

— Déjala en paz, déjala que sea feliz. — furiosa

Misa se fue para su habitación

Yaten sentándose en el mueble

— ¿Qué pasa, Dios mío?

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena leyendo una revista

— Oye mi amor ¿te acuerdas cuando nos caímos de la cama hace como 3 años atrás? — Sonriendo

— Cómo olvidarlo, sí estábamos haciendo el amor cómo nunca. — pícaro

— Sí, ese día los niños se asustaron con el golpe. — riéndose

— Jajaja, sí amor tuvimos que decirle que estábamos jugando. — sonriendo

— Sí

Darién acercándose a Serena

— Por qué no hacemos cositas. — besándola

Serena mirándolo

— Me parece una excelente idea, mi amor. — besándolo

Darién besándola con mucho deseo

— Te amo mi amor

— Yo también, te amo

En eso empiezan a tocar la puerta

— ¿Quién es? – pregunto serena

— Yo mamá, vino el tío Sammy con la tía Luna. — anuncio zafiro

Serena separándose de Darién

— Vamos

— No, cómo ando medio, ve tú. — el mirándola

— Ok, cuando se te abaje la calentura vas. — sonriendo

— Ok

Serena bajo las escaleras y vio a su primo con su nueva familia

Serena abrazando a Sammy

— Hola. — dándole un beso al pequeño que tenía Sammy en sus brazos

Luna abrazando a Serena

— ¿Cómo estás prima?

— Muy bien, veo que aquí está. — abrazando a Amy

— Hola tía. — dándole un beso

— Hola mi princesita

— Prima, vine para que conocieras al nuevo galán. — sammy orgulloso

— Está hermoso ¿Cómo se llama? – serena encantada

— Salvador. — luna orgullosa

— Lindo nombre

— Sí, Amy se lo coloco. — luna alegre

— Qué linda, eres Amy. — serena sonriendo

— Gracias tía

— Me lo puedes emprestar. — zoe mirándola

— Sí, pero con cuidado. — luna

— Ok

Luna le coloco a salvador en las piernas a Zoe con cuidado

— Está hermoso ¿mami por qué no tienes otro bebé? – zoe encantada

— No, mi amor. No puedo mi linda. — suavidad

— ¿Por qué? – curiosa

— Zoe deja la preguntar. — zafiro serio

Darién bajando las escaleras

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada mi amor, es que Zoe está muy encantada con el bebé. — su esposa

— Ah… sí. Aquí el nuevo bebé de la familia. — Darién acercándose

— Sí. — sammy sonriendo

— Sí, nos vamos dentro de un rato. Es que el bebé no puede tomar tanto sereno. — luna mirándolos

— Sí, cuando son pequeños hay que cuidarlos muchos. — serena

— Sí

Zafiro tocándole las manitos a bebé

— Es tan chiquito

— Sí.— zoe enamorada

Serena quitándoselo

— ¿Dime? Mi amor tus papis te malcrían

— Más o menos.— confeso su primo

— Hace puchero Serena.— le comenta luna

— Jajajajaja así hacia Zafiro cuando tenía cómo 3 días.— serena feliz

— Es que Amy y Sammy están pendiente de él

— Así era cuando nació Zafiro, verdad mi amor.— ella mirando a su esposo

— Sí, todas estaban encima de él

— Sí

— Lo que pasa es que mi mamá, cómo es su 1 nieto anda muy emocionada. — comenta luna

— Así estaba mi mamá

En casa Kou Aino

Mina acostando a Azumi

— Buenas noches, mi amor

Azumi más dormida que despierta

— Buenas noches mamá

— Buenas noches. — saliendo de la habitación de Azumi

Empezó a sonar el timbre

Mina abriendo la puerta

— Tú

— Sí ¿yo puedo pasar? – mirándola

— Pasa yaten

— Quiero pedirte perdón. — arrepentido

— Con un perdón, no sé arreglan las cosas yaten. — cruzando los brazos

— No pero

— Un perdón es creíble, cuando se pide al momento de cometer el error. No después de casi 5 años. — furiosa

— Mina. Yo se que falle, tú también. — serio

— Dime ¿cuándo falle?

— Mina siempre estabas más pendiente de los problemas de los demás y no pensabas en nosotros. — le soltó

— Jajajajaja yaten cuando nos casamos yo apenas tenía 6 meses de embarazo y nos dejamos cuando Azumi tenía casi 3 años. Azumi va a cumplir 8 años, seguimos iguales. — seriedad

— Yo quiero, volver contigo no quiero que mis hijas tengas, otro padre…. Y menos que sean hija de padres divorciados. — serio

— Yaten yo soy hija de padres divorciados y nunca sufrí pero Azumi sí, todo lo quieres resolver con gritos, además tengo alguien en mi vida. — mirándolo

— Mina, por favor vuelve conmigo. — Arrodillándose — vamos a empezar desde cero

Mina mirándolo con seriedad

— ¿Y tú novia la jirafa?

— Hoy termine con ella, me di de cuenta que no quiero perderlas, solo dame esta última oportunidad, te juro que cambiare. — rogo

— Ok ok solo 1 yaten, el 1 error y nos dejamos, hago mi vida con el guapísimo y bellísimo Gonzalo ¿está claro? — autoridad

— Sí, lo que digas

— Sí, quieres pasa, duerme

— Gracias, por darme otra oportunidad. — agradecido

— De nada ¿ya cenaste? – seria

— No

— Vamos para la cocina. — suspirando

— Vamos

Mina agarrando jugo

— Toma

— Gracias

— De nada ¿quieres un pan con relleno con jamón queso? – mirándolo

— Sí por favor, ¿Mina tienes una barriga muy grande? – asombrado, azumi fue muy pequeña

— Sí, solo tengo 5. — mirándolo

— Miranda ¿verdad? – inseguro

— Sí. — sonriendo

— Lindo nombre, mi amor

— Gracias

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena dándole un beso en las mejillas a salvador

— Estás hermoso

— Mi amor, vámonos ya es tarde. — luna mirándolo

— Ya se van. — serena asombrada

— Sí

— Toma. — dándole el bebé a Luna

— Fue un placer verte. — su primo abrazándola

— Igualmente

Sammy se fue con su familia, mientras Serena y Darién disfrutaron de la noche, la noche paso rápida.

Había amanecido

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Christydechiba

princessqueen

yesqui2000

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino

Necesito saber, sí le está gustando la segunda parte. Para continuarla


	6. Chapter 6

— Zafiro vístete rápido para dejarte en casa de mi mamá. — su madre

— Estoy listo, mamá

— Zoe, vámonos para la empresa. — su padre

— No, quiero ir con mi mamá. — mirándolo

— Llévate a Zafiro a la empresa, mientras yo me llevo a Zoe. — ella mirándolo

— Ok, tranquilízate. — él serio

— No, puedo mi amor

— Ok maneja con cuidado. — pidió

— Ok, mi amor tranquilo. — sonriéndole

— Vamos campeón. — Darién mirando a zafiro

— Vamos Zoe. — serena

Serena y Zoe llegaron al lugar en dónde iban a ensayar

— Zoe cerca de dónde te vea. — ella seria

— Sí, mami

— Serena por fin llegaste. — su amiga

— Sí, tuve que traer a Zoe. — mirándola

— Hola linda. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Hola Natacha. — la pequeña sonriendo

— Serena por ahí, unos reporteros. — le advirtió

— Ok

Serena comenzó a ensayar

— Zoe

— ¿Qué? — Mirándola

— Te dije que, te quiero ver cerca. — seriedad

— Ok mamá

— Seguimos. — mirando a las demás

— Sí

En empresa Chiba

— Zafiro ven. — Darién llamándolo

— ¿Qué pasa papá? – mirándolo

— Cómo te veo aburrido, sí quieres camina un rato. — mirándolo

— Ok papá

Zafiro empezó a caminar por los pasillos

En la oficina de Endimión

— Gracias Katherine. — Endimión

— De nada

Katherine salió de la oficina

Zafiro acercándose

— Hola ¿puedo pasar?

— Lo siento niño, pero no. — seria

— Jajajaja, mire señorita el que está adentro es mi abuelo. — sonriendo

— Jajaja no te creo. — mirándolo

Misaki acerándose

— Buenos días

— Buenos días señora

— Está mi marido. — pregunto

— Sí, pase. — sonriendo

— Abuela. — zafiro

— Mi bebé hermoso ¿y eso porque no estás en la oficina de abuelito, dime? – extrañada

— Es que ella no me deja. — señalándola

— Dime ¿Por qué?— mirando a Katherine

— Es que no sabía. — apenada

— Mi hijo tiene 2 hijos él y una niña. — ella seria

— Lo sé, solo había visto a la niña, no a él. — avergonzada

— Los conoces. Ya no hay problemas. — seria

— Sí, disculpe señora

— Ok, vamos mi amor. — mirando a su nieto

— Sí, vamos abuela

Misaki entro a la oficina de Endimión

— Hola mi amor

— Hola campeón. — el mirando a su nieto

— Abuelo— abrazándolo

— ¿Y ese milagro? – sonriendo

— Este…..

En los ensayos

— Hola chicas. — mina entrando

Todas

— Hola Mina ¿y Miranda?

— Parece que andan de buen humor. — sonriendo

Todas

— Sí

Reportero acercándose

— Mina Aino

— Hola Ann ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? – mirándola

— Voy a serle preguntas a las modelos. — sonriéndole

— ¿Y especialmente a Serena verdad?

— Sí, es que Serena es la única modelo que no le gusta hablar de su vida privada. — quejándose

— Ustedes no respetan verdad

— Algunos casos, sí pero este no. — sonriendo

— Qué cosas son ustedes

— ¿Cuantos meses ya tienes?

— Solo 5

— ¿Con está es la 4 verdad?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loca? ¡Es la segunda! apenas mi hija mayor solo tiene 7 años.— alarmada

— Yo pensaba, cómo la otra vez te vi con 2 niños más

— Sobrinos querida

— Ah…. Ok

Serena acercándose

— Serena quiere decir unas palabras a horas de ardo ensayo. — ann

— Bueno lo que, le puedo decir que todo va a salir muy bien. — sonriendo

— ¿Y por fin ya tiene galán?

— Ustedes saben, que no hablo de mi vida privada. — seriedad

— Sus fieles fan quieren saber

— Lo siento

Serena se fue

— Es dura. — ann molesta

— Sí

La noche llego rápido todas las modelos estaban muy nerviosas ya que iban a bailar a modelar

— Bueno chicas a la acción. — serena mirándolas

— Me encantan las fotos que colocaron en las entradas y en las paredes. — mina encantada

— En total son casi 8. — serena sonriendo, ella es la estrella de la noche

— Sales hermosa

— Gracias

— Listas, apúrense. — miyuki seria

— Ya estoy lista. — serena

Todas

— Sí, estamos listas

— Ok. — su jefa mirándolas

La música comenzó a soñar el 1 baile fue de lento de RBD las chicas lucieron varias piezas Serena solo se puso 5 vestidos, luego empezó la 2 música era de Lola la de chayanne Serena uso 5 piezas más luego dieron un baile con ropa antigua con la canción de mundo de tras de RBD el evento estaba saliendo a la perfección todos los espectadores estaba encantados luego, Serena salió con un traje muy bonito que encanto a todo el publico

— Buenas noches fue un placer tenerlos aquí en este fabuloso evento, pero ya termino. Le deseos buenas, noches gracias por venir

Todos aplaudieron

Darién desde su silla

— ¡Estás hermosa!

Serena le sonrió especialmente a él

— Gracias

Serena se fue para su camerino

— Vamos a entrevistar a Serena. — ann con rapidez

En el camerino

Darién con unas flores

— ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del mundo?

— Mi amor, gracias. — dándole un beso

— Yo creo que ese beso fue corto

Darién la agarro y le dio un beso súper apasionado

— La foto del año, por fin la bomba del año. — feliz

Serena separándose

— No, mi amor nos pueden ver

— Lo siento

— Te amo

Zafiro entrando

— Estás hermosa

— Sí, mami. — su hija

Serena abrazándolos

— Gracias, vámonos

— Sí, vamos. — su esposo

Todos fueron a descansar, al día siguiente

Serena levantándose

— Vamos Darién levántate

— Déjame dormir. — quejándose

— Bueno, voy a buscar el periódico. — levantándose de la cama

— Ok

Serena abriendo la puerta mirando

— Aquí está leyendo chisme de que será, la modelo japonesa Serena Tsukino, lo tenía muy escondido parece que es amante de unos de los empresarios más famosos. Darién Chiba quién está cansadísimo, que tiene un feliz matrimonio y que tiene 2 hijos, cómo pudo la modelo Serena cometer semejante bajeza de meterse en un matrimonio, con razón nunca quería hablar de su vida privada sí era amante de un empresario muy famoso "ahora la modelo Serena Tsukino es una Quita marido" — ¿Que significa esto? – alarmada

Darién acercándose

Serena escondiendo el periódico

— Mi amor

— Mi amor ¿estás nerviosa? – mirándola

— No, para nada

— Bueno, me voy a bañar

— Ok

Darién se fue, Serena aprovecho y llamo a Ikuko

— Halo mamá. — desesperada

— Hija, ya leíste el periódico. — ella molesta

— Sí, mamá tengo que aclarar esto ¡ya! – furiosa

— Ok

— Por ningún motivo, dejes que Darién lo vea. — le pidió

— ¿Cómo vas a ser? – pregunto curiosa

— Vente para acá, dile a Darién que quieres un favor de él, mientras yo voy a hablar a con todo.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, mamá tengo que hablar o sí no, mis hijos van a estar muy mal. — angustiada

— Ok, hija cuenta conmigo

— Ok

En el programa de la oreja

— Qué llamo Serena Tsukino. — jum atónito

— Sí, viene a hablar de lo ¿qué paso? — Le cuenta

— Ok ¿a que ahora viene? – seriedad

— A las 10

— A esa hora no

— Sí o no. Dice que se va al canal de Max. — serio

— Qué venga

— Ok

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Mi amor a las 10 voy a salir. — le comunica serena

— Ok, mi amor pero sola con los niños. — mirándola

— Sola

— Ok, mi amor

Serena desayuno y luego se metió a bañar

Darién abriendo la puerta

— ¿Ikuko?

— Hola, vengo a que me ayudes

— ¿A qué? – extrañado

— De todo

— Abuela. — zafiro feliz

— Hola abue. — zoe sonriendo

— Hola mis amores. — alegre

Serena bajando las escaleras

— Ya me voy

— Sí, apenas son las 9. — su esposo

— No quiero ir llegar tarde. — mirándolo

— Ok. — Dándole un beso — te amo mi amor

— Yo también, te amo. — sonriendo

Serena se fue

Serena en el auto

— Bueno Serena, piensa. — mirando el semáforo

— Me compra un pan. — pidió un hombre

— Sí, toma. — dándole dinero

— Usted es la quita marido.— asombrado

Serena respirando profundo

— Más o menos

En la empresa japonesa

— Qué ahora viene. — jum serio

— Ya viene en camino

— Parece que quiere salvar su imagen. — seriedad

— Quién no

— Creo que son las casi las 10

— Sí

Serena entrando

— Buenos días

— Es un honor tenerte aquí. — jum mirándola

— Gracias

— Vamos

Lina y flor acercándose

— Hola. — flor sonriendo

— Hola. — serena

— Buenos días hoy estamos a al aire porque la famosa modelo Serena Tsukino vino a aclarar, solo lo que salió hoy en periódico de chismes. — jum mirando a los televidentes

— Buenos días Serena. — flor sonriendo

— Buenos días Jum, flor y Lina vine a aclarar estos rumores que están pasando, en este momento de mi vida. — serena suavidad

— Serena ¿porque viniste para la oreja, junto con todo? – le pregunto Lina

— Porque no quiero que mi familia, este señalada por eso estoy aquí. — rudeza

— ¿Porque tanto misterio en tú vida privada? – le pregunto nuevamente

— Bueno yo soy un poco famosa, gracias a mi mamá. — mirándolos

— ¿Tú madre cómo se llama? – pregunto una mujer

— Mi madre es Ikuko Kinomoto. — orgullosa

— La famosa cantante Ikuko Kinomoto. — Lina perpleja

— Sí, hace años me conocían en el medio, cómo tenía el cabello negro casi nadie se acuerda de mí. — sonriendo

— Sí con razón, te me hacías aire a ikuko. — jum

— Sí

— ¿Tú nunca te casaste, ya que te estabas besando con un hombre casado? – le pregunto flor

— La verdad estoy casada. — sonriendo

Todos

— Wow

— Sí tengo casi 9 años de feliz matrimonio. — orgullosa

— Ni tan feliz, porque le estabas poniendo el cuerno a tú esposo. — Lina seria

— Jajajajaja engañar a mi esposo. — riéndose

Flor mirando a los demás

— Pero de que te ríes

— Mil disculpa, es imposible engañar a mi esposo no has visto lo guapo ¿qué es? – alegre

— Disculpa nos estas tomando el pelo. — flor molesta

— No para nada. Yo soy Serena de Chiba, Darién Chiba es mi esposo. — radiante

— ¡Qué! – exclamo Lina

— Sí, Darién es mi esposo y tenemos 2 hijos hermosos d años.

Todos

— ¡HIJOS!

— Sí, me case muy joven y por eso cuando me metí a modelo ya estaba casada, y tenía a mi hijo mayor. — les cuenta

— O sea que eres una madre modelo por decir así. — flor sin poderlo creer

— Sí, mi esposo y yo nos casamos casi a los 19 años y cuando entre a modelo casi tenía 20 años.

— Dinos cómo te sientes ahora, que todos sabemos que estás casada. — pregunto jum

— Algo atrapada jajaja, porque de seguro me van a preguntar por mis hijos y mí esposo. — mirándolos

— Tus hijos saben de tú profesión. — pregunto Lina mirándola

— Sí, mis hijos saben y son muy discretos

— ¿Porque callar tú familia? – pregunto flor

— Por miedo que algo malo le fuera a pasar. — seria

— ¿Pero tú esposo sabe que estás aquí? – jum

— No sabe, es que quiero aclarar porque él tiene su carácter y sí lo lee que dijeron de mí de seguro los demandan. — cruzando los brazos

— No, pero tiene que entender que tú nunca has hablado, de tú vida privada. — flor en defensiva

— Sí, mi esposo lee el periódico no quiero imaginármelo. — leve sonrisa

En casa de Chiba Tsukino

Darién gritando cómo loco

— Ikuko ¿qué significa esto? — Con el periódico en la mano

Ikuko nerviosa

— No sé, yerno querido

Zafiro colocando la oreja

— Papá, mi mamá está en la tele

— ¿Qué? – subiendo el volumen

— O sea Serena, tú eres feliz. — pregunto jum

— Realmente feliz, tengo unos hijos maravillosos y un esposo espectacular. — orgullosa

— ¿Para cuándo nos presentas a tus hijos? – pregunto Lina

— No sé, tengo que hablar con mi esposo. — mirándolos

— Nos encantaría conocerlos. — flor sonriendo

— Déjame a ver qué hago. — sonriendo

— Gracias, por venir aquí. — jum sonriendo

— Gracias por escucharme

Flor y Lina

— De nada

Serena se despido de ellos y se fue para su casa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Ikuko llévate a los niños para tú casa. — Darién serio

— Darién ¿qué vas a hacer? – ikuko preocupada

— Nada no te preocupes, solo quiero hablar con Serena a solas. — suavidad

— Ok, hijo. Zafiro y Zoe vámonos para mi casa a buscar unas cosas. — su abuela

— Sí, vámonos Zoe. — zafiro

— Sí, vámonos. — su nieta sonriendo

Ikuko se llevo a los niños para su casa

En empresa Chiba

— Misaki viste lo que hizo Serena. — Endimión preocupado

— Sí, mi amor está bien, así ya saben que está casada y no inventan tantas cosas. — seria

— Sí, ojala que no traiga problemas con Darién

— Ojala que no, mi amor

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena entrando

— Ya llegue

Darién saliendo de la cocina

— Muy bonito te quedo. — aplaudiendo

— Darién

— Darién un cuerno. —Molesto — ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante locura?

— Darién, lo hice por los niños. — mirándolo

Darién gritando

— Estás muy equivocada, Serena no sé porque ahora todo el mundo sabe que eres mi esposa y que tenemos 2 hijos

— Darién Por favor, entiéndeme. — pidió

— No quiero entender Serena, ahora mis hijos van a estar en boca de todo el mundo. — airado

— Yo no quería, mi secreto estaba bien guardado. Pero, no ayer tenías que besarme para que todo el mundo se enterara. — furiosa

Darién alzando la voz

— Ahora es mí culpa

— Sí, es tú culpa si no me hubieras besado nada de esto estuviera pasando. — dolida

— Ok ok ahora es mi culpa. — rabioso

— Bueno de los 2

— Sabes algo, quédate con tú maldito trabajo. — dolido

— ¿Porque dices eso? — mirándolo

— Porque este que está aquí, se va de la casa. — subiendo las escaleras

— ¿Qué? Por esta estupidez. — perpleja

— Ahora es estupidez. — serio

— Sí. Yo lo hice por ti, por mis hijos ¿no te importa? – abatida

— Me voy. — volteándose

Hola muchas gracias por sus rw son muy importantes para mí A:

princessqueen

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

yesqui2000

Christydechiba

Naiara moon

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Zasury923


	7. Chapter 7

Darién salió de su casa y encendió el auto se fue

— No me importa. — ella con ganas de llorar

En casa Kou Aino

— Sí, mamá ya lo escuche todo. — mina hablando por teléfono

Miyuki preocupada

— Hija llama a Serena, tú sabes cómo es Darién

— Sí, mamá. Tenemos más de medio hora hablando contigo a lo mejor, Serena no me ha podido llamar porque la consigue ocupado. — regañándola

— Ok, adiós

— Adiós. — cortando

En eso suena el celular de Mina

— Bueno

— Puedes venir

— Serena ¿estás llorando? – angustiada

— Sí, puedes venir ¿sí o no?

— Claro, ya voy para allá.

— Ok. — cortó

— Yaten me voy para la casa de Serena, cuida a la niña. — pidió

Yaten cocinando

— Tranquila, mi amor

Mina dándole un beso

— Te amo

— Yo también. — él

Mina se fue para la casa de Serena

Serena abriendo la puerta

— Hola

— ¿Qué paso? – entrando

— Está furioso Mina, por lo que hice. — abrazándola

— ¿Por qué? Serena estuviste muy bien yo vi todo. — abrazándola con cariño

— Lo sé, Darién no quiere entender Mina. — sollozando

— Ese Darién es un cabeza dura amiga

— Sí

— Amiga, vas a ver qué. Todo se va a solucionar. — alegre

— Ojala Mina, porque no soportaría si Darién me dejara. — abatida

— Amiga

En casa Chiba

— Darién eres estúpido ¿o qué? – Diana mirándolo — Qué Serena hizo muy bien ¿qué quieres? que a Serena la estuvieran señalando cómo una quita marido y tus hijos que explicación le hubieras dado a tus hijos — furiosa

— No sé, abuela

— No, de una vez discutes con Serena haciendo que se sienta mal. — cruzando los brazos

— Lo sé fui un estúpido, abuela ahora no sé qué hacer para que me perdone.— desesperado

— Mmm, déjame pensar hijo. — sentándose a su lado

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Toma. — mina dándole un te

— Gracias amiga

— De nada, para eso estamos amigas. — sonriéndole

Serena llorando

— Mina me siento muy mal

— Serena, tranquila amiga. — preocupada

Serena llorando aun más

— No puedo

Mina abrazándola

— Tranquila amiga

En casa Chiba

— ¡Qué! Abuela ¡no me parece! – el alarmado

— Pues es una buena idea, pero no abúcese. — seria

— Es algo arriesgado

— ¿Tienes otro plan dime? – molesta

— No

— Entonces cállate. — ordeno

El día pasa rápido Ikuko llevo a los niños casi en la noche, Zafiro y Zoe venían a su mamá rara pero no querían preguntar

— Mamá ¿Qué hora viene mi papá? – pregunto zafiro

— No sé, mi amor

— Va a llegar muy tarde, mami es que ya son casi las 9 y yo tengo algo de sueño. — zoe bostezando

— Ve a dormir, mi amor. — ella

— No voy a esperar a mi papá, para que me lea un cuento mamá. — seria

— Zoe, No sé a qué hora viene tú papá así que duerme. — mirándola

— No

— Ven, vamos a jugar video juegos. — propuso zafiro

— Sí, vamos

— Son tercos cómo su padre. — suspiro ella

Ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Iban a ser las 12 de la noche y Darién no se parecía Serena estaba en el mueble esperando, mientras Zafiro y Zoe estaba en sus habitaciones muy triste esperando que su padre se pareciera a contarles un cuento o aunque sea darle el beso de la buenas noches

Serena levantándose

— Creo que me mejor, me acuesto

En eso Serena empieza a escuchar serenata

Serena abriendo la puerta

— ¿Tú?

— ¡Quien más el hombre que te ama! — gritando

— Darién

— A cantar. — mirando a los mariachis

— ¿Cual señor? – pregunto

— Perdóneme

— Ok

Los mariachis empezaron a tocar perdóname

Serena mirando a Darién que tenía una botella en la mano

— Dame eso Darién

— No ¡es mío! – el serio

— ¿Quiere otra? – pregunto de nuevo el cantante

— Sí, bésame mucho

Los mariachis tocaron bésame mucho

— Basta se me largan. — furiosa serena

— ¿No te gusta? mi amor. — Darién borracho

— Sí, cómo no. Estás borracho. — cruzando los brazos

Los niños salieron

— Serenata. — zoe emocionada

— Para dentro. — la regaño

— Aquí se quedan. — él

Entre los mariachis, Darién y los niños estaban cantaron bésame mucho

Serena mirándolos con ternura

— Basta se me van ustedes. — señalando los mariachis

— Señora, no sea malgeniosa. — el cantante

— Váyanse o llamo a la policía. — retándolo

— Qué mujer más odiosa. — grito uno

Los mariachis se fueron

— Para dentro. — ella mirando a los niños

Zafiro agarrándole la mano a Zoe

— Vámonos para la Habitación

— No. — Borracho — vamos a leer un cuento

— Sí, dale papi. — zoe emocionada

Serena agarrando a Darién

— Tú y yo. Al baño para darte una buena ducha. — seria

— No. — Zafándose — les voy a contar un cuento, era una vez una chica hermosa que conocí en un antro y luego nos hicimos novios a los meses salió embarazada, luego nos casamos, luego concebimos a otro bebé en una piscina

— Cállate. — ella tapándole la boca

— ¿Qué es concebir? – pregunto zoe

— No sé. — zafiro

— A sus habitaciones ¡Ya! – Gritando ella

Los niños se fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones

Serena llevándolo a su habitación

— Vamos borracho

— Qué, me perdonas. — el

— Camina

— Lo que tú quieras, mi amor

Serena lo llevo a la habitación y lo tiro en la cama

— Así me gusta que me maltraten. — sonriéndole

Serena mirándolo

— Darién. — quitándole la camisa, los zapatos y el pantalón

Darién jalándola

— Serena ven para acá. — besándola

Serena separándose de él

— Basta no pienses otra cosa, solo quiero que te des un baño

— Hazme, lo que tú quieras. — coqueto

Serena respirando profundo

— Ok ok

Serena baño a Darién, luego le puso una bata

— Estás listo

— Gracias. — acostándose en la cama

— Duerme, mientras yo me voy a costar en otra habitación. — tranquilidad

— No. — Mirándola — duerme conmigo

— No. — yéndose

Darién agarrándola

— Tú duermes conmigo. — besándola

— Mmmmm Darién

Darién besándola más y más, Serena se dejo llevar por los besos de Darién, él le quito la blusa, el pantalón y todo lo demás hasta hacer el amor, la noche paso rápido

Día siguiente

Darién despertando

— Ahhh me duele.— agarrándose la cabeza

Serena abriendo los ojos

— Deja dormir. — volteándose al otro lado

Darién mirándola

— Mmm, estás cómo Dios, te trajo al mundo

— No me toques, que ayer no trataste cómo un salvaje. — furiosa

Darién preocupado

— En serio, mi amor no me acuerdo de nada

— Me imagino, que llegaste con una borrachera y para completar ayer estuviste diciéndole a los niños que cómo me embarazaste y que concebimos a Zoe en una piscina. — airada

— Mentirosa

Serena levantándose de la cama

— Basta, me voy. Cuando te acuerdes me dices

— No te vayas, mi amor. — pidió

Serena mirándolo

— Darién voy a bañarme, para alistar a los niños. — seria

— Serena necesito hablar contigo. — mirándola

— Está bien. — sentándose en la cama

— Dime ¿qué hice a noche?

— Me trajiste mariachi para pedirme perdón, después les contaste a los niños cosas de nosotros pero en cuento… luego paso lo que pasó. — mirándolo

— Wow no me acuerdo de nada

— Déjame bañarme. — levantándose

— Vamos a bañarnos, a desayunar. — el sonriéndole

— Ok, ni me toques. — mirada asesina

— Ok, tranquila

Serena y Darién se bañaron muy tranquilos

Serena vistiéndose

— Tengo ganas de llevar a los niños a pasear

— No creo. — colocándose el pantalón

— Son mis hijos. — mirándolo

— Serena, no pueden perder clase

— Horita están en vacaciones. — seria

— Lo sé, es mejor llevarlos a la casa de sus abuelos. Mi amor. — cariñoso

— No se. — mirándolo

Zoe abrió la puerta

— Hola hermosa. — serena dándole un beso a Zoe

— Mami vamos a desayunar. — jalándola

— Sí, vamos

— Espéreme. — él

— No. — ella cargando a Zoe

— Mami, estás molesta con mi papi hermoso

— Sí

Darién caminando a la habitación de Zafiro

Darién entrando

— Buenos días campeón

— Hola papá. — zafiro desanimado

— ¿Qué te pasa campeón? — Tocándole el cabello

— No sé, papá. Me siento raro.

Darién tocándolo

— Dios mío, Zafiro tienes fiebres ¿Qué sientes? — Alarmado

— Me duele mucho dolor de cabeza, Me duele mucho aquí. — señalando el pecho

Darién asustado y preocupado

— Tranquilo campeón voy a llamar a tú mamá

Darién saliendo de la habitación de Zafiro y bajando las escaleras desesperadamente

Darién agitado

— Serena

— Darién ¿qué quieres? — Mirándolo

— Serena, Zafiro tiene mucha fiebre lo veo muy mal

Serena asustada

— No digas boberías

— Vamos a llevarlo a un doctor. — informo

— Sí, ayer estaba muy bien. — sin poderlo creer

— No sé, vamos

Serena y Darién subieron las escaleras

Serena entrando

— Mi amor ¿dime que tienes?

— Mamá ¿porque te mueves? – extraño

Serena asustada

— Yo no me estoy moviendo, mi príncipe

Darién cargándolo

— Yo no voy a esperar, vámonos

— Ok. — buscando ropa, para vestirlo

— Para dónde van. — pregunto su hija

— Zafiro está mal. — su padre, dejo que su mujer lo vistiera

— Mamá ¿que tiene? — asustada

— Nada, vámonos. — terminado de vestir a su hijo

Darién, Serena, Zoe se llevaron a Zafiro al hospital, en el hospital lo atendieron.

Había pasado 1 hora y no decían todavía nada

Serena desesperada

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No sé, esto me preocupa. — Darién serio

— Padre de Zafiro Chiba Tsukino. — médico acercándose

— Nosotros somos los padres. — serena

— Les tengo noticias, el niño está mejor. Parece que tenía una fuerte infección, por eso le dio la fiebre ya le dimos el tratamiento adecuado, está estable. — mirándolos

— ¿Está mejor mi bebé? – pregunto ella

— Sí, para la tranquila de ustedes lo vamos a dejar hasta mañana.

— ¿Para qué?

— Es que queremos ver si detectamos otra infección, queremos dejarlo hasta mañana. — explico

— Ok, mi amor quédate con Zafiro, mientras yo me llevo a Zoe a la casa de mi padre. — él mirándola

— Ok

Mientras Darién llevaba a Zoe a su antigua casa, Serena fue a la habitación dónde estaba Zafiro

Serena entrando

— Hola

Zafiro débil

— Mamá

Serena acercándose

— ¿Desde cuándo te sentías mal?

— Desde ayer en la tarde, hoy amanecí peor. — mirándola

— Lo bueno que estás mejor y mañana te dan de alta. — sonriéndole

— Mami no quiero. — mirándola

— Lo siento, mi amor

— Te vas a quedar conmigo

— Claro, mi amor

En casa Chiba

— Pero ya está mejor. — Endimión preocupado

— Sí, papá

— Yo lo vi muy mal. — zoe preocupada

— Tranquila linda. — su abuela

— Darién ve con Serena, nosotros nos encargamos de Zoe. — diana

— Gracias Abuela. — él dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Ve con cuidado. — diana

— Tranquila

— Adiós. — su padre

Darién se fue para el hospital

— ¿Y yo que hago? – zoe mirándolos

— ¿Quieres aprender hacer ropitas de bebé pero en lana? – misaki mirándola

— Sí, vamos

— Yo me voy a la empresa, cualquier cosa me llaman. — Endimión

— Ok, hijo

En el hospital

— ¿Estás cómodo o no? – le pregunto a su hijo

— Sí, mamá

— Vamos a esperar que llegue el doctor para que nos diga que puedes comer. — sonriéndole

— Ok, mami

El doctor entrando

— ¿Cómo se siente?

— Mejor

— Quiero hablar, sobre las comidas. — mirándolos

— Sí, dígame. — serena mirándolo

— Solo puede comer, comida de dietética

— Ok

— Sí, para descartar cualquier a amenaza

— Ok

Darién entrando

— ¿Cómo estás campeón?

— Bien papi. — zafiro sonriendo

— Qué bueno

— ¿Y mi hermanita?

— Con tus abuelos

— Me retiro. — él retirándose

— Gracias doctor

Darién acostándose en la cama con su hijo

— Campeón cuando salgas de aquí te prometo que jugamos muchísimo

Zafiro emocionado

— Sí, me lo juras

— Sí, campeón te lo juro

Serena solo miraba, a Darién a Zafiro cómo se parecían físicamente, cómo se parecían en carácter estaba muy feliz de tener un hombre maravilloso a su lado que no le importa llegar cansado para jugar con sus hijos y dedicarse a ella en fin, que más le podía pedir a la vida pero…. Ahora ella estaba tan molesta por las palabras que le había dicho Darién

Darién llamándola

— Serena

Serena mirándolo

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, voy a salir un momento quédate con Zafiro

Darién preocupado

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. — saliendo de la habitación

— Disculpe usted es Serena Tsukino, la modelo. — enfermera

— Sí, soy yo

— Hola soy Camila me puede dar su autógrafo. — apenada

— Bueno… sí, que sea rápido

— Ok me puede firmar aquí. — señalando un lápiz un papel

Serena le firmo a Camila, luego salió para el jardín que estaba en el hospital para despejarse

Un niño en silla de ruedas

— Hola

Serena mirando

— Hola

— Hola soy Hiroto

— Hola Hiroto. — sonriéndole

Hiroto es de un niño, de casi 10 años

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?

— No ves, estoy paralitico. — serio

Serena acercándose

— ¿Qué te paso?

— Un accidente

— ¿Y tus padres?

— Será mi padre porque mi mamá murió. — tristeza

— Qué mal

— ¿Y tú quienes hijos? – mirándola

— Sí, uno de 8 y de 6

— No parece que tuvieras hijos. — sonriéndole

— Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. — alegre

— ¿Y qué haces aquí en el hospital? – curioso

Hola gracias por sus comentarios A:

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Naiara moon

princessqueen

yesqui2000

Christydechiba


	8. Chapter 8

— Mi hijo se enfermo. — mirándolo

— Qué mal

— Sí ¿lo quieres conocer? – sonriéndole

— Mmm no sé

— Vamos

— Sí, vamos mi papá está haciendo algunas cosas. — leve sonrisa

Serena se llevo a Hiroto a la habitación de Zafiro

Serena entrando

— ¡Hola!

Darién mirando al niño

— Hola

Hiroto señalando a Darién

— ¿Ese es tú esposo?

— ¿Cómo sabes? — sorprendida

— Porque se parece a tú hijo. — sonriéndole

— Ah…ok

— ¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí? – zafiro mirándolo

— Solo 2 meses

Zafiro: Es demasiado

El doctor entrando de nuevo

— Hiroto. — mirándolo

— Papá

— ¿El doctor es tú papá? – pregunto serena

— Sí, él es Rioga Mizo. — pequeño

— Hiroto, vamos para tú habitación. — serio

— No

— Por favor

— No quiero. — alzando la voz

— Disculpe doctor, déjelo aquí. Yo lo cuido. — ella

— Señora no puedo. — médico serio

— Pero…

La enfermera entrando

— Rioga, déjalo tranquilo. — Camila seria

— No te metas, Camila. — serio

— Cállate y lárgate

Rioga se fue

Hiroto llorando

— Tía. — abrazándola

— Tranquilo, mi amor todo va a estar bien. — arrodillándose

Serena rodillada

— ¿Porque te trata así?

— Bueno el es mi cuñado pero…— apenada

— El es malo. — niño llorando

— No es, malo. — su tía

— Ningún padre es malo. — Darién mirándolo

— Mi papá era bueno. Yo provoque que mi mamá y princesa se murieran. — tristeza

— ¿Quién es princesa? – pregunto serena

— Mi hermanita

— Lo siento. — serena

— Lo que pasa, es que mi hermana tuvo un accidente, hace casi 3 años mi hermana era doctora cómo mi cuñado pero ella venía manejando y Hiroto y princesa estaban peleando en la parte de atrás cuando mi hermana quería regañarlos princesa cerro mal la puerta y cayo mi hermana por el susto quiso frenar y venia un auto chocaron. Princesa, y Hiroto estuvieron entre la vida y la muerte ya que mi hermana murió, mi cuñado piensa que si Hiroto no hubiera empezado la pelea horita estuvieran vivos. — triste

Serena mirando a Hiroto

— No fue tú culpa, sabes cuantas veces he tenido que regañar a este niño. — Señalando a Zafiro — porque pelea con su hermanita

— Sí, la hubiera agarrado

— Hiroto, sí algo pasa, es por algo. — comento Darién

— ¿Y la niña murió después? – pregunto serena

— Está en coma, mi cuñado dice que está muerta ya que han pasado tanto tiempo. — Camila abatida

— ¿Quiero conocerla? – serena

— Serena no seas metida. — su esposo serio

— Qué tiene de malo

— Esa área está restringida. — informo la enfermera

— Qué mal. — ella

Misaki entrando con Zoe

— Hola mami. — abrazando a Serena

— Abuelita. — zafiro mirando a Misaki

Hiroto mirando a Serena y a Zoe

— Es tu hija verdad

— Sí

— Se parece a mi hermanita, verdad tía Camila. — alegre

— Sí, se parece un poco. — sonriendo

— ¿A quién me parezco mami? – pregunto zoe

— A una niña, que está en coma

— Ah…. Ok

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Darién

— Es que queríamos verlos. — sonrió misaki

— Ah…. Ok. — su hijo

— Vamos. — Camila

— Sí, vamos

Camila y Hiroto no dejaba de mirar a Zoe, Camila se llevo a Hiroto a su habitación

— Princesa. — Darién abrazándola

— Papá, déjame me vas a babear toda. — zoe quejándose

— ¿Qué te pasa bebé? – el extrañado

— Papá, déjame ¿cuando me van a cortar el cordón umbilical? por Dios me tratan cómo una bebecita. — molesta

Darién bajándola

— Ya no te quiero vete para allá. — señalando a Serena

Zoe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— No papá. — abrazándolo por las piernas

Darién jugándose con ella

— Suéltame anda para allá

Zoe comenzó a llorar con sentimiento Serena nunca la había visto así menos Darién

— Ya no me quieren

Serena cargándola

— Ya mi amor no llores

Darién quitándosela

— Yo te amo bebé, tampoco tienes que tratarnos así

— Lo siento. — llorando

— Muy bueno que, tú padre te allá tratado así. Para que no juegues y yo te voy a cortar el cordón umbilical cuando tengas nietos. — serena seria

— No mamá

— Zoe me hace recordar a Darién, cuando era un niño. — misaki sonriendo

— Oye fea. — su hermanao

— Fea la más vieja de tú casa, tono. — zoe cruzando los brazos

Darién y Serena estallaron de risa

Darién teniéndola entre sus brazos

— Vamos a comer algo, mi bebita

— Sí

Darién y Zoe se fueron por allí

— Mamá

— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? – ella acercándose a su hijo

— Me quiero ir

— Yo también, que puedo hacer. — leve sonrisa

— Serena no lo tomes a mal, Darién y tú están malcriando demasiado a Zoe yo sé que es su hija, también tiene que a ver limites. — su suegra

— Misaki, tranquila Darién y yo solo la malcriamos cuando es necesario, tampoco se le puede negar las cosas. — suavidad

— Serena. Yo se que Darién y tú le dan a manos llenas a los niños, también tienen que enseñarle que lo material se pierde. — seria

Serena un poco molesta

— Misaki yo sé pero, mientras yo trabaje yo les voy a dar lo que me pidan

— Estás mal Serena

— Ya no pelean. — seriedad

En la cafetería

— Papi. — zoe mirándolo

— Sí, dime mi amor

— Me puedes comprar una barbie, que vi hace unos días en la tele. — alegre

— Mmmm sí, primero pórtate bien y luego te la doy

— Ok, papito

— Ven, vamos a ver a tú hermano

— Sí, vamos

En la habitación de Zafiro

— Serena, es hora de irme con la niña. — misaki

— ¿Pero porque? — Mirándola

— Es que ya son casi las 6 de tarde y tengo que hacer la cena

— Ok

Darién entrando

— Mamá

— Hola mi amor, vamos Zoe para la casa. — mirando a su nieta

— No quiero. — haciendo puchero

— Vamos, mi linda. — su abuela

— Mamá. — mirando a Serena

— Ve mi linda. — sonrió serena

— Ok. — caminando hacia en dónde estaba Zafiro — adiós hermanito — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Te portas bien, Zoe. — él

— Te lo prometo Zafiro

Misaki cargándola

— Adiós, mi amor. — dándole un beso a Zafiro

Misaki y Zoe se fueron

— ¿Quieres comer algo? – Darién mirando a su esposa

— No gracias, no tengo hambre. — seria

— Ok

— Mami tengo sueño. — bostezando

— Duerme mi amor. — dándole un beso en la frente

Las horas pasaron, se había hecho de noche Serena se quedo dormida, Darién se la acomodo en sus piernas luego a las horas Darién se quedo dormido

Había amanecido

En casa Chiba

Endimión despertando

— Mmm. — tocando — que tengo aquí — mirando era Zoe que estaba acostada en el pecho de este, moviéndola — princesa despierta

Zoe moviéndose

— Déjame dormir abuelito

Endimión dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda

— Anda despierta

Misaki entrando

— Buenos días

— Hola abuelita. — zoe sonriéndole

— Anoche me sacaste de la cama, para dormir con tú abuelito

— Sí. — sonriendo

— A desayunar. — sonrió misaki

Zoe enrollándose en la cama

— No quiero

En el hospital

— Ya me voy. — zafiro sonriendo

— Sí, me duele la espalda de lo mal que dormí. — serena quejándose

— Vamos para la casa, llame a mi mamá diciéndole que ya Zafiro esta de alta. — él

— Ok, vamos— su esposa

Zafiro antes de irse para la casa de Endimión de despidió de Hiroto luego se fueron

Darién entrando con Zafiro en sus brazos

— Papá ya llegue

— Bienvenidos. — Endimión sonriendo

— Gracias ¿y Zoe? – pregunto serena

— Sigue durmiendo en la cama

— Cuando no, ella le encanta dormir. — seria

— Las vacaciones ya son ¿verdad? – le pregunto su suegro

— Sí

— ¿Por qué? no nos llevamos para Italia. — le propone

— Sí. — zafiro emocionado

— Ok así le digo a Mina y vamos en familia. — sonrió serena

— Ok

— Vamos a acostarte, en mi habitación. — Darién

— Ok, papi

Darién llego a Zafiro a su antigua habitación y lo acostó con cuidado

En la sala

— Ando me dio cansada. — comenta serena

— Te ves, cómo pálida. — misaki preocupándose

— Sí, es que tengo mucho estrés, tengo muchas sesiones en este mes. — suspirando

— Serena cuídate

— Eso hago Misaki, también tengo que cuidar a los niños

— Porque no contratas, a alguien quien te ayude.— mirándola

— No parece, mala idea

— Sí, piénsalo

— Bueno. — Levantándose — creo que me voy a la agencia pero.— en eso Serena sintió un leve mareo

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, parece que ya me está empezando a salir el estrés. —tratando de sonreír

— Serena, quédate aquí descansa. — mirándola

— Gracias Misaki, tengo que irme. Adiós. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

Darién bajando las escaleras

— Mamá ¿y Serena?

— Se fue para la agencia, pero….

— ¿Pero qué mamá?

— Serena se mareo y yo la vi muy mal Darién. — angustiada

— ¡Qué!

Darién salió corriendo a buscarla, para su sorpresa fue ver a Serena en el auto desmallada

Darién sacándola

— Serena reacciona, por favor abre tus ojitos por favor no me asustes. — Gritando — mamá sal por favor

Misaki escuchando los gritos

— ¿Qué pasa?

Misaki salió y vio a Serena en brazos de Darién

— ¿Qué paso? — Preocupada

— No sé, mamá pero llama un doctor no se. — asustado

— Llévala para la habitación de huéspedes, para que los niños no la vean así. — aconsejo

— Sí

Darién llevo a Serena hasta la habitación busco al alcohol y un poco de algodón

Darién poniéndoselo en la nariz

— Mi amor reacciona por favor

Serena reaccionando

— ¿Qué me paso?

— Estás bien, dime. — preocupado

Serena mirándolo

— Tranquilo Darién solo fue un desmallo, no es nada

— Cómo que no es, nada mi amor casi me muero verte allí toda desmallada. — sinceridad

Serena tratando de levantarse

— Me tengo que ir

Darién acostándola de nuevo

— Mi amor, quédate quieta mi mamá llamo a un doctor

Serena tratando de levantarse

— Tú y tú mamá son unos exagerados

Darién encima de ella

— No te vas

— Bájate Darién. — molesta

— No. — mirándola

Misaki entrando

— Perdón. — saliendo

— Mamá, ven ya. Llego el médico. — serio

— Todavía no hijo. — mirándolos por una pequeña parte de la puerta

— Espera que llegue el doctor. — formal

— Darién bájate. — golpeándolo

— No. — Mirándola — estoy muy cómodo

— Quítate, me asfixias. — mintió

Darién abajándose

— Ok ok

— Serena quédate quieta. — misaki entrando

— Está bien

— Serena ¿dime que sientes? – mirándolo

— Misaki no te preocupes, solo es cansancio nada más. — leve sonrisa

— Haces unas semanas andabas mal. — le recordó su esposo

— Sí, ya paso

Zoe entrando

— Hola mami

Serena tratando de levantase pero entre Misaki y Darién no la dejaron

— Aquí mi linda

— ¿Qué tienes mami? – curiosa

— Nada, mi linda. Solo cansancio

Endimión entrando con el doctor

— ¿Alguien se siente mal?

— Sí, Serena se desmallo. — su esposa

— ¿Dígame que sintió? – pregunto el médico

— Mareo y ya. — seria

— Se pueden retirar. — mirando a los presentes

— Me puedo quedar, aquí con mi esposa

— Sí, puede

— Por fa yo. — zoe mirando al doctor con ojos tiernos

— No linda

— Ve hija. — su madre

— Vamos a sí, te doy un rico helado. — su abuela

— Sí, vamos. — emocionada

Todos salieron

— Bueno por los síntomas parece embarazo. — el doctor

Serena mirando a Darién

— Doctor eso es imposible, yo no puedo tener hijos

— Cómo. — Sorprendido — acaso que la niña es adoptada, no puede ser se parece a usted

— No sé, confunda Zoe sí es mi hija, teniéndola me tuvieron que cortar las trompas

— Ve su siclo menstrual. — mirándola

— Sí, no puedo tener hijos. — seria

— Ok le voy a dar una orden, para que se haga una prueba para descartar, que tiene.

— Está bien

— Usted cree ¿que está embarazada? – Darién emocionado

— Yo estoy 100% seguro. — médico

— Olvídalo, mi amor es imposible. — mirándolo

— Bueno, me retiro. — él

— Gracias. — Darién

— Adiós. — ella

El doctor se fue

Serena mirándolo

— No te hagas ilusiones, mejor no te lo hagas porque no existe y nunca abra

— No ¿crees en los milagros? – sonriéndole

— Sí, en este caso no así que. — levantándose

Darién acostándola

— Heeee nada de levantarse

— Voy a estar aquí acostada no, mi amor. — seria

— Sí, mi amor. — dándole un beso en los labios

Serena molesta

— Está bien

Los días pasaron para decir exacto 2 semanas

Serena pintándose los labios

— Apúrate Zoe

Zoe sonriendo

— Ya va mami

Serena poniéndose el vestido

— Vamos a llegar tarde, al cumpleaños de Azumi

— Mamá, ya estoy listo. — zafiro

— Ok, apúrate Zoe Dios sí te tardas, cómo tú padre. — seria

— Ok ok mami. — colocándose un pantalón

— Zafiro por fa búscame la invitación de Azumi. — su madre

— Ok, mami. — Zafiro entro a la habitación y tomo la invitación que le había dado Azumi

Recuerdo

En la agencia de modelos

— Toma. — azumi dándole la invitación

— ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto zafiro mirándola

— Para que vayas a mi cumpleaños. — alegre

— Ah….ok

Fin del recuerdo

— Zafiro. — gritando serena

— Mamá, vámonos. — sonrió

Serena triste

— Me siento solita sin Darién

Zafiro abrazándola

— Tranquila, mamá aquí está tú hombre

Muchas gracias por sus Rw se los agradezco mucho


	9. Chapter 9

Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Te amo, mi amor

Zoe llorando

— Mamá me queda horrible. — mirándose en el espejo

— Estás hermosa. — ella secándole las lágrimas y mirándole el vestido de color verde

— No quiero ir. — zoe haciendo puchero

Serena respirando profundo

— Ok, déjame llevar a Zafiro a la fiesta, te dejo con may

— Ok

Zafiro molesto

— Siempre, le cumples sus caprichos

— Sabes muy bien que igual te los cumplo a ti. — seria

Zafiro cruzando los brazos

— Me vas a llevar ¿o no?

— Vamos camina. — su madre

En eso suena el timbre

Serena abrió la puerta

— ¿Tú?

Darién besándola

— ¿Cómo están?

— No llegabas, hasta mañana. — alegre

— Sí, luego te cuento mi amor. Tenía días sin verlos. — miro a Zoe como tenía los ojos hinchados — ¿Qué paso bebé?

Zoe haciendo puchero

— Me veo fea

Darién abrazándola

— Cómo fea, sí eres la niña más hermosa del mundo

— Papi. — llorando

Darién mirando a Serena

— ¿Qué tiene?

— No lo sé, la verdad

— ¿No vas para la fiesta? – mirando a su hija

— No

— ¿Por qué lindura?

— Me veo fea

— Serena adelántate con Zafiro, después voy. — él

— Ok, vamos mi amor. — mirando a su hijo

Zafiro y Serena se fueron

Darién cargándola

— Dime. — Sentándola en sus piernas — ¿Qué te pasa?

Zoe abrazándolo

— Papi no sé, es que siento que mi mamá esta rara está cambiando.— algo que no sorprendió a Darién ya que en realidad Serena tenía muchos cambios de humores de golpe y algunas veces regañaba a Zoe por cualquier cosita

— Sí, es verdad, tú también lo tienes muñeca así que tú y tú madre son una copia exacta. — él sonriéndole

Zoe sonriendo

— Papi cuando tenga un novio, lo quiero como tú. — abrazándolo

Darién exaltado

— NOVIO JAMÁS ZOE

Zoe mirándolo

— Papá no voy a quedar cómo las monjas. — mirándolo seria

Darién sabía que Zoe era terca cómo su madre y necia cómo él, era la peor combinación que pudo a ver salido de ellos 2

— Mira muñeca apenas tiene 6 añitos eres mi bebé consentida., y vas a tener novio a los 50 o 60 años. — seriedad

— No ¡estaré muy vieja papá! – protestando

Darién sabía que iba a estar toda la noche peleando con su pequeña, pero era mejor engañarla de una manera más ingenua

— Mi princesita lo que tú digas

— Papá no estoy estúpida, me dices así y luego cuando crezca no me dejaras tener novio. — seria

Darién en su mente

— Lo sabía era la peor combinación que pudo salir de Serena y mía

Zoe mirándolo

— Me voy a la fiesta

— Vamos

En casa de Kou Aino

— Azumi, ven para acá. — llamo su madre

— Estoy hablando con mi nueva amiga. — sonriendo

— Ok

Serena entrando con Zafiro

— Hola. — mina sonriendo

— Hola. — Serena acariciándole la barriga — ¿cómo se porta?

— De maravilla, mi nena hermosa ¿y Zoe?

— Viene a hora con Darién

— Darién ¿está aquí? – asombrada

— Sí. — sonriendo

Zafiro le dio un beso en la mejilla de felicitaciones a Azumi y le entrega su regalo

— Gracias. — sonriendo

— De nada, espero que te guste. — él

— Claro, te presento a mi nueva amiga se llama Amy. — ella sonriendo

— Hola primito. — amy sonriéndole

Zafiro enojadísimo

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Se conocen. — azumi confundida

— Sí, por desgracia. Ella es sobrina de mi mamá

— Está tía Serena. — emocionada

— Sí

Amy se fue a saludar a Serena

— Se me arruino el día, mejor no hubiera venido.— bufo zafiro

— Toma. — Devolviéndole el regalo que Zafiro le había regalado — ya no lo quiero

— ¿Pero porque? – extrañado

— Estúpido. — salió corriendo

— Azumi. — mina extrañada

— ¿Ahora que le hizo? pero me va a oír. — serena molesta

— Serena, no le vayas a pegar. — su amiga

— Ganas no me faltan, Mina

Serena fue a dónde estaba Zafiro

— Vamos para afuera

Zafiro nervioso nunca había visto a su mamá tan molesta

— Sí

Serena y Zafiro salieron

Serena agarrándolo del brazo

— Dime ¿qué le hiciste a Azumi?

Zafiro nervioso

— Nada mamá

— Mira Zafiro, vamos a ver sí te compones porque no voy a estar a estas alturas de mi vida pegándote pero…. — furiosa

Zafiro llorando

— Mami, no me pegue

Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

— Zafiro. — abrazándolo

Darién llegando y mirando a su esposa e hijoa

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es que Zafiro hizo llorar a Azumi y no me ha dicho ¿Por qué? – seria

Darién molesto

— Zafiro, no puede ser. — Alzando la voz — hace unos días hiciste llorar a Zoe, porque estabas corriendo le diste un mal golpe y te lo pasamos pero está no — muy serio

Zafiro escondiendo atrás de Serena

— Mamá, no dejes que me pegue

— Darién

Darién alzando la voz

— ¡Darién nada! Quítate

— No

Mina llegando

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Cosas de familia. — Darién con seriedad

— Ya, Azumi se calmo parece que se emociono mucho con el regalo que le dio Zafiro, me lo enseño. — guiando el ojo a Zafiro

— ¿Qué le diste? – le pregunto su padre

— Le compre un cadenita que tiene gravado su nombre y atrás decía que la quería mucho, gracias por ser mi amiga favorita. — apenado

Mina y Serena

— ¡Hay! Qué lindo

— Yo te vi el regalo en la mano. — recordó serena

— Se le cayó, cuando tú llegaste. — mina con rapidez

— Ok

— Qué bueno, que viniste hablar. Por qué casi le pego injustamente a Zafiro. — Darién apenado

Mina sonriendo

— Vamos. — Darién

— Sí, vamos. — su esposa

Mina abrazando a Zafiro

— Azumi, está en su habitación. Pídele disculpas eres igualito a tú mamá. Metes la pata a cada rato

— Gracias tía titi

— Tenías tiempo sin decírmelo.— alegre

— Lo sé. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Todavía lo recuerdo

Años atrás

— Camina, mi amor. — mina ayudado a zafiro a caminar

— Déjalo, Mina solo tiene 10 meses. — serena seria

— Está en él mejor momentos. — alegre

Serena sonriendo

— Está bien

Zafiro caminaba poco a poco pero se caía ya Serena está preocupada de tantas caídas

— Mina déjalo

— Espera. — Zafiro empezó a dar pasos grandes — ven mi amor

— Tititititititititi. — camino y la abrazo

Mina emocionada

— Camino

Serena sonriendo

— Si

Mina dando vueltas con él

— Viste mi amor. — besándolo

Serena celosa

— Dámelo

— Sí, eres celosa. — mina alegre

— Es mi hijo

— Titi. — tirándole los brazos a Mina

— Viste, me quiere. — cargándolo de nuevo

Actualidad

— En serio. — zafiro asombrado

— Sí, mi amor. — contenta

— Mmm, mi mamá me conto otra cosa.

— Sí, te va a decir que fui. Yo quién te colocó a caminar. — ella

— Pues no

— Vamos

En la fiesta

— Hola chicas. — serena sonriendo, algunas de sus amigas

Todas

— Hola

Hotaru acercándose

— Hotaru. — serena asombrada

— Serena. — abrazándola

— Estás hermosa

— Gracias prima

— ¿Qué edad tienes ya?

— 16 Serena

— Tanto, Dios estás enorme. — feliz

— Gracias prima ¿y mis primitos?

— Por allí andan

Darién acercándose

Hotaru mirando a Darién

— Hola

— Hola. — él

— Mi amor, ella es Hotaru mi prima. — sonriéndole

Darién abrazándola

— Estás hermosa

— Gracias Darién

Zoe acercándose

— Vamos, para allá

— Zoe, ella es Hotaru tú prima. — su madre

— Hola. — extendiéndole la mano

— Eres tan linda. — hotaru contenta

— Gracias

— Igualita a tú, mamá. — asombrada

— Sí, lo sé. — sonriendo

— Zoe busca a tú hermano. — ordeno su madre

— Ok, mami. — se fue

— Está hermosa, la última vez que la vi fue cuando tenía casi 3 años. — alegre

— Sí. — su prima

En la habitación de Azumi

Zafiro tocando la puerta

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Azumi limpiándose las lágrimas

— Sí, pasa

— Perdóname

— Discúlpame por tirarte el regalo. — apenada

— ¿Estás molesta?

— Sí

— Discúlpame, Amy no me cae bien. — le confeso

— ¿Por qué? sí es buena amiga

— Te voy a contar algo, no vas a decir nada. — pidió

— Te lo juro

— Ok

Años atrás

— Zafiro te voy a dejar al cuido de Zoe. — su madre

— Sí, mami

— Me puedo, quedar con ustedes. — pregunto amy

— Sí, dale así me puedes ver a Zoe, es que voy a buscarle su chupón. — él

— Ok, yo la cuido

Zoe de dos añitos

— Papá, papá

— ¿Qué quieres? — mirándola

— Papá. — señalando una foto de Darién

— Tú papá no sé, en dónde está. — seria

Zoe llorando

— Ni, papá papá

Amy tapándose los oídos

— No llores

Zoe llorando más fuerte

— Papá, papá

Amy gritando

— Cállate. — la cacheteo fuerte

Zoe ahogada de dolor

Zafiro corriendo

— ¿Qué pasa? — Mirándola

— No sé. — mintió

Zafiro cargándola

— Dime, Zoe. — abrazándola fuerte

Zoe tocándose la cara

— Me dhuele

Zafiro mirando a Amy

— ¿Le pegaste?

— No

Serena llego con Darién

— ¿Por qué llora mi nena? – pregunto serena

— Mami, Amy le pego

— No tía, ella quería estar con tío Darién, comenzó a llorar sola. — seria

— La beba, me dijo que le pego. — serio

— Basta Zafiro, Zoe no habla bien. — su madre

— Mamá

— Ven Amy, vamos. — su tía

Zafiro llorando

— ¿Tampoco me crees papá?

— Hijo

— Papi. — Tocándose en cachete — mi dhuele

— Entonces, te pego. — serio

— Shi

— Vamos a comer helados. — animándolos

— Sí, vamos papi. — zafiro emocionado

— Yo quielo muchos. — zoe sonriendo

Darién sonriendo

— Ok

Actualidad

— Tú papá, no le dijo nada a tú mamá. — azumi perpleja

— Sí, pero…. Mi mamá pensó que solo eran cosas de niños desde ahí no le hablo a Amy, aun que ella me dio disculpas pero no. — orgulloso

— A lo mejor cambio. — mirándolo

— No creo, así que dime, te gusto mi regalo. — sonriéndole

— Sí, es muy lindo. Gracias Zafiro. — alegre

— Ya tenemos la misma edad. — él

— Sí

Zoe entrando

— Zafiro, mi mamá quieres que veas a Hotaru

— Está aquí. — emocionado

— Sí

— Vamos, ven vamos Azumi. — invitándola

— Vamos. — sonriendo

En la sala

— Oye Darién, para cuando salimos a divertimos un rato. — yaten mirándolo

— No sé

— Pídele permiso a Serena. — burlón

— Así tampoco. — serio

— Vamos, antes que nazca Miranda

— ¿Por qué? — mirándolo

— Cuando nazca mi segunda princesita, vamos a tener que cuidarla demasiado

— Te envidio. — sinceridad

— ¿Por qué? – serio

— Porque. Yo quiero tener otro hijo. — tristeza

Yaten serio

— El del problema no eres tú, es Serena así que si quieres tener un hijo tenlo

Darién mirándolo

— Con razón Mina se tardo años en perdonarte

— Pero ese es mi pensar. — mirándolo

— Qué mal piensas. — molesto

Zafiro llegando

— Hola papá

— Tú madre, te está buscando

— Lo sé papá. — alejándose

Zafiro llego en dónde estaba Serena y su tía Hotaru

— Hola

— Hola hermoso ¿cómo estás? – abrazándolo

— Bien, tía. — sonriéndole

— Sí, está grande. — asombrada

— Dentro de 7 meses es mi cumple. — orgulloso

— Qué bueno

— Sí. — él

— ¿En dónde está Amy? – pregunto hotaru

— No sé. — su prima

— Horita vengo. — alejándose

— Ok

— Es hora de la piñata. — exclamo mina

Todos los niños

— ¡Sí!

— Ven, Azumi. — llamo su madre

— Sí, mamá

Azumi empezó a darla a la piñata igual, Zafiro, Zoe y otros hijos de las modelos Serena y Darién andaban mirando cómo se divertían los niños… al terminar de partir la piñata Azumi casi le parte la cabeza a yaten ya que se atravesó y ella estaba vendada (jeje) en fin, cuando llegó el momento del pastel yaten tenía un hielo enorme en la cabeza, Mina no aguantaba la risa de ver a yaten así

— Es hora de cantar. — mina contenta

— Sí. — emocionada

— Feliz cumpleaños a ti, le demasiados a ti. Mi niña hermosa que tiene una madre tan talentosa. — mina cantando

— Para, así no es. — serena

— Sí, ese siempre se lo cantamos. — comenta yaten

— Sí, la saque yo. — Mina sonriendo

— La normal. — serena

Todos

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No! – mina molesta

— Cumpleaños feliz te deseamos a ti cumpleaños, Azumi de los ángeles cumpleaños feliz. — serena canto

Todos aplaudieron

— Muchas felicidades hija. — su madre

— Gracias mamá

Todos felicitaron a Azumi hasta que llego la hora de irse Serena estaba muy cansada igual los niños, Darién llego la primero que hizo fue meterse a bañar

Serena en bata

— Mi amor ¿en dónde está la tarjeta que te di?

— En la cartera, mi amor

— Ok. — tomo la cartera de Darién saco la tarjeta, le dio curiosidad y vio algo que le extraño mucho, mirando el preservativo molesta

— Darién Chiba

— ¡Qué! — Mirándola

Serena alzando la voz

— ¿Qué esto? — enseñándole el preservativo

— Esteee ya va, te lo puedo explicar. — nervioso

yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, jejeje puede ser. Todo es posible, espero que te guste el capitulo

Naiara moon: Hola amiga, gracias por comentar. Ya lo sabrás.

Princessqueen: Hola gracias por comentar. Puede ser. Espero que guste el capitulo

Faby Usako-Chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar faby, me alegra que te guste mi historia. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Christydechiba: Hola gracias por comentar Chris, si es triste que un padre sea, así he visto tantos casos, para que contarte. Si serena tiene que entender a los niños no se les debe malcriar mucho. Espero que te guste el capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

— ¡Explícame ahora! – furiosa

— Mi amor, lo qué pasa que eso me lo regalo un amigo hace tiempo, pero cómo no lo podía usar la guarde, eso es todo. — sinceridad

— Sí, tú crees que yo me chupo el dedo Darién o que nací ayer. — alterada

— No mi amor, es la verdad te lo juro por nuestro niños. — acercándose

— Cállate, no quiero oírte. — llorando

— Mi amor, no llores es un malentendido hasta que fue Zoe. — molesto

— ¿Cómo? ¿Zoe lo vio? – perpleja

Zafiro despertó por los gritos

— ¿Qué pasa?

Zoe metiéndose en la cama

— No sé, algo le pasa a papi y mamita. — decía con miedo

— Ven, vamos

En la habitación de Serena

— Serena cálmate. — pidió el

— No lárgate de mi casa, traidor quédate con tú ¡amante! – dolida

— Pero que amante mujer, solo tengo un preservativo guardado nada más. — seriedad

— Estúpido, te odio. — golpeándolo

Darién agarrándola de los brazos

— Serena cálmate por favor, no sé porque desconfías de mí yo nunca te he dado ningún motivo

— Yo sé. — Sollozando — que tú quieres tener hijos y yo no te lo puedo dar, tú muy alegre puedes buscar a otra mujer para que te los de – tristeza

Darién abrazándola

— Serena yo estoy muy contento de tener 2 hermosos hijos hermosos, que son mi alegría y mi alma. Serena tú sabes que al principio nos fue difícil porque tú tenias muchas ideas raras en la cabeza, luego el embarazo de Zafiro, la llegada de Zoe me alegro mi vida. — suavidad

— Darién tengo mucho miedo yo se que querías tener muchos bebés conmigo, desde el nacimiento de Zoe quede estéril, pero. — llorando desesperadamente

— ¿Qué te pasa? – Asustado — dime

Serena abrazándolo

— Te engañe Darién

— ¿Qué?

— Cuando nació Zoe Lita me dijo que podía, elegir entre dejármelo o cortármelo yo. — sin poderlo mirar a los ojos

— Serena ¿por qué? – dolido

— Es que tenía mucho miedo, pensé en que me diera luego cáncer no sé. — sollozando

— Serena, el mal hecho está, eso es el pasado ahora estamos más que felices. — el levantándole el mentón

— Perdóname, mi amor

— Te perdono, mi amor

Serena lloro mucho, Darién solo la abrazaba la noche paso con rapidez, Zoe amaneció en la habitación de Zafiro

Darién preparando el desayuno

— Todo listo

— Buenos días, papi. — zoe alegre

— Hola hermosa

— Se ve rico. — mirando el desayuno

— Sí, desayuna mientras yo, voy a llevarle el desayuno a tú mamá. — alegre

— Ok, papá

Darién le llevo el desayuno a Serena

— Buenos días, mi amor. — dándole un beso en los labios

Serena despertando

— Bebé, gracias mi amor

— Toma, ¿espero que te guste? – risueño

— Mmm parece domingo. — mirándolo

— Sí, mi amor

— Pero es lunes. — tristeza

— Sí

Serena comiendo

— ¿Y los niños?

— Desayunando

— Vas ¿para el trabajo?

— Sí, pienso dejar a los niños, en casa de Ikuko. — le anuncia

— Mi mamá, no está

— En casa de mi mamá

— Está de viaje

Darién rascándose la cabeza

— Me los llevo para la empresa

— Ok, mi amor yo me voy para que Lita. Para que me haga un chequeo.

— Ok, mi amor. — dándole un beso

Darién se baño y se vistió, los niños no querían ir a la empresa ya que se iban aburrir

Serena buscando unos pendientes que se le habían caído

— ¿En dónde están?

— Mamá, nos vamos. — zoe mirándolo cómo estaba en el piso buscando los pendientes

Serena encontrando los pendientes

— Ok, mis amores. — levantándose y le dio un beso a cada uno

Zoe y Zafiro

— Adiós

Darién dándole un beso

— Nos vemos

— Ok, mi amor

Darién y los niños se fueron, Serena se iba para la doctora Lita

En la empresa

— Gracias Katherine. — Endimión

— De nada, señor

Darién entrando con los niños

— Abuelito. — zoe emocionada

— Hola mis amores. — él

— Hola abuelo. — zafiro abrazándolo

— Se quedan aquí o se van conmigo. — Darién mirándolos

Los niños

— Nos quedamos

— Ok

En la clínica

— Dios mío que se apuren. — serena impaciente

— Serena. — emocionada

— Esmeralda. — ella saludándola con beso en la mejilla

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?

— De maravilla ¿y tus bebés? – sonriéndole

— Hermosos los amo gracias a ti, soy inmensamente feliz

— De nada, fue un placer ayudarte. — sinceridad

— ¿Y tus hijos?

— De maravilla

— En serio. — mirándola

— Sí

— Qué bueno

Lita saliendo

— La siguiente

— Por fin. — Levantándose — hola Lita — saludándola

— ¿Cómo estás? tengo cómo un año que no te veo, desde tú boda. — lita

— Sí

— Pasa

— Gracias, vengo hacerme el chequeo de rutina. — le informa

— Serena tengo que decirte algo es que ya pasaron los años y puede ser que te pongas muy molesta pero…. — nerviosa

— Habla por favor

— Sobre tú útero

— ¿Qué pasa con eso? — Mirándola

— Qué nunca te corte las trompas, solo te las ligue ó sea eso también funciona para no tener hijos, pero otras le duran años no se sí. Ya a ti siguen igual ¿o no?

— No me asustes con eso, ¿Por qué? – Mirándola — es una broma ¿verdad? – asustada

— ¡No! Es que cuando te dio la hemorragia, quedamos de acuerdo en cortártelas, cómo note que el sangrado se detuvo. Y cómo no querían tener hijos, tome la decisión. Sí, me quieres demandar tienen todo el derecho. — suavidad

— O sea ¿qué puedo salir embarazada en cualquier momento? – atónita

— Depende sí, siguen las trompas ligadas o no. — suavidad

— Averigua. — seria

— Ok

En empresa Chiba

— Gracias por la ayuda Zoe. — Endimión sonriendo

— De nada abuelito, lindo. — alegre

— Estoy aburrido. — zafiro quejándose

— Toma. — Dándole unos documentos — saca unas fotos copias

— Ok

Zoe mirando a su abuelo

— Abuelo ¿puedo ir a la oficina de mi papá?

— Sí, ve

Zoe se bajo de la silla y fue para la oficina de Darién

Darién firmando unos papeles

— Dios que trabajo

Zoe entrando

— ¡Papá!

— Hola princesa

— Hola papá, vine a quedarme. — sonriéndole

— Ok

En la clínica

— Por lo que se ve me tienes todo en orden, que puedes quedar embarazada en cualquier momento. — sonriéndole

Serena blanca como un papel

— Cómo, bueno hace casi 3 semanas me desmalle y un doctor me dijo que es embarazo. — asustada

— Pues aquí no sé, ve. — mirando el monitor

— Sí estoy embarazada, cómo me paso con Zoe. — mirándola

— Sí quieres hazte unos exámenes para mañana.

Serena nerviosa

— Ahora cómo se lo digo a Darién

— Dile, me imagino que se pondrá feliz. — alegre

— No, mejor me voy a mi casa. — levándose y tomando su bolso

— Serena cuídate

— Aja

Serena se fue para su casa ida, a la vez feliz. Lita no le había hecho caso sobre dejarla estéril, tenía una familia hecha y volver a empezar seria comenzar de nuevo, pero la idea le encantaba, Serena subió a la habitación empezó a ver las fotos de Zafiro desde recién nacido hasta actualmente está ahora se sintió tan feliz, luego vio las fotos de Zoe desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad no podía creer que ya sus bebés estuvieran tan grande sobre todo Zafiro que a pesar de su edad es un niño muy maduro y responsable. Zoe era una niña demasiado inteligente pero muy malcriada, Serena empezó a ver las fotos de ella y Darién cuando eran de novios y hasta ahora, Serena solo noto que Darién y ella ahora están maduros, sus cuerpos están súper cambiados y seguirán cambiando, luego de terminar de ver las fotos se quedo dormida

En la empresa

— Vámonos. — anuncio Darién

— Sí, vamos. — su hijo

Todos se fueron cada quién para su casa

Darién abriendo la puerta

— Vayan a desvestirse

— Ok. — su hija

Darién cerró la puerta, con cuidado y fue para su habitación, miro a Serena dormida

Darién acercándose

— Mi amor

Serena despertando

— Hola mi amor. — dándole un beso en los labios

— ¿Y eso que estabas durmiendo? – extrañado

— Me provoco

— Qué raro, porque tú solo dormías cuando estabas embarazada de Zafiro. — mirándola

Serena nerviosa

— Tú crees Darién, necesito decirte algo

— Dime.— quitándose la chaqueta

— Darién creo que estoy embarazada. — respirando de lo rápido que hablo

— Jajajaja que buen chiste

Serena seria

— Darién, te lo voy a contar

Serena le conto todo a Darién, Darién estaba impresionado con la noticia

— O sea. — Con lágrimas en los ojos — vamos a poder tener otro bebé

— Sí, también hay que pensarlo, mi amor. — suavidad

— ¿Por qué?

— Por los niños, no sé que irán a decir, es que no sé. — llorando

— ¿Por qué lloras mi amor? — abrazándola

— Tengo miedo, que se molesten con nosotros

— Mi amor

— Solo abrázame, siento que mi mundo se me cayó encima. — abatida

— Serena yo te amo y me encantaría tener miles de hijos contigo. — suavidad

— Lo sé, tontito

Los niños entrando de golpe

— Mamá. — zoe abrazándola

— Hola, mi amor. — sonriéndole

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? – zafiro mirando a sus padres

— Nada. — su padre

— Vamos Zoe, vamos a preparar la cena. — su madre

— Sí, vamos

Serena y Zoe se fueron a la cocina, mientras Darién y Zafiro hablaban

— Qué, mi mami puede tener otro bebé. — zafiro atónito

— Sí

— Sería divertido, no recuerdo a mi mamá embarazada solo la he visto en foto. — sonriendo

— Se ve hermosa

— Ojala que tenga un bebé, el problema es Zoe. — mirándolo

— Sí

En la cocina

— Pásame la sal. — pidió serena

— Toma. — entregándosela

— Gracias, mi linda

— Mami una amiga me dijo, su mamá va a tener un bebé. — mirándola

— Sí ¿y qué piensas? – escuchándola atentamente

— La verdad me gustaría ser única hija, bueno es imposible por qué está Zafiro. — seria

— Yo fui única hija es horrible, no tener hermanos hija. — sinceridad

— No creo

— Sí

Darién y zafiro entrando

— ¿Ya está lista la cena? – pregunto Darién

— No. — su esposa

— ¿Por qué no comemos pizza? – propuso zoe

— Me parece una buena idea. — serena

— Ok. — su esposo

Darién llamo y comieron pizza, inmediatamente Serena empezó a sentirse un poco mal, luego se le paso.

La noche paso rápida. Había amanecido

Darién despertando

— Mmm ¿qué hora es? — Mirando el reloj — no puedo ser son casi las 8 — cuando miro al lado Serena no estaba

Serena entrando

— Bueno días, mi amor. — él

Serena dándole un beso en los labios

— Buenos días

— ¿Y eso que estas vestida?

— Voy a hacerme los exámenes para saber, sí estoy embarazada ¿o no?

— Vamos

— No, tú no vas. Te quedas con los niños. — autoridad

— Ok, mi amor

Zafiro entrando

— Buenos días

— Buenos días. — serena dándole un beso en la frente

— Campeón, báñate para llevarte a casa de tú amigo. — su padre

— ¿Qué amigo? – pregunto serena

— Sí, ayer llamo la enfermera que conocimos en el hospital ¿te acuerdas? – mirándola

— Sí

— La tía llamo para decirme, que Hiroto está mejor y que quiere hablar contigo. Me dio la dirección. — su esposo

Serena cruzando los brazos

— Me parece que Zafiro no va

— Pero. — su esposo

— Pero nada además sí va, tiene que ir contigo o conmigo solo no. — seria

— Serena, no puedes desconfiar. — serio

— Sí puedo, mi amor. Así que el va o contigo, o conmigo de resto no. — autoridad

Darién mirando la cara de su hijo

— ¡Está bien voy yo!

— Ya deje el desayuno preparado, así que ya me voy. — ella tomando su bolso y salió

— Bye, mi amor

Zoe caminaba adormilada choco con la mesa de noche, se dio en la cabeza. Darién y Zafiro se asustaron, Serena escucho los gritos salió corriendo hacia la habitación de nuevo

Darién cargándola

— Ya mi amor

Zoe asustada y llorando

— Me duele

Zafiro preocupado

— Papá mira el chichote que tiene en la frente

Darién asustado

— Qué feo

A Zoe se le había puesto rojo y verdecito, tenía la piel delicada

Serena entrando

— ¿Qué paso?

— Mamá. — zoe llorando

— Dios mío, mi linda vamos a llevarla al doctor. — ella

— No hazte los exámenes, que yo los cuido. — él

— ¿Estás seguro? – dudosa

— Tranquila. Yo sé que es mi primera vez que, los voy a cuidar yo solo.— mirándola

Serena dándole un beso en las mejillas

— Qué te mejores, mi princesita guerra

— Me duele. — haciendo puchero

— Ve

Serena se fue, muy preocupada por Zoe, se hizo los exámenes cómo a las 2 horas se lo dieron. No quiso abrir el sobre porque no tenía fuerza para hacerlo sola

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién poniéndole el hielo en la cabeza a Zoe

— Mejor nena

— Sí, papito

— Cancele la salida. — zafiro llegando

— Gracias, campeón

— De nada

— Sigues mareada. — pregunto su padre

— Un poco. — mirándolo

— Qué susto me diste cuando te desmallaste en el hospital. — él

— Es que me dio mucho miedo, ver como inyectaban aquel niño. — apenada

— Lo bueno. Que ya paso. — su hermano

Serena entrando a la habitación

— Hola

— Hola mi amor ¿dime sí o no? – ansioso

— No sé. — mirándolo

— ¿Cómo que no sabes?

— No lo he leído

— Mami me duele. — su hija

— Mi amor. — acostándose alado de ella

— Yo me voy a hacer algo. — zafiro

— Yo no sé. — Darién saliendo de la habitación

— Zoe, sí mami te dice que va a tener un bebé ¿qué me dirías? – mirándola

— ¿Qué? — Levantándose un poco

— ¿Es qué?

— Mami ¡estás embarazada!

— Es que no sé, mi amor

— Mami, dime ¿porque te tardaste tanto en darme un hermanito? – cruzando los brazos

— Ok te voy a contar, cuando estaba embarazada de ti. Casi me muero teniéndote, se me complico mi embarazo y para completar tenia riesgo de que pudiera perder la vida con una hemorragia. — suspirando

— Sí, no me equivoco eso es cuando algo se complica en la hora de tener un bebé, ¿interno verdad? – curiosa

— Sí

— Por mi culpa, no podías tener bebés. — triste

— Claro que no, solo que yo decidí no tener más bebés, pero Lita no me hizo caso y decidió dejármela, ligadas y no cortármelas. — tratando de explicarle

— Ya ando entendiendo, a pesar que me duele la cabeza. — leve sonrisa

— Sí, pero parece que estoy embarazada. Tengo miedo de que no quieras tener un hermanito. — tristeza

— Mamá yo no quiero tener, ningún hermano. — celosa

Serena lo sabia su hija era exactamente cómo ella, pero Zoe era una niña muy egoísta a pesar que tenía solo 6 años era muy directa

— Está bien, sí tú mami está embarazada tendrás un hermanito

— Me voy de la casa. — amenazante

Serena muy seria

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Zoe bajando la cabeza

— Este…. Nada mami

— Qué sea, así Zoe. — seriedad

Serena salió de la habitación de Zoe

En la cocina

Darién agarrando un helado

— Comemos campeón

— Sí

Darién y Zafiro comenzaron a comer helado con mucha emoción

— Delicioso. — zafiro sonriendo

— Aja

Serena sonriendo

— Están comiendo helado

— Sí. — su esposo

— ¿Y Zoe cómo está? – pregunto su esposo

— Está muy molesta. — seria

— ¿Porque? — Extrañado

— Porque, se lo conté todo

— Yo sabía que, esto iba a pasar. — serio

— Sí, lo sé

— Me voy a verla, con eso que se desmayo. — zafiro levantándose

Gracias por comentar A:

Naiara moon

yesqui2000

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Princessqueen

Christydechiba


	11. Chapter 11

Serena asustada

— ¿Cómo que se desmayo? ¿Cuando en dónde? Dime ¿habla Darién por favor? — Alterada

— Respira, mi amor. Eso fue solo un mal susto, el doctor dijo que estaba bien

— En serio, no me estás mintiendo. — mirándolo

— No, mi amor. Cómo crees. — él

— Le voy a llevar helado. — zafiro

— Ok. — su padre

Zafiro le llevo helado a su hermanita

Zafiro entrando a la habitación

— Hola hermanita

Zoe secándose las lágrimas

— Hola

— ¿Estás llorando verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! – orgullosa

— Eres igualita, a mi mamá. — sonriéndole

— Ya mi mamá, te conto

— Mi papá, hablo conmigo. — sentándose en la cama

— ¿Y qué te parece?

— Me gusta la idea de tener un hermanito. — alegre

— Yo no quiero, tener ningún hermanito. — seria

— Estás celosa, es normal yo también sentí celos de ti enana. — le confeso

Zoe mirándolo fijamente

— En serio, niño

— Sí en serio, yo era muy malo con mi mamá, no sabes cómo se ponía cuando la maltrataba. — tristeza

— Tú solo tenías 2 años. — en defensa

— Sí, y tú tienes 6 años recién cumplidos. — él

— Lo sé. — mirándolo

— No seas caprichosa, mis padres necesitan otro hijo. Nosotros estamos creciendo y pronto pasaran los años, nos casaremos y hasta tendremos hijos, nuestros papis solo, sin nadie que regañar. — mirándola

— No lo había pensado así.

— Te pongo un ejemplo cuando nosotros tengamos 20 y tú 18, él otro cómo 14 años, va a estar todavía lidiándolo mi mamá. — sonriendo

— Mmm pues sí, me gustaría sería mejor. — sonriendo

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Así mis papis, están pendiente del bebé y me cortan el condón umbilical.— emocionada

En la puerta

Serena con la voz baja

— Mira los hijos que tenemos

Darién sonriendo

— Son igualitos a ti

Serena dándole un golpe en la cabeza

— Cállate, no vez que nuestros hijos están creciendo son maduros

— Sí. — Poniéndose triste — ya mi niña me va a tener novio

— Falta demasiado

— Es verdad

— Vámonos. — jalándolo

En la habitación

— Yo quiero niño. — zoe

— Yo también, otra niña no lo soportaría. — riéndose

— Cállate. — seria

En la habitación de Serena y Darién

Serena quitándose la ropa

— Qué calor

— Te vas a bañar. — coqueto

— Sí

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No

— Ok. — desanimado

Mientras Serena se bañaba Darién miro hacia un lado y vio lo resultados de los análisis

Darién abriéndolo con cuidado

— Vamos a saber ¿sí o no? — lo abrió con nervios y vio el resultado quedo impresionado

En casa Kou Aino

— Mi amor, hazme el favor de llevarte esto para la habitación. — mina con una cesta de ropa

— Mi amor, estás loquita ¿cómo alzas peso? Dios mío estás embarazada. — serio

— Lo sé, toda está ropa esta sucia

— Mi amor, no lo vuelvas hacer. — regañándola

— Ok ¿y Azumi?

— Está haciendo unos dibujos

— Ah…. Ok, después hablo con ella. Parece que Serena se la quiere llevar de viaje. — mirándolo

— No me habías, dicho nada

— Sí, mi amor

En empresa Chiba

— Katherine me puede hacer el favor de llamar a estas personas. — Endimión mirándola

— Sí, señor

Endimión llamando

— Bueno con la señora Ikuko Kinomoto

— Sí, vaya

En casa de Ikuko

— Señora la llaman.— la sirvienta

— ¿Quién?

— El señor Endimión

— Gracias. Bueno. — teléfono

En la empresa Chiba

— Hola ¡Ikuko necesito un gran favor tuyo!

— Dime ¿qué pasa Endimión? – preocupándose

— Necesito que me ayudes a darle una sorpresa a Zafiro y a Zoe. — contento

Ikuko sonriendo

— Dime, soy todas oídos

— Ok, cómo están de vacaciones me los quiero llevar este fin de semana para Disney. — alegre

— Ok pero, Serena y Darién

— No, es que quiero llevármelos sin Serena ni menos Darién para que vayamos solos los abuelos nada más. — risueño

— Me parece una excelente idea. — contenta

— Sí, es que Serena y Darién necesitan un buen descanso. — le comenta

— Sí, claro cuenta conmigo

— Ok gracias por la ayuda

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena saliendo del baño, completamente vestida

— Oye mi amor, por qué no nos vamos de viaje con los niños

— Sí

— ¿Qué te pasa? mi amor. — mirándolo

— Nada, mi amor solo estoy pensando en una cosa. — mirándola

— ¿Cuál? Dime. — curiosa

— Sobre los resultados

— Ah… era eso

— ¿Cuándo lo vas abrir?

— Mmm no sé. — suspirando

— Pero yo quiero saber. — ansioso

— Ok. — lo agarro y abrió el sobre — bueno aquí dice – mirándolo — no estoy embarazada

Darién mirándola

— Mi amor, ya sabemos que tenemos que estar practicando. — alegre

— Aja

Zafiro entrando

— Hola

— Hola campeón

— ¿Vamos a tener un bebé en casa? — mirándolos

— La verdad ¡Sí estoy embarazada! – emocionada

— Yupi, que sea niño. Hermanas no quiero. — Mirando a su padre — papá ¿por qué no te emocionas?

— Que tú padre ya sabe, el cree que no lo vi cuando abrió los resultados. — su madre sonriendo

— Me descubriste, amor. — riéndose

— Ahora vamos hacer 6. — ella

— 6 ¿Cómo? ¿Tienes gemelos? – zafiro asombrado

— No, lo que pasa es que yo perdí un bebé cuando estabas de meses, siempre pienso en ese bebé. — ella

— No ¿sabías que era?

— Sí, Lita me dijo que posiblemente seria una niña

— ¿Cómo?

— Las niñas se desarrollan un poco más rápido

— Ah…. Ya ojala que sea niño. — su hijo

— Lo que sea. — Darién sonriendo

Zoe entrando

— ¿Qué te pasa? mi niña. — pregunto su madre

— Me duele la cabeza

— Vamos, mi amor

— Ven. — Darién cargándola — vamos para la cocina

— Ok, papito

— ¿Cuantos meses tendrás mami? – pregunto zafiro

— Creo que 1 o 2. — ella

— Estás recién embarazada. — su esposo

— ¿Estás embarazada? – su hija mirándola

— Sí, mi amor ¿tú mami está embarazada? – su padre

— Felicidades

— ¿Estás molesta? – serena mirándola

— Un poco, se me pasara

— Sí. — zafiro

— Ahora vamos a ser 5. — Darién contento

— Sí, lo sé. — su hija

— Mi amor. — Serena mirándola — tranquila tomate tú tiempo

— Ok mami, vamos a jugar

— Vamos a jugar, mi amor. — ella

— Yo voy a ver unos papeles. — su esposo

— Ok ¿quiero que me compres comida china? – ella

— No. Ya empezaron tus antojos. — el sonriendo

— Sí. — guiñándole el ojo a Zoe

— Está bien

— Vamos, mi amor. Estas mejor. — ella ayudándola a caminar

— Sí. — zoe

— Aquí está, vamos a jugar armar piezas. — su madre

— No, es muy aburrido mami. — su hijo uniéndoseles

— Está bien

— ¿Y si jugamos esto? – mirándola

— Sí ¡vamos a jugar ya! – alegre

— Sí

Serena busco papeles y le dio uno a cada uno, luego todos se sentaron lejos ya que no podían ver lo que escribía los demás

— Una letra por la R. — serena

5 minutos después

— ¡Esto! – zoe

— ¿Nombre? – pregunto serena

— Robert. — su hija

— Robertita. — su hijo

— Roberta

— ¿Apellido? – pregunto zoe

— Rodríguez. — zafiro

— Robles. — su madre

— Reyes. — zoe

— ¿Color? – zafiro

— Rosado. — serena

— Rojo. — zoe

— Rosadito. — él

— ¿Animal? – pregunto serena

— Rata. — su hija

— Ratón. — su hijo

— Rana

— ¿Cuidad? – zoe

— Nada. — serena

— Rita. — zafiro

— Nada.

— ¿Novela? – zafiro

— Retrato de amor. — su madre

— Renata. — su hermana

— Reglas del destino

— ¿Actores favoritos? – ella

— Roberta Pardo. — su hija

— Tramposa, coloqué lo mismo. — su hermano

— Rina Kim

— ¡Total! – exclamo zoe

— 700. — serena

— 650. — zoe

— 650

— Gane. — serena feliz

— ¡Otro plis! – pidió su hija

— Mmm déjame pensar, mi nena

— Vamos a jugar cartas. — propuso zafiro

— No. — su hermana

— Vayan a jugar videos juegos. — su madre

— Jugamos las barbis. — zoe

— Ok, solo 1 sola vez. — él

— Ok

Los niños se fueron a jugar, Serena miraba las últimas fotos que se había sacado

Darién hablándole en el oído

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás muy pensativa?

— Casi me matas de un infarto. — asustándose

— Lo siento, es que estás ida

— Es que estaba mirando unas fotos de mi último trabajo. — sonriéndole

— ¿Cómo mi amor? – sin entender mucho

— O sea, este embarazada no puedo trabajar

— Ah… era eso. — desanimado

— ¿Quieres que deje de trabajar verdad? – seria

— Sí, ó sea es tú decisión, mi amor

— Aja, no quiero discutir contigo

— Ok, óyeme mi amor ¿porque no vamos de viaje? – mirándola

— No sé

En eso suena el timbre

— Yo abro. — serena

— Ok

Serena abrió la puerta

— ¡Hola!

— Hola hija. — ikuko sonriéndole

— Hola. — Endimión

— Hola. — sonrió serena

— ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto misaki

— Bien, por los momentos

— ¿Porque dices eso? – pregunto su madre

— Siéntense, tenemos una noticia que darles. — ella

— ¿Cuál? – pregunto Endimión

— Sí ¿cuál? – pregunto ikuko

— Sí, dinos hija. — su suegra

Zoe corriendo

— Zoe, no corras te puedes lastimar. — regaño su madre

— Lo sé mamá, abuelos. — emocionada

— Ven, mi niña hermosa. — su abuelo

Zoe se sentó en las piernas de Endimión

— Abuelito, te enteraste que mi mami va a tener un bebé

Ikuko asombrada

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Cómo? – misaki perpleja

— Parece que la sorpresa se adelanto. — sonrió serena

Darién acercándose

— Hola

— ¿Cómo es eso que Serena está embarazada? – pregunto su padre

— Es algo largo

— ¡Cuenta!

En casa Kou Aino

— Dios sí, pesa la barriga. — mina quejándose

— Es normal, mi amor. — acariciándosela

— Mami, voy a ver cenicienta. — su hija

— Ok

— Mi amor, sí vemos una película. — él

— Sí, vamos a ver "Un amor para recordar" – sonriéndole

— Es muy triste jeimy muere. — él quejándose

— Es Linda

— Ok, luego vemos una de jacky chan. — emocionado

— Ok

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Dios mío otro nieto, me alegro ya que los niños están grandes. — Endimión feliz

— Sí, qué bueno me alegro por ustedes dos. — misaki

— Sí. Yo también. — ikuko

— Sí, la verdad estoy que no me la creo todavía. — serena mirándolos

— Yo también. — Darién

— Sí, cuando empiece a crecer la barriga ya les cae el veinte. — ikuko sonriendo

— Qué sea un niño. — abuelo

— Niña. — su esposa

— Gemelos. — ikuko

— Gemelos me mato. — serena exagerando

— Serena ¡no digas eso! – regaño su madre

— No, 2 bebés no mami. — su hija asustada

— Tranquila, dos bebés no voy a tener. — sonriéndole

— Qué coste mami

— Tranquila, mi amor

— Zafiro llegando

— Hola

— Mi niño lindo. — misaki

— Mami, termine de acomodar mi habitación. — él

— Ok

— Vengo a decirles, que nos vamos a llevar a los niños a Disney. — Endimión mirándolos

— Ok llévenselos. — serena

— Sí, llévenselos, nosotros vamos a disfrutar un poco solos. — él

— Ok, nos vamos en 3 días. — ikuko

— Sí como no, antes de llevárselos tienen que saber cómo son antes de dormir. — su hija

— Sí, además nosotros nunca dejamos que se los lleven así como así. — él

— Yo sabía, que no iba a hacer fácil. — abuelo suspirando

— Zoe no le gusta que la arropen, sin darle un beso antes de dormir o le leen un cuento. Sobre cosas de princesas de piratas o de futbol. — serena

— A Zafiro le gusta leer un cuento antes de dormirse, no le gusta que le apaguen la luz. — Darién serio

— Zoe no le gusta que le digan que tiene que comer, eso le molesta

— Zafiro no puede ver comida mexicana, por qué vomita. — él

— No sé, eso le pasó con Darién. — serena mirándolo

— Ah… sí, pero igual

— Ok que más. — su suegro

— Creo que, nada más. — ella

— Sí. — su hijo

— Ok, preparen todo. — su suegro

— Sí. — su nuera

— Cuídate hija. — su madre

— Mamá, no vayas a empezar sí

— Es que mi reina hermosa, es que tenía tiempo sin verte embarazada. — contenta

— Mamá, todavía no se nota…— riéndose

— Tenemos que cuidarte. — su suegra

— No vayan a empezar, por favor

— Dejémosla tranquila, pero cuando nazca el bebé. — Endimión riéndose

— Qué esperanza, por qué solo tendré como un mes y es mucho. — suspirando

— Nos vamos. — ikuko

Todos se fueron los días pasaron Serena preparo la maleta de los niños, Darién le daba una pequeña charla cómo cuidarse el uno al otro

— Ya papá. — pidió zafiro

— Sí. — su padre, es difícil dejarlos ir

— Vámonos. — zoe emocionada

— Sí. — su hermano

Serena entrando

— Ya se, van mis amores

— Sí. — su esposo

— Se me cuidan, por favor. — pidió ella

Los niños

— Sí, mamá

Serena dándole un beso a cada uno

— Nos vemos

— Pronto vendrá mi papá a buscarlos. — él

— Mami cuídate. — zafiro mirándola

— Sí, tranquilos

Los niños se fueron con un chofer que mando a Endimión, rápidamente se fueron para el aeropuerto

— Darién. — llorando

— ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

— Extraño a mis niños

— Es normal, mi amor. — sonriendo

— Sabes, quiero comer helado. — cambiando de humor

— Ok, vamos a comer afuera

— Ok, vamos

En casa Kou Aino

— Azumi, por favor ven. — la llamo su madre

— Ya voy mamá

— Toma. — Dándole dinero — te portas bien en el viaje

— Sí, mami

— Te cuidas bebé. — su padre

— Sí

— ¿Para donde te va a llevar tú abuelo? – pregunto su madre

— No sé, mami

— Ok

Hiroto llegando

— Vámonos, mi amor

— Sí, vamos abuelito

— Papá ¿para dónde te la vas a llevar?

— Es una sorpresa. — sonriéndole

— Ok

Yaten dándole un beso a Azumi

— Te portas bien, mi linda

— Sí, papi

Azumi se fue con Hiroto

En un restaurante

Serena llorando

— Qué triste

Darién abrazándola

— Mi amor, no llores

Serena mirando el plato que estaba un pollo muerto, cocinado

— ¿Porque lo mataron?

— Pero señora. — el chef confundido

— Lo que pasa es que está embarazada y se pone sensible. — Darién apenado

— Me está espantando a las personas. — furioso

Serena molesta

— Asesino, vamos Darién

— Ok, vámonos

Darién y Serena se fueron

Gracias por sus comentarios A:

Naiara moon

yesqui2000

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Princessqueen

Christydechiba

Bienvenida A:

analang


	12. Chapter 12

Darién manejando

— Mi amor tranquila

— Darién.

— ¿Qué? — Mirándola

— Tengo hambre. — haciendo puchero

— Ok. — Respirando profundo — este embarazo va a ser largo

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – confundida

— Por qué, mira cómo estás llorando por todo. — serio

— Para

— ¡Qué!

— Qué te detengas el auto. — furiosa

— ¿Para qué?

— Sí te molesto, déjame por aquí. Qué yo tomo un taxi. — airada

— ¡Estás loca!

— Me lanzo. — amenazándolo

Darién agarrándola fuerte del brazo

— Serena quédate quieta

— Me lastimas. — quejándose

Darién freno

— Basta Serena andas insoportables, ayer andabas con un humor. Ahora esto

Serena bajando la cabeza

— Discúlpame, sí te estoy molestando

— Claro que no mi amor, es que te dan unas loqueras de golpe.

— Lo que pasa es que tengo síntomas del embarazo de Zoe y de Zafiro. Llévame a la casa quiero descansar. — pidió

— ¿Estás molesta verdad? – mirándola con seriedad

— ¡Yo!

— Sí, yo te conozco

— Llévame para la casa. — mirándolo

— Está bien

Darién llevo a Serena para su casa, cuando Serena llego, lo primero que hizo fue acostarse, mientras Darién veía unos papales en la cama a lado de ella, Serena se estaba haciendo la dormida

— Oye mi amor ¿qué nombre le ponemos al bebé? – él

Serena no respondía

— Serena responde

— Mmm. — fingiendo

— No te hagas la dormida, que no estás. — serio

Serena mirándolo

— Déjame descansar

— Qué humor

— Déjeme en paz. — seria

— Perdóname

Serena de nuevo en silencio

— Serena

— Déjame. — gritando

— Ok. — respirando profundo

En Disney

— Qué lindo lugar. — zafiro emocionado

— Sí. — zoe

— Qué bueno, que les guste. — Endimión sonriéndoles

— Vamos para el hotel. — misaki

— Sí, vamos. — ikuko alegre

Todos se fueron para el hotel

— Ya están listas las reservaciones. — comento Endimión

— Sí. — recesionista

— Gracias

— Yo me voy a buscar a Artemis. — ikuko sonriendo

— Vamos. — Endimión

— Yo me voy, con mi abuela Ikuko. — zoe alegre

— Ok, vamos mi amor. — su abuelo

Ikuko se fue a buscar a Artemis, con su nieta

— Ikuko Kinomoto. — un reportero

— Dios mío. — ikuko seria

— ¿Cómo está? – le pregunto

— ¿Bien y tú? – leve sonrisa

— Bien ¿esa muñeca? – mirando a zoe

— Mi hija menor. — orgullosa

— Está hermosa. — suavidad

— Gracias. — zoe alegre

— ¿Viniste con tú hija mayor? – le pregunto

— No

— Ah…. Ok

— Nos vamos mami. — su nieta

— Sí, adiós

— Adiós. — él

En Japón

— Mi amor. — él mirándola

— Dios mío, Darién déjame dormir. — bostezando

— No has comido nada y tienes que comer por el bebé. — preocupándose

— No tengo hambre

— Tienes que comer. — insistió

— Dios mío, sí eres necio. Déjame tranquila. — molesta

— Ok

En casa Kou Aino

— Oye ¿porque no nos vamos por allí? – propuso mina

— ¿Para dónde? – mirándola

— Para dónde sea. — alegre

— Déjame pensar

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Darién sigue. — serena encantada

— Segura

— Sí, por favor

— Tienes la espalda tensa. — haciéndole masajes

— Sí, pero sigues porfa. — relajada

— Ok, mi amor pero, tienes nudos. — asombrado

— Sí lo sé, es que no descanso para nada. — suavidad

— Ahora sí, vas a descansar. — sonrió

— Sí por solo 8 meses más 40 casi 10 meses. — ella

— 10 meses para mí que rico. — alegre

— Darién deja la cosa

Darién volteándola

— ¿Por qué no hacemos cositas?

Serena mirándolo a los ojos

— No sé

— Qué tiene mi amor. — besándole el cuello

— Ok. — agarrándole la cara, besándolo

En Disney

— Abuela dime ¿cómo nacen los bebés? – pregunto zoe

Ikuko tosiendo

— ¿Cómo?

— Sí

— Pregúntale a tú mamá. — nerviosa

— Ok, abuelita

En la habitación de Endimión

— Abuelo, porque no vamos a caminar. — propuso zafiro

— Ok, Misaki llévalo. — su esposo

— Vamos, mi amor

— Sí, vamos abuela. — contento

En la habitación de Ikuko

— Abuela, vamos a comer algo. — mirándola

— Ok, mi niña hermosa

En Japón

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena besando a Darién

— Te amo

— Yo también

Serena colocándose la ropa

— Vamos a comer

— Vamos, mi amor. — sonriéndole

— Oye mi amor, me acompañas a la agencia hoy. — mirándolo

— ¿Para qué? — mirándola

— Para hablar con Miyuki, para ausentarme por un tiempo por lo del bebé. — le explico

— Está bien

Serena su mente

— Esta va a ser la primera vez que Darién me acompaña a la agencia

— Mi amor ¿qué piensas? – mirándola

— Me voy a dar un baño

— Vamos a bañarnos. — él

— Ok vamos

Darién la cargo y la llevo al baño

En la agencia

— Qué extraño, que Serena no ha venido. — comenta miyuki

— Sí, es extraño. — Natacha

— Sí

— Parece que los sumos se le subieron a la cabeza. — comento otra modelo

— No hables así. — Natacha molesta

— Sí, Serena no es de esas, Serena tiene una sesión de fotos para esta semana. — miyuki molesta

— ¿De verdad? – Natacha

— Sí, me llamaron hace 2 semanas. — le comenta

— Qué bueno

Serena y Darién entraron a la agencia

— Hola. — serena sonriendo

— Hola. — su amiga

— Hola Miyuki ¿cómo estás? – pregunto Darién

— Bien

— Qué bueno. — sonriéndole

— Vine hablar contigo. — serena orgullosa

— Yo te espero afuera. — él mirándola

— No, espérame aquí. — seria

Darién mirándola

— Ok

— ¿Y los niños como están? – pregunto Natacha

— Horita están en Disney con sus abuelos maternos y paternos. — tranquilidad

— Andan solitos

— Solos no, ahora que Serena está embarazada es doble cuidado. — él contento

— ¡Serena embarazada! – asombrada otra modelo

— ¡Sí!

— Qué bueno, felicidades. — alegre Natacha

— Gracias, andamos muy ilusionados con este nuevo hijo ya que Zoe tiene 6 y Zafiro casi 9 años. — alegre

— Ya están grandes. — asombrada la otra modelo

— Sí

En la oficina

Miyuki abrazándola

— Felicidades, tienes 3 sesiones de fotos y tienes que cumplir porque ya pagaron

— Ok, no hay problema. — sonriendo

En otro lado

— En serio. — Darién riéndose

— Sí. — Natacha

— ¿Cómo se llaman tus sobrinos? – pregunto

— Diamante y Nataly

— Lindos nombres. — suavidad

— Sí, como mi hermana murió, Serena conoce a Diamante y Esmeralda que se les había muerto su bebé, desde allí Serena y Esmeralda son amigas. — alegre

— No sabía nada. — asombrado

— Sí, Esmeralda viene algunas veces a traerme a mis sobrinos. — feliz

— Qué bueno, que te deje verlos

— Sí

Serena entrando

— Vámonos, mi amor

— ¡Ya! – sin quererse ir

— Sí, mi amor

— Adiós, Darién. — mirándolo

— Adiós, fue un placer. — él

Darién y Serena se fueron

— Dime, que apenas están juntos. — la modelo mirando a Natacha

— Para nada tienen 9 años casados. — sonrió su compañera

— Está buenísimo el esposo de Serena. — asombrada

— Esta lindo, pero es ajeno. — Natacha seria

— Sí

Darién abriéndole la puerta del auto

— Oye mi amor

— Sí, dime

— Me caen bien tus amigas. — alegre

— Solo Natacha es mi amiga, aquí en la agencia ya las demás no. — seria

— ¿Por qué?

— Me tienen rabia. — le confeso

— Por lo hermosa que eres

— No, por soy bellísima. — risueña

— Qué modesta, mi amor

— En serio, fue porque se ponían a decir, que estaba con algunos tipos siendo mentira. Ya sabes que muy pocas personas saben que tengo hijos y tengo un esposo guapo. — sonriéndole

— Eso sí, cualquier mujer no tiene semejante hombre. — él

Serena sonriendo

— Sí, vamos para la casa. Quiero descansar y comer

— Mi amor, estaba pensando y si de una vez pensamos en el nombre del bebé. — alegre

— Ya tengo los nombres. — ella

— Otra vez Serena. — decepcionado

— Solo de niña

— En serio. — Esperanzado — ok yo busco el de niño

Serena sonriendo

— Ok

— Eh estado pensando en un nombre por ti y por mí. — alegre

— No, para nada tiene que tener las iníciales de Zafiro y Zoe. — seria

— Otro Z que obsesión tienes, mi amor. — serio

— Cállate me gusta y punto. — cruzando los brazos

— Ok

— Sí, es niña Zeresa. — alegre

— Yo todavía no tengo nombre, así que luego te lo digo

— Ok, mi amor

En Disney

— Abuelito. — zafiro mirándolo

— ¿Qué pasa campen?

— Vamos para ver Aladin y los demás. — jalándolo

— Vamos

— Ya estoy, lista vámonos Zoe. — su abuela

— Sí, vámonos mamá. — alegre

— ¿Por qué le dices mamá? – pregunto Endimión

— Es que me vio un reportero y le dije que era mi hija.— le explica

— Ah... Ok

Todos se fueron los niños, disfrutaron de la salida cómo no tiene idea. La noche paso rápido

En Japón

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Oye mi amor, ¿por qué no nos acostamos? – ella mirándolo

— Sí, vamos a dormir. — él

Serena y Darién se acostaron a dormir. Las semanas pasaron los niños ya estaban en casa todo que muy lindo para ellos Endimión y sus abuela dijeron que se los llevarían pero cuando nazca el pequeño o la pequeña que venía en camino. Habían pasado 4 meses Serena tenía 5 meses, en todo estos meses Serena hizo las campañas y todo salió bien, ella tuvo que decir que estaba embarazada a los medios para que no siguieran preguntando, Darién seguía trabajando y consintiendo a Serena a sus hijos por igual. Mina había tenido a mirando una nena hermosa que era el orgullo de los Kou Aino

En casa de Chiba Tsukino

— Esta hermosa. — serena mirando a Miranda

— Gracias por cuidármela, desde que la tuve. No han dejado de llamarme para hacer comerciales con ella. — mina sonriéndole

— Esta hermosa la nena. — ella contenta

— Oye ahora que recuerdo, se acercar el cumpleaños de Darién y Zafiro. — mina sonriendo, faltaban pocos meses.

— Sí, también tengo que ver que hacerle a los dos. — alegre

— Porque no buscas alguien que te ayude con la fiesta. — le aconsejo

— Sí, voy a ver a quién llamo. — mirándola

— Ok

En la escuela

— Zoe ven. — la llamo la maestra

— Dime, maestra Karina

— Hoy no traje lana para seguir haciendo el conjunto para el nuevo bebé de tú mami, puedes salir al recreo. — sonriéndole

— Ok

Zoe salió al recreo, un niño la rempujo lo dejo así, pero como el niño vio que ella no lo había golpeado ni nada, el volvió a rempujarla, haciendo que Zoe se callera y se golpeara

Zoe: Estúpido. — dándole un golpe en la nariz

— ¡Hay! Mi nariz. — sangrando

— Damián ¿estás bien? – pregunto un compañero

— No, mi nariz. — llorando

Mujer agarrando a Zoe del brazo

— Mira lo que hiciste niña

— El me golpeo. — seria

— Eso no es, justificación a la dirección. — seria

— Suéltela. — grito zafiro

— No te metas Zafiro. — la maestra

— Ella es mi hermana. — serio

— Suéltela. — ordeno la directora

— Directora. — la maestra

Zoe abrazándola

— Me quiere castigar

— Sí. — seria

— ¿Qué pasa? Naomi

— Le pego Damián. — seria

— Eso es imposible. — otra maestra

— Sí. Elisa el me rempujo y me golpee la espalda. — ella enseñando el moretón que tenia

— Vamos a llevarte a la enfermería y tú Damián a la dirección. — Elisa seria

— Me voy a vengar, vas a ver. — él amenazándola

— Cállate a la dirección, ven linda vamos a la enfermería. — naomi

— ¿Qué paso? – azumi acercándose

— Damián la rempujo. — amy seria

— Pobre Zoe, me imagino que Zafiro sabe. — preocupándose

— Sí, sabe

En la enfermería

— Pobre, todo está bien no hubo ningún daño. — sonrió la enfermera

— Estás segura Elia. — pegunto Elisa

— Sí, segura

— Ven vamos, para que te acuestes en la cama. — ella

— Ok

Zoe se fue a costar, Damián no sé iba a quedar con esa agarro y busco unas tijeras, fue en donde estaba Zoe y le agarro las trenzas y se las corto dejándola con el cabello corto, se fue. Zoe se había quedado dormida, porque le habían dado un calmante para el dolor

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena alzando a Miranda

— Cómo está la niña, más hermosa del mundo.

Miranda solo sonreía

— Vamos a darte tú comida

Darién llegando y dándole un beso en los labios

— Hola

— Hola mi amor. — ella alegre

— Tengo que ir a buscar a los niños. — él

— Ok, mi amor. Llevas a Zoe para que la peluquera para que le corten un dedo. — mirándolo

— Ok

En la escuela

Zoe levantándose mirando las colas en su pecho, comenzó a gritar cómo loca

— ¿Qué pasa?— Karina y pero quedo muda al ver a Zoe llorando con sus trenzas en la mano

Zoe llorando

— Me cortaron el cabello

Karina abrazándola

— Mi amor, Dios mío ¿quién te hizo esa maldad?

— Mi mamá, me va a pegar. — llorando

Zafiro y Darién acercándose

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Darién

Zoe con su cabello en las manos

— Me cortaron el cabello

Darién mirándola

— Dios mío, tú madre te va a pegar

Zoe sollozando

— Yo no fui

— Vámonos para que, te arreglen el cabello

— Ven, vamos. — su hermano

— Señor ella, no se lo corto sola. — Karina en defensa

— Yo sé pero…. — él

— Ven vamos para que blanca a que te arregle el cabello. — su hermano

— Ok, vamos. — ella

Darién se llevo a Zoe para la peluquera de la familia blanca le corto el cabello aun mas dejándose bajos los hombros y le hiso una pollina para darle un nuevo look

— Te vez hermosa. — sonrió blanca

— Estás bellísima, mi amor. Así te pareces más a tú mami. — Darién sonriendo

— En serio. — contenta

— Sí, estás preciosa. — su padre

— Sí, tanto tiempo verte el cabello largo y ahora vértelo así te vez hermosísima. — su hermano

— Sí, vámonos para la casa. — él

— Tengo miedo que mi mamá, me pegue. — nerviosa

— No creo que lo haga. — su padre

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Adiós, Miranda. — serena sonriéndole

— Gracias por cuidármela. — yaten agradecido

— De nada yaten

Yaten se fue con la niña, cómo a la media hora se pareció Darién con los niños Serena estaba preparando unas galletas de vainilla que eran las favoritas de Zoe

Darién entrando con los niños

— Hola. — serena caminando así ellos pero se extraño que Zoe se escondió a tras de Darién — ¿qué pasa bebé?

— Es que paso un accidente en la escuela de Zoe. — su esposo

Serena preocupada

— Pero ¿qué paso?

— Serena, siéntate es algo fuerte para ti. — él mirándola

Serena sentándose

— Dime

— Mami un niño o niña, no sé me cortaron el cabello, mira. — volteándose

Serena quedo fría, blanca de todos colores

— ¡Dios mío tú cabello! ¿Pero porqué? — con ganas de llorar

Hola muchas gracias por sus Rw A:

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino

yesqui2000

princessqueen

naiara moon

christydechiba

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Tommiboy.


	13. Chapter 13

— Perdón, mami. Yo no quería. — tristeza

— Voy a hablar con Elisa, ella tiene que darme una explicación. — molesta

— Ni Karina, Elia y menos Elisa sabía quién fue, solo me dijeron que el que fue lo iban a castigar. — él mirándola

Serena abrazándola

— Te vez hermosa

— Pensé que me ibas a pegar. — mirándola

— Claro que no, mi linda es que siempre te he cuidado el cabello, por qué cómo te pareces a mí, quería recordar contigo mi infancia. Cada vez que veía. Sí no te gusta el cabello largo te lo puedes cortar cómo quieras. — sonriéndole

— A mí me gusta mi cabello largo. — alegre

— ¡Ok! – Sonriendo — ¿Saben que hice? — mirándolos

— Torta. — su esposo

— Pizza. — su hijo

— Galletas. — su pequeña

— Sí, galletas a comer. — levantándose

— Sí, vamos a comer galletas, oye mi amor para cuando te vas hacer él ecografía para saber el sexo del bebé. — él contento

— No sé, todavía mi amor ando pensando. Lita horita está de viaje. — mirándolo

— Ah…. No sabía mi amor, me avisas para ir contigo

— Ok

— Papá ¿tú fuiste para el ecografías de mío y de Zoe? – zafiro curioso

— Claro que sí, cuando tú mamá tenía 5 meses supimos que íbamos a tener niño, luego con Zoe queríamos sorpresa. — risueño

— ¿Por qué papá? – pregunto su hija

— Es que tú madre y yo queríamos esperar que nacieras aunque tus abuelas sospechaban que eras niña porque ellas adornaron tú habitación. — divertido

— Oye mami ¿cómo nacen los bebes? – zoe mirándola

Darién y Serena comenzaron a toser

— Yo me voy a ver tele. — su hijo

Zafiro huyo ya que él sabía perfectamente como venían los bebés a este mundo

— Dime, mami no estoy apurada ¡heeee! – alegre

— Dios mío, como decírtelo. — mirando a su esposo

— Yo tengo que ver unos papeles, Adiós. — él

Darién se fue para el despacho

— Ven vamos a sentarnos aquí. — ella señalando el mueble

— Ok, mami. — sentándose

Serena sentándose

— Te voy a explicar más o menos, cómo nacen

— Ok, mami

— Tú sabes que tú papi y yo dormimos juntos ¿verdad? – sonrojada

— Sí, mami

— Ok, bueno cuando dormimos juntos tú papá y yo hacemos como un juego, claro que solo podemos hacer las personas que está casada ¿me entiendes? – suavidad

— Sí, mami

— Ok. — Nerviosa — en ese juego las madres quedan embarazadas

Zoe interrumpiéndola

— Ya solo hacen el juego para quedar embarazada ¡que aburrido mami!

— No nena, en ese juego hay precauciones. Cómo te explico, bueno ya eres grande para entender. — suspirando

— Sí

— Ok, el juego que haces papi y mami se llama hacer el amor, cuando uno hace el amor lo hace por amor y no por hacerlo además solo las madres y los padres lo pueden hacer tú no puedes hacer eso Zoe. — seriedad

— Ok ¿cuando me case lo puedo hacer? – mirándola

— Sí, mi amor cuando te cases lo puedes hacer, pero también existe métodos para no salir embarazada.

— ¿Cuáles son? – curiosa

— Las pastillas anticonceptivos, los preservativos y aparatos que se meten en el vientre de la madre. — sonriéndole

— Qué interesante, mami

— Luego de eso las madres salen embarazadas y tiene al bebé de allí. — señalándole su parte intima

Zoe tapándose

— De aquí

— Sí, cómo te dije solo las madres grandes lo pueden hacer. — riéndose

— Mami ¿duele mucho? – curiosa

— Un poquito

— Por más mami, sí llego a tener un bebé solo tengo uno nada más. — seria

Serena sonriendo

— Ok, mi linda

— Oye mami puedo tocar. —señalando el vientre

— Claro

Zoe tocándoselo

— Se mueve mami

— Mmm parece que les cae bien, porque él o ella casi no se mueve. — alegre

— Oye mami sabes, sí es niño colócale patricio a mí me gusta. — alegre

— Ok, hermosa. Será de segundo nombre porque sí es niño se va a llamar Zero. — sonriéndole

— Lindo nombre Zero Chiba Tsukino. — risueña

— ¿Y sí es niña? – pregunto su madre

— Zeresa Chiba Tsukino, pero quiero que sea un niño mami. — haciendo puchero

— Ok, lo que Dios quiera

Darién acercándose con unos papeles que lo tenían loco

— Papi ¿y esa cara?

— Problemas en la empresa, creo que tendré que irme de viaje hay unas irregularidades en la empresa de Brasil y es raro la verdad. La última vez que fui fue hace 9 meses y todo estaba bien, creo que mi papá es muy confianzudo, tendré que irme rápido será en esta semana porque, es mucho dinero. — angustiado

— ¿Cuánto mi amor? – pregunto su esposa

— 15 millones de dólares Serena. — serio

— Dios mío, es mucho dinero. Mi amor. — perpleja

— Sí, mejor me voy mañana mismo, mi amor. — informa

— Habla con tú padre. — mirándolo

— No, sí entera, después se pone mal y hace 4 años le dio su primer infarto. Serena mejor hacer las cosas a mi modo. — serio

— Cuídate. — suavidad

— Me voy con yaten. — mirándola

— Ok, mi amor. — tranquilidad

— Oye ¿papá me llevas? – zoe mirándolo

— No hermosa, después te llego. — alegre

— Ok

— Me voy a dar un baño. — él

— Ok. Mi amor

En casa Kou Aino

— Mi amor Miranda, ya está dormida. — yaten a su esposa

— Gracias mi amor, es que ando muy atareada. — sinceridad

— Me imagino, te tengo una mala noticia me tengo que ir con Darién para Brasil a acompañarlo, volvemos esta semana. — mirándola

— Ok tranquilo, ya esta semana estoy libre. Mi padre se llevo a Azumi para su casa y luego va a estar en casa de mi mamá. — alegre

— Ok te amo, voy a alistar la maleta

— Ok, mientras yo voy a preparar la cena. — sonriendo

— Ok, dale bebé

Mina preparaba la cena, yaten guardaba su ropa en la maleta

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena sintió un leve mareo

— ¡Hay! — sentándose en la cama

— Oye mi amor. — Miro a Serena muy pálida — ¿estás bien dime?

Serena respirando

— Solo fue un mareo, mi amor Solo eso

— Es que, no me gusta verte mal. — acercándose a ella

— Tranquilo Solo es el embarazo además, ya estoy bien. — sonriéndole

— ¿Estás segura? soy capaz de cancelar todo mi amor. — seriedad

— Estoy bien, mi amor. Tranquilo. — alegre

— Ok, voy a confiar en ti. — él

— Ok. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Voy a seguir acomodando la ropa. — él

— Ok

— Oye mi amor ¿para cuándo me vas a decir, que vas a hacer después del parto?

— ¿De qué?

— Vas a seguir trabajando, mira que ya van hacer 4 mi amor. — mirándola

— 4. — extrañada

— Sí Zafiro, Zoe el bebé nuevo y yo ósea cómo vas hacer para cuidar de nosotros. — sonriéndole

Serena sonriendo

— Déjame pensar

— Digo no vaya hacer, que te decidas a estas alturas de la vida a contratar a alguien. — serio

— Claro que no, sí ya tengo 7 esclavos. — divertida

— ¿Quiénes?

— Mis suegros, mi mamá, tú abuela, los niños y ¡tú! Que me van a cuidar hasta que tenga el bebé cómo 2 meses. — feliz

— Sí cómo ¿no? – serio

— Voy a hacer lo mismo de siempre, llevarme a el bebé al trabajo y ¡ya! – mirándolo

— Serena es diferente ahora todo el mundo, sabe que tienes hijos y es peligroso. — alterado

— Claro que no, mi amor. Tú sabes que en la agencia no pasa nada malo gracias a Dios. — suavidad

— Sí, pero

Serena dándole un beso en los labios

— Mi amor, yo voy a ver a los niños

— Ok

Serena fue para la habitación de Zafiro, miro a Zafiro dormido lo arropó y le dio un beso de buenas noches, luego fue para la habitación de Zoe y la vio dormida, en la cama de arriba subió un poco las escaleras y le dio un beso, le puso a su peluche favorito, la arropo, camino un poco más, miro la habitación que vio en medio de los niños, se le ocurrió una idea

Serena entrando

— Mi amor lo tengo. — abrazándolo

— Qué, dime. — mirándola

— Ya tengo la habitación para el bebé. — alegre

— ¿Cuál?

— La del medio, que esta de Zafiro y Zoe. — sonriendo

— Buena idea. — sonriendo

— Sí, cuando tenga 7 meses la acomodamos. — emocionada

— Me parece, muy buena idea mi amor. — alegre

— ¿Ya hiciste la maleta? – le pregunto

— Sí

En eso suena el celular de Darién

— Bueno

— Señor de Darién soy Alfonso ya se descubrió quién robo el dinero a la empresa. Fue Gerald marques, los espías lo descubrieron tenía el dinero en el banco y están las pruebas.

— Gracias Alfonso, este fin de semana voy para allá con yaten. — sonriendo

— Ok, señor lo esperamos

— Gracias por avisar. — él

— De nada señor

Darién cortó

— Mi amor soy todo tuyo, por qué no viajo porque ya se descubrió todo, nos vamos este fin de semana ¿te parece? – mirándola

— Sí, me encanto ir a Brasil con los niños ahora, están más grandes. — emocionada

— Ok, está decidido

En casa Kou Aino

— Ya no llores Miranda. — mina tratando de calmarla

— Toma, mi amor. — entregándole el tetero

— Gracias, mi amor. — sonriéndole

Mina dándole el tetero ya que yaten estaba mirando unos papeles de la empresa Chiba

Mina sacándole los gases

— Oye yaten, toma. — dándole a la niña

— Para ¿dónde vas? – mirándola

— Al baño, es urgente. — salió corriendo

En casa Chiba

— Mi amor ¿para cuándo nos vamos de viaje? – pregunto Endimión

— No sé ¿dime tú? – mirándolo

— No sé

— Tengo ganas de ir a visitar a mi familia, más que todo a mi sobrino. — ella

— A ese bueno para nada. — serio

— Óyeme es mi sobrino, es el único que tengo Endimión. — molesta

— Kelvin es un bueno para nada. — seriedad

— Solo le tienes rabia a mi sobrino. — molesta

— Misaki

En eso suena el timbre

— ¿Quién será a esta hora? – ella

— No sé, mi amor

Misaki fue abrir y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida

— Hola. — Abrazándolo — ¿cómo estás? sobrino lindo

— Tía ¿cómo estás? – kelvin sonriéndole

— Muy bien ¿ese milagro?

— Es que me voy a graduar y tengo que hacer una tesis aquí en Japón. — mirándola

— Qué bueno, me imagino que te vas a ¿quedar aquí? – sonriéndole

— Cómo crees tía, ya conseguí un hotel. — suavidad

— No digas nada, te quedaras aquí conmigo. — risueña

— Está bien, para que no te molestes. — alegre

— Ven vamos

Endimión llegando

— Kelvin

Kelvin sonriendo

— Tío ¿cómo estás?

— Bien Kelvin. — serio

— Se va a quedar aquí por un tiempo. — su esposa feliz

Endimión molesto

— Está bien

— Vamos para enseñarte, tú nueva habitación. — ella

— Ok, vamos tía

— Cuéntame ¿cómo está mi hermana? – subiendo las escaleras

— Bien tía. — siguiéndola

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena acostada leyendo una revista

— Oye mi amor

Darién silencio

— Estás dormido

Darién silencio

Serena moviéndolo

— ¡Darién!

— ¿Qué pasa? — Abriendo los ojos — ya va a nacer el bebé

— ¿Cómo? sí apenas tengo 5 meses. — ella riéndose

— ¿Qué pasa? mi amor. — bostezando

— Es que estoy aburrida, no he pegado un ojo. — mirándolo

— No, ya son casi las 12. — serio

— Es que parece que al bebé quiere comer algo. — poniendo carita tierna

— ¿Qué quieres mi amor? – levantándose

— Quiero arroz chino, con helado con hamburguesa.

— Espérate ¿estás segura que no tienes gemelos? – mirándola

— Jajaja, me encanta verte la cara de asombrado. — divertida

— Son mentiras. — molesto

— Sí, solo quiero un vaso con agua

— ¿Porque no vas tú?

— Tengo flojera

— Ok

Darién se fue a buscar un vaso con agua, le dio curiosidad y vio en la ventana algo raro abriendo la puerta

— ¿Tú?

Ikuko llorando

— ¿En dónde está mi hija?

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ikuko! – preocupada

— Problemas. — llorando

Darién abrazándola

— Pasa Serena está en la habitación

Ikuko subió a la habitación

— Hija. — sollozando

Serena asustada

— Mami ¿qué te pasa?

— Nada me pelee con Artemis. — tristeza

— Mamá crece por Dios, me vienes a llorar aquí encima. — seria, siempre su madre le hacía lo mismo con su anteriores novios

— Óyeme eres mi hija. — seria

— Sí pero ¿Qué paso?

— Artemis se le apareció una hija se llama Luz es mucho mayor que tú, Artemis no sabía nada pero…— suspirando

— Cuéntame por Dios. — mirándola

— Su hija quiere que vivir con nosotros. — molesta

— ¿Qué edad tiene? – mirándola

— Creo que tú edad

— Y es mayor que ¡Yo! No creo.

— Creo que te lleva meses. — suspirando

— Mamá, quédate aquí. — suavidad

— Es que Artemis está molesto conmigo, porque quiere estar más tiempo con su hija. — cruzando los brazos

— Mamá mañana hablamos, tengo que dormir. — suspirando

— Está bien, voy para mi habitación. — leve sonrisa

— Ok, ve

Ikuko se fue a dormir en su antigua habitación

Darién entrando

— Toma

— Gracias, mi amor

Darién acostándose

— Oye mi amor ¿Qué tiene tú mamá?

— Se peleo con Artemis. — tomando un poco de agua

— Qué extraño desde que se casaron nunca habían peleado. — asombrado

— Sí, vamos a dormir. Tengo sueño. — bostezando

— Ok, buenas noches. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Te amo

— Yo también te amo

La noche paso rápido. Había amanecido

Serena haciendo el desayuno

— Todo listo

— Buenos días. — ikuko apareciendo

— ¿Cómo amaneciste mamá?

— Más o menos hija

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No, dormí nada bien

— Me imagino. — mirándola

Darién llegando

— Hola

— Hola yernito lindo

— ¿Ya quieres desayunar? – pregunto su esposa

— Sí

— ¿Tú también mamá?

— Sí

Serena le sirvió a Darién e Ikuko

— Tomen

— ¿Desayunaste mi amor?

— No, todavía tengo malestar. — acariciándose el vientre

— Eso es el embarazo. — su madre con cariño

— Sí

Los niños llegando

— Buenos días. — zafiro alegre

— Hola. — zoe sentándose en la silla

— Buenos días. — serena dándole un beso en la frente a los niños

— Mami quiero comer jokey. — su hijo

— Está bien ¿y tú Zoe? – mirándola

— Lo que sea

— Está bien

Serena les dio el desayuno a los niños

— Oye Zoe, apúrate que mamá nos va a llevar. — su hermano

— Ok

— Dios mío ¿qué te paso en el cabello? – pregunto su abuela

— Le hicimos un nuevo look ¿no te gusta mamá? – sonriéndole

— Se ve ¡preciosa! – alegre

— Sí, yo me voy hadar un baño. — ella

Darién agarrándola

— A desayunar

— ¡Darién! – su esposa

— Nada mi amor, estás embarazada y tienes que desayunar. — él

— Está bien

— Báñense niños. — su padre

— Papi me puedes hacer el favor de hacerme mi mochila. — pidió su hija

— Sí, linda ve tranquila. — él

— No puedo. — serena intentando comer

— Come hija no comiste nada. — preocupada

— Tengo mucha fatiga. — quejándose

— Así, no puedes llevar a los niños. — su madre seria

— Está bien

Serena se comió todo

Los niños ya estaban listos, Serena se baño y se puso ropa materna ya que tenía 5 meses

— Vámonos. — su madre

— Mami vas hablar con Elisa. — zoe mirándola

— Sí

— Nos vemos, mi amor. — su esposo

— Ok, yo voy para tú oficina. — su esposa

— Te espero. — coqueto

— Ok

Serena se fue a llevar a los niños al colegio, mientras Darién iba para la oficina

Serena entrando a la escuela

— Vayan para su salón

Zafiro y Zoe

— Sí, mami

Elia llegando

— Hola Serena ¿cómo estás?

— Bien, dime cómo paso, lo de ayer es que Zoe llego muy asustada. — ella seria

— Nada Damián que molesto a Zoe, luego él la, tiro y ella le rompió la nariz, todo está bien. — sonriéndole

— Sí, lo bueno es que Zoe está bien, puedo hablar con Elisa

— No está Serena, salió es que está dando a luz su hija. — mirándola

— Ah…. Ok ¿Karina ya llego?

— Sí, está en el salón

— Gracias

Serena fue para el salón de Zoe todos los niños estaba sentados. Karina los tenía bien portados y la querían mucho a su maestra

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

yesqui2000

Princessqueen

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Naiara moon

Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino

Christydechiba


	14. Chapter 14

— Hola Karina. — serena sonriéndole

— Hola Serena ¿cómo estás? – alegre

— Muy bien, tengo que hablar contigo. — él

— Ok

En dónde se encontraba Zoe

— Oye ella no es, la modelo Serena. — una niña

— Sí, pero está embarazada. — otra asombrada

— No, vez que esta. — otra seria

— Sí ¿qué hace aquí? – mirándolas

— Ella tiene 2 hijos aquí. — Damián sonriendo

— ¿Quién? Son Damián. — preguntaron curiosas

— No sé, esa señora se parece a alguien. No sé ¿a quién? – serio

— Estás loco, ella es bellísima. — una compañera

— ¿Qué pasa allá atrás? – Karina seria

— No sé, maestra. — zoe

— Cállate tonta. — Damián serio

Zoe alterada

— Tonta la más vieja de tú casa

— ¿Qué les pasa? – serena cruzando los brazos

— Perdón. — zoe avergonzada

— Ya deja a Zoe tranquila. — serena mirándolo

— No, ella me pego duro. — molesto

— Descubrí todo, te gusta zoe. — sonriéndole

Damián sonrojado

— No me gusta, es muy fea. Me gusta usted

— Gracias. No yo tengo esposo. — alegre

— Damián haga silencio. — Karina autoridad

— Déjalo, mira bien a Zoe es hermosa. — risueña

— Basta. — zoe rojita de la pena

— Sí, eres mala. — Karina divertida y mirando a serena

— Me gusta verla tímida. — alegre

— Jajaja ok

— Dime, Damián ¿qué te gusta de Zoe? – insistió serena

— Nada. — serio

— No seas penoso, dime

— Por favor. — zoe avergonzada

— Zoe dime ¿qué te gusta de Damián? – pregunto su madre

— ¡No me gusta mamá! — gritando de la pena

Serena riéndose

— Mi amor. — Caminando hacia su puesto y abrazándola — mami no te va a molestar más — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Es su mamá. — murmuro una niña

— ¡No puede ser! – otra

— Zoe cuando termines le dices a Karina, que me llame para llevarte para el doctor por la caída. — mirándola

— Sí mami. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— ¿Ya te vas? – pregunto su amiga

— Sí, tengo que llevarle algo a Zafiro. — sonriéndole

— Ok

— Zoe tiene un celular cuando suene. Soy yo, Karina para llevármela al doctor. — informa

— Ok

— Señora. — Damián en un tono tímido

— Dime

— ¿Cuantos meses tiene?

— 5 meses ¿por qué?

— Es que se ve muy linda. — timidez

Serena caminando hacia él

— Gracias. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

Zoe celosa

— Mami, vete se te va hacer tarde

— Tienes toda la razón, me tengo que ir. — contenta

Serena se fue para el salón de Zafiro

— Aquí podemos ver que esta el cráneo del ser humano. — zafiro señalando la maqueta

— Dime Zafiro ¿cómo se puede dañar el cráneo del ser humano? – pregunto la maestra

— Con un golpe, maestra Tiny

— ¿Cómo?

— En un accidente maestra. — mirándola

— Muy bien, felicidades. Saliste muy bien en la exposición. — sonriéndole

— Gracias

— Buenos días. — serena asomándose

Todos los niños

— La modelo Serena Tsukino

— Silencio. — la maestra

— Disculpe la molestia vine a entregarle algo a mi hijo. — mirándola

— Su hijo. — mirando a todos los niños

— Sí, mi hijo es Zafiro Chiba. — orgullosa

Tiny asombrada

— Es su hijo, no sabía

— Jeje bueno toma. — serena entrando y entregándole dinero

— Gracias mamá

— Maestra, su hermanita Zoe se tiene que ir conmigo en la tarde, lo voy a buscar temprano. — informo

— Ok, señora

—Bye mi amor. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Bye mami

Serena se fue

— Lo tenias bien guardado. — sonriéndole un compañero

— Aja. — apenado

— Dime Zafiro ¿qué se siente ser hijo de una modelo?

— Se siente más o menos. — leve sonrisa

— No seas tímido. — una compañera

— Maestra mire a Sofí. — zafiro serio

— Sofí. — maestra seria

— Está bien

En la empresa Chiba

— Terminamos con los papeles. — Endimión sonriendo

— Señor todo listo. — su secretaria

— Sí todo listo, le puedes llevar a Darién estos papeles. — mirándola

— Sí, señor

Katherine fue para la oficina de Darién

— Permiso

— Hola ¿cómo estás Katherine? – mirándola

— Bien señor. — alegre

— ¿Qué me traes? – le pregunto

— Unos papeles le, envía el señor Endimión

— Ok. Gracias

— Adiós, señor

— Adiós

En eso venia Serena muy tranquila cuando casi choca con alguien

— Fíjate. — serio

— Disculpa.

— Tú no ¿eres Serena Tsukino la modelo? – pregunto perplejo

— Sí

— Mucho gusto soy Kelvin Quito ¿y qué haces en esta empresa? – mirándola

— Mi esposo trabaja aquí. — mirándola

— Eres casada, lastima estás hermosa. — coqueteándole

— Gracias. — seria

— ¿Estás embarazada? – mirándola

— Sí

Endimión llegando

— Hola Kelvin

— Tío. — saludándolo

— ¿Es tú sobrino? — Mirando a Endimión

— Sí

— ¿Cómo se conocen? – pregunto él

— Sí ¡él es! – serena

Darién llegando

— Hola mi amor. — dándole un beso en los labios

— ¿Cómo estás? — Agarrándole los cachetes

— Bien

— Hola primito. — sonrió kelvin

Darién desanimado

— Hola primo te presento a mí

— Lo sé, tú esposa. — mirándolos

— Sí. — Darién sonriendo

— Oye mi amor, vamos hablar de algo. — ella

— De lo que tú quieras, mi amor. — sonriéndole

— Nos vemos, señor Endimión

— Adiós hija. — observando cómo su hijo y nuera se alejaron

— Qué mujer más bella. — kelvin

— Perdón. — celoso

— Nada

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? – serio

— Vine a ver qué ha cambiado la empresa. — suavidad

— Casi nada

— Vamos a dar una vuelta. — mirándolo

En la oficina de Darién

Serena sentándose

— No sabía que tenías un primo

— Sí por desgracia es el único, las demás son primas. — sonriéndole

— Ah…. Ok no sabía, será por tú mamá. — mirándolo

— Sí, mi mamá tiene 2 hermanas una de ella murió era mi tía misa madre de 2 de mis primas y Solo queda mi tía Ling

— No me habías dicho nada. — seria

— Es que mi mamá no le gusta hablar mucho de su familia amor. — sonriéndole

— Ah…. Ok, dentro de un rato me voy a llevar a Zoe al médico

— ¿Qué tiene mi hija? – angustiado

— Ayer se cayó. — seria

— No sabía nada de eso, amor. — mirándola

— Solo quería decirte, aunque me provoca llevármela para que mi tía Setsuna para que me diga más o menos que consecuencias le puede traer. — suspirando

— Tú tía. — incrédulo

— Darién, mi tía es doctora claro. No lo ejerce, sabe demasiado. — orgullosa

— No me acordaba, amor. — sinceridad

— Dentro de 2 horas la voy a buscar. — ella

— Mi amor ¿quieres ir a comer?

— No tengo hambre, amor. — sonriéndole

— Ok

En la escuela

— ¿Porque lloras Zoe? – pregunto

— Me duele. — señalando la espalda

— Déjame verte. — Miro — Dios mío Zoe tienes un verde grandísimo en la espalda

— Me duele, quiero a mi mamá, porfa llama a Zafiro. Amy. — le rogo

— Sí, ya voy

Amy fue a buscar a Zafiro

— Ven, vamos para allá. — zafiro mirando azumi

— Ok, vamos

— Zafiro. — amy exaltada

Zafiro rodando los ojos

— Dime

— A Zoe le duele mucho la espalda, tiene un verde grandísimo. Quiere a tía Serena. — mirándolo

— ¿En dónde está? – alarmado

— Vamos, yo te llevo

Zoe caminando hacia el salón

— En dónde deje el celular

— Hola boba. — molestándola Damián

— Déjame tranquila, me duele el golpe de ayer. — adolorida

— Muy bueno. — sonriendo

— Vete. — llorando de dolor

Damián preocupado ya que nunca la había visto llorar a Zoe así en su corta vida

— Ven. — Sentándola — ¿en dónde te duele?

— Aquí. — señalando la columna

— Te voy hadar un masaje. — suavidad

— Ok

Damián le dio un masaje con círculos

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Más o menos ¿cómo sabes de eso? – sintiendo un poco de alivio

— Es que mi mamá es enfermera. — sonriendo

— No sabía. — En eso sintió un puyazo — ¡hay! Me duele — llorando

— Tranquila. — suavidad

Zafiro llego con Amy y Azumi

— ¿Qué le haces? – zafiro celoso

— Llama a mi mamá. — sollozando

— Tranquila Zoe ¿en dónde el celular? – pregunto su hermano

— Creo que en mi mochila. — suavidad

Zafiro busco el celular que le había regalado Serena a los niños

— Aquí esta

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto azumi

— Amy, llama a la maestra Karina. — pidió zoe

— Sí, vamos. — amy a azumi

— Ya déjala. — zafiro celoso

— Tranquilo le estoy haciendo un masaje, es que mi mamá es enfermera. — serio Damián

— Mi abuela también. — serio

Karina venia por en los pasillos

— Maestra Zoe le duele la espalda. — amy agitada

— ¡Qué! Vamos. — alarmada

— Ya listo ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto Damián

— Mejor

— ¿Qué paso hermosa? – ella llegando

— Me duele. — quejándose

— Vamos a llamar a tú mamá. — sonriéndole

— Sí, por fa

En la empresa Chiba

— Me tengo que ir. — su esposa

— Ok

En eso suena el celular de Serena

— Bueno

— Soy yo Karina aquí la niña está llorando dice que le duele mucho la espalda.

— Está bien, ya voy para allá ¿está Zafiro con ella verdad? – pregunto

— Sí, tranquila Serena

— Dile a Zafiro que esté listo. — pidió

— Ok

Serena cortó

— Darién, Zoe está llorando mucho que le duele la espalda

— Vámonos. — preocupado

Endimión entrando con Kelvin

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Endimión

— Algo a Zoe, vámonos Darién. — ella

— Sí, vámonos. — él

Darién y Serena se fueron casi corriendo

— ¿Quién es Zoe? – pregunto kelvin

— Mi nieta Kelvin

— ¿Ellos tienen una hija? – perplejo

— Sí

En la escuela

En la salida

— Mi linda tranquila. — pidió Elia

— Parece que el golpe de ayer le hizo efecto. — Karina preocupada

— Sí, tienen que hacerle una placa. — Elia seria

— Yo no vuelvo a rempujar a nadie. — Damián sintiéndose culpable

— Sí, Damián mira lo que tiene Zoe. — Karina seria

— Ya se te calmo. — pregunto zafiro a su hermana

— Más o menos

Serena y Darién llegaron

— Bebé ¿qué te pasa? Dime. — pregunto serena

Darién cargándola

— Vámonos Serena

— Sí vamos Zafiro, gracias maestra. — serena desesperada

— Adiós. — amy mirándola

— Te vas sola. — le pregunto

— Sí

— Sube al auto. — le ordeno

— Amy, yo te llevo. — Elia

— No, gracias ella es mi sobrina. — serena

Mina acercándose

— Hola ¿qué pasa?

— Se cayó ayer Zoe y ahora tiene un dolor. — su amiga

— Vamos para el médico, Serena tú sabes que esos golpes son malos. — mina preocupada

— Lo sé

— Vámonos, mami. — azumi mirándola

— No, ve con tía Serena, mientas busco a tú hermanita en la guardería. — ordeno mina

— Ok, mami

— Súbete Azumi, Mina voy para la casa de tía Setsuna. — le comunica

— Ok, allí estaré

Serena se fue con los niños para la casa de su tía Setsuna

En la escuela

— No sabía que Amy y Azumi eran sobrinas de Serena. — comenta Elia

— No, lo que pasa es que Amy es nieta de Setsuna la tía de Serena y Azumi es hija de Mina, cómo ella se conocían desde niñas Serena las ve como sus sobrinas. — explico Elisa

— En verdad estoy sorprendida

— A seguir trabajando. — ordeno

En casa de Setsuna

— Tía ¿pero dime que le vez? – pregunto serena angustiada

— Tranquila sobrina, Solo es un mal golpe, se estropeo la carne. Le voy hacer unos masajes para que circule bien la sangre. — setsuna

— Está bien

Setsuna comenzó a darle unos masajes a Zoe pero

Zoe gritando

— ¡Me duele!

— Tranquila, mi amor. — su madre

— Tiene demasiado tenso el golpe, Serena. — su tía

— Suéltame mami, ayúdame. — llorando

— Ya mi amor. — Darién acariciándole el cabello

— Papi me duele. — llorando mucho

— Quédate quieta Zoe. Voy a terminar. — su tía

En la sala

Amy cargando a salvador

— Ya comiste mi amor

— Amy ¿qué haces con salvador? – luna furiosa

— Estaba llorando mami. — tranquilidad

Luna quitándoselo

— No lo vuelvas hacer. — pegándole una cachetada delante de Zafiro y Azumi

— Oye ¿porque le pegas? que yo sepa Amy no es tú hija. — zafiro molesto

— Cállate. — luna alzándole la mano

— Sí, me pegas te juro que me la vas a pagar. — zafiro molesto

— Grosero. — seria

— No le pegues mami. — pidió amy

— Cállate bastarda. — furiosa

Luna se fue con salvador

Amy llorando

— No me quiere

— ¿Por qué te maltrata? – pregunto azumi

— Mi papá la dejo hace 2 semanas porque él vio como estaba maltratando a salvador y. — llorando más fuerte — ella cambio mucho cuando mi papá empezó a trabajar más

— Tú papá sabe ¿qué te pega? – pregunto zafiro

— No, para nada

— Te pega ¿y no dices nada? – azumi angustiada

— Sí, es que mi mamá dice que cuando crezca voy hacer una perdida como mi mami, y no entiendo eso de perdida ¿ustedes saben? – mirándolos

— No sé. — mintiendo

Darién, Serena y Setsuna llegaron

— Con el sedante dormirá mucho. — comenta serena

— Sí, no la envíen a la escuela. — aconsejo setsuna

— Ok. — Darién

— Amy ¿Qué te paso en la cara? – pregunto su abuela

— Me caí abuela

— Mentirosa, Luna le pego. — zafiro serio

— ¡Qué! – setsuna furiosa

— Es verdad. — serena mirando a Amy

— Sí, fue sin querer. — defendiéndola

— No tío Darién, le pego porque tenía al bebé. — azumi seria

— Luna ven. — setsuna gritando

— ¿Qué pasa Setsuna? – ella llegando

— ¿Porque le pegaste a mi nieta? – furiosa

— Sí, es mentirosa. — nerviosa

— Entonces mi hijo y mi sobrina son mentirosos. — serena molesta

— No esté…. — luna sin saber que decir

— Deja de estar maltratando a la niña, Sammy se entera. Te mata. — setsuna airada

— Es que…— luna nerviosa

— Amy busca tú ropa te vas conmigo para la casa. — ordeno serena

— Sí. — Darién mirando a la niña

— Gracias Serena, cuando llegue Sammy esto se pondrá feo Luna. — su tía

Luna no decía nada

— Mami, vámonos. — zafiro mirándola

— Sí. — Ella mirando a su esposo — mi amor ve a buscar a la niña, para que nos vamos

— Ok, mi amor

Darién fue a buscar a la niña para irse para su casa

— Nos vemos tía. — tranquilidad

— Me la cuidas. — pidió mirando a su nieta como baja con una pequeña maleta

— Tranquila de 3 hijos ahora somos 5 hijos. — Darién con su hija en brazos

— Jajaja por Amy y Azumi. — setsuna alegre

— Sí. — él

— Vamos. — su esposa

Darién y Serena se fueron para su casa, Darién acostó a Zoe en su cama para que tuviera más cómoda

— No ha venido, mi mamá. — azumi preocupada

— Sí, se ha tardado. — comenta zafiro

En eso suena el timbre

Serena abriendo

— Hola Mina

— Ya llegue. — cansada

Serena quitándole a Miranda

— Hola hermosa

— Sabes se porto de maravilla. — mina orgullosa de su pequeña

— Qué bueno

— Azumi carga a tú hermanita. — mirando a su hija mayor

— Tía me la puedes dar. — ella mirándola

Gracias por sus Rw A:

Naiara moon

yesqui2000

familiachibatsukino

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Princessqueen

Christydechiba

Naiara moon


End file.
